Forever You And Me
by Lxstbxnes
Summary: 'I can hear voices surrounding me but I cannot for the life of me open my eyes. My body doesn't feel alive. I try to move my arms up but the thought is all I can do. I want to open my eyes so badly to look at my beautiful husbands face. I know he's there, I have heard him'. PLEASE, join the heart ache and horror that's released in this abnormal love story.
1. Chapter 1 : Blip

_This is picking up after the attack on Ana from Jack Hyde. Ana is in hospital, with Christian by her side._

 _My story is going to take a different turn of events... all things sad and sexual are still alive in this novel. Please, join and read the forever lasting story that is Ana and Christian Grey._

-x-

 **Chapter one: Blip.**

I can hear voices surrounding me but I cannot for the life of me open my eyes. My body doesn't feel alive. I try to move my arms up but the thought is all I can do. I want to open my eyes so badly to look at my beautiful husbands face. I know he's there, I have heard him.  
"No dad, I am not leaving her side. I _will_ be here when she wakes up". Oh? Carrick is here too?

"Son, she needs to rest. Please go home; change" Carrick's voice sounds so soft and caring towards his lost son.  
"No" Christian growls back and he's not to be argued with.

I hear the door close and I'm alone with my fifty. I want to see him, I want his arms around me, protecting me.  
"Please Ana, baby, wake up. I can't do this with out you".

Yes, Christian I am trying. I wont leave you. Then my thoughts drift away and I'm back in the world of unconsciousness.

"Mom, how am I going to tell her?" Christian's voice sound so nervous, so sad? What has happened? Is it Mia?

"Oh Christian, it'll be okay. We can help you both get through this" Grace responds.

Get through what? I'm starting to panic though my body is still concrete. Do I want to wake up?

I have this horrible pressure against my bladder and I really need to pee. I finally open my eyes with ease and gaze around the room. It's bright – too bright but then I get distracted by the beautiful man. Christian is asleep on the chair, head against my bed, arms folded underneath. His clothes look dirty, how long have I been out for?  
I place my hand on his hair, relieved that my body responds to what I want it to do. Christian starts to stir and looks at me, straight in my eyes – blinking as if he's trying to awake from a dream.  
"Hi" I speak and my voice is hideously croaky. I really need a glass of water.  
"ANA!" he shouts and he has his lips on my forehead. I want to indulge in him but my bladder is screaming for it's own release.  
"I need to pee" and christian looks at me, eyebrows arched.  
"I'll get a nurse" as he walks out of the room slowly, he turns to look back at me one time and smiles. I think he's missed me.  
Nurse Nora comes in and introduces herself to me. I just really need to pee.  
"I need to pee" I repeat again.  
"you have a catheter" she replies. Ew, no. I need to move.  
"I need to move. Please can I go to the bathroom?" I try to give her some puppy dog eyes.  
"I advise you to stay on the bed, Mrs Grey"  
"Please?" I try the eyes again.  
Nurse Nora huffs and nods her head, walking around to help steady me off of the bed. Christian intervenes and grabs my arms ever so gently.  
"I'll take her" and he holds me close. He breathes in my hair and sighs.  
"I've missed you Mrs Grey" and I you, Christian. He steers me to my bathroom and places me on the toilet but he doesn't move.  
"No, out Christian".  
"Ana, for gods sake – just pee" and I wanted to argue him out but I really need to pee.  
Christian helped me back to bed, whilst Nurse Nora had fetched me a pitcher of water.  
"I'll go grab the doctor" she spoke as she handed me the cold glass.  
"Small sips" she mentions and walks out of the door.  
I look at my husband and he has this horrified look on his face. He's scared of something, but I can't put my finger on it.  
"What?" I ask and his expression changes quickly and he smiles trying to hide every ounce of fear.  
"I know you Grey, what has happened? Is it Mia?" he brushes his hair with hand and sighs. OH dear, this is bad – very bad.  
"No, no – Mia is okay, well due to the circumstances. We should wait for the doctor Ana".  
What is it that he isn't telling me? I frown wanting to extract all the information but I don't push him any further. I don't have the strength.

In walks Dr Crowe. She's an older lady with wrinkled eyes. Dr Crowe smiles at me and I can't help but fear whats coming next.  
"Ah, Mrs Grey. It's good to see you awake" whilst she talks Christian is rubbing my knuckles with his finger. Soothing me? His eyes are on mine and they don't move.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me and I want to laugh. I have just been beaten by my ex-boss and sustained what feels like a million injuries. I feel horrible.  
"Okay, I think. How's the baby?" and I want to touch my belly but Christian has my hold.  
Dr Crowe's eyes deepen and her face falls ever so slightly. I look at Christian and his gray eyes are huge with fear.  
Oh no. Please no.  
"… What's happened?" my voice is merely a whisper but I already know the answer and I don't want to hear it.  
"Mrs Grey, the severe blow and contusion to your body has caused.." she stops talking looking at me.  
I feel a little sob escape my mouth and I turn to look Christian in the face. He doesn't say anything but I can see water developing around his eyes.  
I turn back to Dr Crowe.  
"I… Lost the baby?" I choke out and Dr Crowe places her hand on my shoulder – I guess trying to comfort me.  
"I am sorry, Mrs Grey. I'll give you some time. Please buzz the button if you are in distress". Dr Crowe leaves my room and I feel as if she's kicked the wind out of me. I don't know what to say. I stare Christian in the face and he's still silent.  
I can't breathe. Tears pool at the corners of my eyes and I feel numb. I know this was too early. We didn't want kids now, but we were going to do this. I saw my little blip. He was there inside me and now? Now he's gone and I won't ever meet him.. or her. The little person that is half me and half Christian. I had envisioned a little boy with copper hair and Gray eyes, running around the grass – laughing loudly. So now what? Is Christian happy with this? He didn't want blip. He walked out on us, he ran to her. Is he relieved that he doesn't -as he put it – have to deal with diapers and shit?  
Christian places his hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears that are cascading down my face.  
"Ana.. "he starts but doesn't continue. Mr Grey doesn't know what to say either.  
"I'm… I'm sorry" I sniffle out and he looks confused at me.  
"No, Ana, baby. It's not your fault" he kissed my lips, my eyelids and forehead.  
"I did this. I went to Jack.. If, If I didn't..." He takes my face in his hands.  
"No. He did this. I very well nearly killed him. Oh Ana!" and it was a sob.  
I was so numb that I was scared this feeling wasn't going to go.  
"Mia?" I ask.  
"She's fine, she's gone home. We had to wait until the tranquilizers were out of her system" I gasp- so they did have her?  
"She's angry – which is natural. She owes her life to you Ana". I saved one life but I detroyed another? Oh this pain is just too much. I sob into Christian's arms and wish I never took the job at SIP and never met that fucker Jack Hyde.

I awoke from what must have been one hell of a nap to find myself alone. Christian? I spoke but he wasn't here. I frowned but proceeded to go to the toilet.  
I feel my body coming back to life- though I also feel the aching pain of my missing blip too.  
"Ana?" I hear Christian's voice laced with worry.  
"Coming" I reply and slowly make my way back to the bed. Displayed on the table across my current bed, are a wonderful selection of breakfast foods. Pancakes, Bacon, Orange juice, oatmeal. My mouth waters. What to eat first?  
I pick up my fork not really acknowledging the fact Christian is watching me, and dig in to the glorious food.  
"Oh Ana, it's good to see you eat". Yeah, yeah Grey.

Dr Crowe comes in to check on my vitals and everything is looking good. I can go home this evening if I continue today. I want to go back to reality- I do however this pain in my chest is dragging me down.  
"Does anyone know? "I ask christian and he looks at me slightly confused.  
"Y'know- about the baby?" and even saying the words make me want to cry.  
"Only my mom and dad. She looked at your chart when you came in" his eyes sadden "I wish she didn't. Her congratulations didn't last long".  
I look down at my hands. This is hard.

"Hey, we'll get through this" and he speaks with so much love and care and I just want to bury myself in his arms forever.

In the car ride home Taylor drove extra carefully- I suspect to Christian's advice. I am not made of china you know? Jeez.  
Christian carefully helps me out of the car and to the elevator. The ride to our home is quiet but Christian never takes his hand off of mine. The doors open and I'm back in the reality I know. Last time I was here – I had blip.  
Then it all hit me. Jack, the pain – losing blip. I start to shake and tears cascade down my face.  
"No, Ana no- not my strong Ana" and he picks me up gently and takes me to his bathroom.

"Ana, what do you need? A bath?" I shake my head. No, not like Leila.  
"Shower?" yes, I need to rinse away the demons from these last few weeks. I nod and he starts the shower. Christian quickly undresses himself and then slowly with me, doe the same.  
"Let me look at you" he speaks and hold me at arms distance. There are bruises all over my body- the biggest being on my side and abdomen.  
 _"That's for SIP you fucking bitch"_ his words replay in my head and I sob a little more. Christian intakes a breath as he looks over my body. Then he places his hand on my belly. That's where blip was. His eyes are weary. I feel a strange feeling of anxiousness. This feels unbearable.  
"Ana, I'm sorry. I can't imagine.." but he stops. He's right. He didn't want this. I say nothing, just stare into his eyes.  
Christian grabs the shower gel and squeezes it into a puff and washes me all over. The feeling is soothing me but I halt when he washes my belly. I feel uncomfortable. I can't bear it. All this time I wanted to touch him. I wanted to run my fingers through his chest hair and now, the sides have swapped and the feeling of his hands wiping over my belly are making me cringe.  
I step back and he watches me carefully. I can see he doesn't understand why and to be honest I don't fully.  
"I can't" I say and I can see the hurt in his eyes.  
"Ana..."  
"Christian, I can't "and I grab my towel and leave the bathroom. I don't want to be touched. I feel empty. I couldn't protect this little being inside me. I tried little blip. I did.  
I lay on our bed knowing that Christian will follow soon after me. He did. I turn to look at him.  
"I hate that you won't let me touch you". And I'm pretty sure I've said those words to him in the past too.

"Are you sad at all?" I ask him.  
"Ana. I feel numb. Broken. We lost a child. Our child. There is a constant ache in my heart". But how can he say that? He didn't want him.  
"But you didn't want him" tears are still falling down my face "I tried Christian. I tried to protect him" and the sobs are too much. I'm full on crying and he pulls me into his chest. I wipe my nose on his t-shirt.  
"Baby, please. I know. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I should have been there. I could've.." and then he chokes back a sob himself. He feels guilty. _"Ana I want to protect you"_ he's said that to me over and over.  
I can't take this out on him. He's just as fragile as I at this minute. We are now both lost souls.  
"I feel numb" I say.  
"I'll look after you Ana. I promise" and he kisses my forehead. The events of that last few days have caught up with me and my eyes close. I drift off into a deep sleep involving a copper haired little boy shouting mama across the green field.

"mama, mama, mama" He's shouting at me and I run to him. I can hear his little voice but I can't see him. Blip I shout. BLIP! Over and over again I shout his name.  
Where are you?

"mama, mama"

He's nowhere to be seen. Christian? I shout and he's not there either. But I spot something at the bottom of the field and run to it.

The voices have stopped but he's there. A little boy. A beautiful boy. Led on the ground. I kneel down to touch his arm. Why is he sleeping? But when I place my hand on his, he is freezing. I roll him over but he disappears from underneath me.  
BLIP? BLIP? I start crying and shouting his name.  
"ANA! ANA! WAKE UP!" I'm shaken awake by Christian and I can feel the beads of sweat all over my body.  
Oh, I'm home? I'm not in a field. I look at Christian and he scared. I grab him and pull him close to me. He wraps his arms around me and I start to cry into the arms of the man I love.


	2. Chapter 2 : Empty

Hello, thank you for those who have followed this story already. I only uploaded the first chapter a few hours ago and I already want to write another chapter, so here I am. I do hope you enjoy – I know I love a bit of Mr Grey….

 **Chapter two – Empty.**

The sun is too bright. It's 7am- ugh! I roll over and notice that my husband is nowhere to be seen. I frown. I stretch my limbs, the ache is still there but I can feel myself healing – mentally, I have a long way to go. I've been told not to return to work for the next week, but honestly I don't want to sit around and wait for Christian to finish work. I take a deep breath and head to the shower. I continue to get ready for my day, finding that trusty plum dress that once belonged to Kate and paired them with some black boots. I looked good. I felt like shit.  
I walked down into the kitchen where Christian was sat on a bar stool reading the newspaper. He looks up when he see's me, puzzled.  
"And where are you going Mrs Grey?" eyebrows cocked.  
"Work. I can't stay here all day why you go out and run the world Christian. I've already taken too much time off and… I just want to get back into a routine". I want to forget everything that's happened. Maybe if I go back to work I can at least forget blip for a while. He smirks at me and then I notice that he is in his pj bottoms.  
"You're not going to work?" I question and I get a little excited that he might be staying with me.  
"Oh no Mrs Grey, I'm not leaving you alone to get into trouble. I have left everything in the trusty hands of Ros. I am yours, baby". I smile. He looks so god damn handsome. I can see his abs through his tight t-shirt. He looks wonderful. A sensual spot downstairs awakens and I feel as if my libido has awoken from it's week slumber.  
"I'm going to shower and then I will spend some time with my ever so special wife". Oh, I have this urge to stalk him to the shower room.  
I start to follow and he turns to me.  
"No Ana. Not now. It's too soon, isn't it?" Is it? Yes, yes he is right. I think about him touching my belly and I want to recoil to this imaginary touch. I look down at the floor hoping that this phase doesn't stick around too long.  
I head back to the breakfast bar and notice whilst I was gawking, Mrs Jones had prepared me dinner. Bacon and Pancakes. I really had no appetite. I don't want food, but I know if I leave it there Mr fifty will come after me regardless of what state I am in.  
I start picking up the bacon and chew on it slowly. The taste isn't inviting but I shovel it in anyway.  
Christian comes back into the kitchen wearing a black tight t-shirts and black jeans. He looks sensational.  
"So, if we are not working today. What are we going to do?" I ask.  
"Hmm, Mrs Grey- I think we should take a visit to our house. See how Elliott is getting on". I feel nervous going to that house. It was going to be a family home and now, little blip.. I stop the thought crossing my mind and hold back the tears. I can be strong.

The drive doesn't take us long in the R8. Taylor stayed back at the apartment under Christian's demands. He wanted it to just be us two today – I mean, there is no more Hyde on the loose, so – hey, we're safe now right?  
The house has come along really well. After the chit chat with Elliott and the embarrassing crowning of the hard hats, Christian and I had a look around. Gia's idea for the glass wall has been put into place and I hate to say it but it looks spectacular. The staircase spirals upstairs and I can see the detail in the railings. I's just beautiful. Christian is watching me the whole time. I'm sure he's trying to watch my reactions to make sure I love everything.  
"Let's go have a picnic, yes?" he asks me and I think the idea is wonderful. We haven't had sex since I've been home from the hospital even though it pains him. It's how he knows we are okay. I tried to let him touch me but I shuddered and he understood. _"Ana, it's a feeling I know too well" he winks "remember?"._ And I felt this pain of guilt for giving him pressure before to letting me touch him.  
Christian led me down the field and placed the blanket on the floor. I stare around and get a really weird uncomfortable feeling here.  
Christian lays out the cheese, wine and bread. My oh my, Mrs Jones does make a good picnic.  
He gives me my favourite fifty smile and pops the bottle of wine and pours us both a glass.  
I take a sip. It's cool and tastes wonderful.  
I look around the field once more, wondering why I have this feeling to run. My mind is slowly starting to freak out and I can hear my breathing getting faster.  
"You okay Ana?" Christian asks and I turn back to him and smile.  
"Yeah, the air feels so good out here". I lie. Something isn't right. Why do I feel this anxious..

and then it clicks. My dream. This is where blip was. This is where I found him. My lost baby.  
I stood up from the grass and started to run down the bottom of the field, ignoring any pain that my body gives off. My ribs are killing me as I breathe faster. I can feel my legs straining under the run. I can hear the swoosh of the tall grass as Christian trails after me.  
"ANA!" he shouts but I don't stop and keep going till I reach the bottom. I don't know what I expected to find at the bottom. A baby? My lost blip. But all I know is this surge of pain is too much. I stare at the edge of the field, it's just a mound of mud slowly fading into the river in front. I fall down to my knees ignoring the pain in my body. Christian's arms are all over me in a nano second.  
"Baby, please what's going on? What are you thinking. Ana, please – please talk to me". He's scared really fucking scared and I am too.  
I turn to him and his gray eyes burn into mine.  
"I.. I had a dream and Blip was here" I looked down at the ground. I flushed a little embarrassed for telling him my dream. For telling him my nickname for the baby we will never meet.  
"Blip?" he asks confused. Oh Christian.

"Our baby. I saw him. He was a little boy. Like you." I sob "he was here. But he didn't move. I couldn't save him".  
Christian sighed and pulled me into his arms.  
"Ana, I think we need to see Flynn. I'm so worried about you. I hear you at night crying in your sleep. I feel so helpless".  
Oh my fifty shades. You are helping me just by being there. I'm sorry, I said I was strong – for both of us but this, this is too much.  
"Okay" I whisper not knowing what Dr fucking Flynn could do to take away this feeling.

Christian picks me up and carries me back to the car, ignoring our picnic. He drives me home and phones Flynn for an appointment. Who would have thought I would become the patient?  
I saved Fifty and now it's Fifties time to save me. But can he? Can he fill this void I have in my chest. I know he loves me and I him. But for a few days I had someone else to love too and it was parts of me and him. Everything was going to be perfect. My lost boy and his son/daughter. Blip would have been the missing piece.

When we are back at Escala, Christian lays me on the bed and stares into my soul. He touches my face and I close my eyes and ravish in his touch. Only here. I only want it here.  
Then a thought crossed my mind. We never spoke about _that_ evening.  
"How did you find me?" and I break him from whatever thoughts he was having.  
"Find you?"  
"Y'know – When I went to Jack. Did you track my cell?". I ask, arms propped up on the pillows. Christian led beside me, ready to withdraw information.  
"yes". And I smiled. I knew he would be.  
"I knew you would. That's why I borrowed Whelans cell and got Elizabeth to destroy that one. My blackberry was in the duffle bag, so you could trace your money".  
"Our money" he intervenes and I roll my eyes.  
"I was scared" I admitted. "I knew he kicked me hard but I never thought"..  
"Ana, please don't blame yourself".  
"I feel empty".  
"Baby, we need time. You need time. It wont ever go away – I know Ana. But it might get easier. I love you Anastasia Grey. Please, please don't drift away from me. I need you".

No Christian, I need you. More than you know.  
"I love you two, more than anything. I'll see Flynn. I'll try. I just need time". Yes, I need time. I will get through this. I have my fifty shades by my side and he is all I need. He kisses me on the lips and my inner-goddess awakens again. No, back down, I mentally shout.  
"I miss being with you" Christian admits and my heart hurts for him. We are always so intimate but I've recoiled a lot recently.  
"Time" I speak and place a kiss on his cheek. "But I love you Mr Grey, remember that".


	3. Chapter 3 : First Touch

_I never thought this little idea would get so much love! Thank you to all who have favored and followed me.  
I'm sat in a blanket with a cup of tea (English breakfast tea- thanks Ana!) and a mind set to write… So lets move this along a bit and see how the Grey's are coping with their loss. _

**Chapter 3: First Touch**

His eyes stared straight into my soul. Not with lust but with revenge. I had the urge to run, to flee. I was scared. He licked his lips and just as he was about to let of his torturous scream I opened my eyes.

I am panting. I could feel the sweat spreading all over my body. What on earth was that? I've never had a nightmare like that before.  
I rolled over- it's 3.30am and Christian isn't besides me. Where is he? I grab the sheet and wrap it around myself searching for my lost boy.  
I couldn't hear the soft melancholy tunes of the piano, so that option was out. His study was dark and had no signs of life. I looked in each room but couldn't see his gray eyes, the library, the games room – no, he wasn't there.  
Only one room left to check and I could see the dimmed light underneath the door. _The playroom._ I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. I popped my head around and saw Christian sat on the bed staring into space. I closed the door behind me and the light noise of the closing awoke him from his daydream.  
"Hi" I spoke softly.  
"Hi" he responded. His eyes were small. Tired.  
"I couldn't find you. What are you doing in here?" I looked at him and angled my head slightly, like he does to me. Oh my poor fifty.  
"I couldn't sleep. I found myself in here". Oh!  
I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. It's been too long since we were intimate. I craved him – I did. I don't think we have ever gone this long without sex. I miss his touch. I take a deep breath. I remind myself of where we both have come from. Where _he_ has come from. I place my hand on his cheek and pull his head towards me so our eyes meet.  
I look deep inside his soul searching for some meaning but I know what he wants. Don't I want it too?  
"Ana… you don't have too" he replies knowing me too well.  
But shouldn't I try? All those times he tried for me. Bearing my touch when he couldn't stand the thought. I'm too fucking strong to let this affect my marriage right? I break contact and close my eyes. Come on Ana, man the fuck up. When I open them again I can feel the lust lazer through them into his.  
I moved my face closer so our lips finally touch. Oh this is home. I feel his breath hitch and his hands are on both sides of my face- holding me.  
Oh this is what I want. I have missed him. Our tongues intrude each others mouths and I start panting. All this pain, all this loss and frustration was being poured out of me- this would be the release.  
Christian breaks our kiss and now searches my eye for answers. He's nervous- not wanting to push me. I smiled back at him and did something I haven't done in a while. _I bite my lip._  
I saw Christian close his eyes and I heard the soft groan in this throat. Oh, it's good to know I still have this effect on him after everything.  
"Ana are you sure?"  
"Christian. Please – Just love me"  
"Not in here" and he grabs me wrapped in the sheets and carries me back to our bedroom.  
Christian pushes the sheets off of me so I'm left with nothing but his t-shirt on. He places a kiss on my forehead and pulls me to the top of the bed. I'm laying underneath him and I feel this love and emotion flow through him into me. I love this man.  
He trails kisses from my eyelids down to my neck. I'm squirming slightly with anticipation. Each kiss feels like a live wire connected to my groin. He sits me up and takes his t-shirt off of me exposing my breasts. He looks at me hungrily. I'm cautious but I never once take my eyes off of his.  
Christian starts to trail kisses from my neck down to my breasts. He sucks and bites them full well knowing the destruction it's to doing to me inside. I moan frantically. Oh it's been too long.  
He makes his way south. Kissing my stomach doing so. I feel instant pain, not real but mentally and tears spring to my eyes. I try to push these feelings aside. Why is it so fucking hard to let someone – someone who loves me so much, touch my stomach?  
You know why Ana, you full well why.  
I silently cry and continue to let Christian kiss me but he stops and looks at me. His eyes full with worry and hurt.  
"No, please don't stop." I sniffle out. Like him, I have to just push on through. It helped Christian and it will help me.  
He sighs not really knowing where to comply with me.  
"Please" and he places his lips back on my stomach. I let out as sob but he continues on. I'm sorry little baby. I couldn't protect you but just know you are loved. I will think about you everyday. You were a shock but I wanted you, we could have all grown up together- but for now.. It's goodbye little blip. One day I'll meet you.  
Christian still on my stomach starts to travel a little south. I start to sit back up and he halts.  
"I'm sorry. I know it's been tough on you too. I've been too distant. We are in this together. I want you to know that I love you". His answering smile is breath taking and even in all this shit I've brought with me for the past week, everyday this man has been there for me. We are two souls combined, being each others band aid when we are both in need.  
"I love you too, Ana. Don't apologise. I just want my wife back, all of her".  
We begin to kiss again but this time it was _more._ I grab fists of Christian's hair as his hands are all over me too. Oh yes, all this shit, all this anxiousness has drowned itself and I can feel myself just wanting to be wrapped in my Christian.  
I turn myself slightly then push Christian down onto the bed, his eyes wide with lust. It's my turn to show him that we are okay. I lean down- like he does me- start to kiss from his neck down. I kiss each scar that I have done so many times before. I kiss every inch of his front, working my way down to the pot of gold. My whole body had awoken and I feel alive, alive with love and lust combined. It was no one else for this moment – just him and I. I focus on my goal and start to kiss just above his pubic area. He groans and I know that he can't wait for me to place my mouth around him- and neither can I.  
I grab him and start to suck. Oh he tastes so good. I can hear each moan escape his mouth and it instantly channels to my inner subconsciousness. She throws off her clothes, jumping up and down with joy. About time Grey she shouts.  
I continue torturing and sucking until it's apparently too much. Christian grabs my face and pulls me back up towards him.  
"Oh, I've missed you Anastasia" and plants a kiss on my mouth and I full well know he can taste himself.  
I adjust myself and lower my body onto his erection. I tilt my head back and feel him. Oh this is what I have been missing. He feels heavenly and I know we are going to be alright. Christian grabs my hips and starts to move me. Slow he mouths and I take him all in.  
"OH ANA!" he shouts and I know that he's been wanting this too. Nothing beats good old vanilla.  
We start to pick up out rhythm- and we are so in tune, two bodies together as one. I can feel myself building and I know I'm close.  
"come on Ana, let go. For me baby" and his words tip me over the edge and I orgasm shakily around him.  
"Ah" I moan and he releases himself into me.  
I lay flat on his chest, panting hard from our intense love making. I look up at him and he is smiling down at me.  
"Are you okay?" he asks me.  
"Yes. I've missed you.. I've missed this" and he kisses my forehead.  
"We are seeing Flynn later today. Are you still up for that?" his tone wary.  
Am I? I don't know. I mean maybe Dr Flynn could help with the nightmares. The weird recoil to touch- but I think I know the answer to that anyway. I think it over but it will make Christian happy.  
"I think so. I'm a nervous" I answer honestly.  
"Don't be. It's just a discussion Ana. I'll be there. I just want to help you baby". OH, he wants to sit in? Can I tell him these thoughts I've been having recently? That I have been feeling so worthless, useless and empty. What if he feels that it's all down to him. My fifty will always try and blame himself when utterly, it was all me.  
I should've kept track of my shots, I should've told him about Mia, and I shouldn't have run to that evil bastard Jack Hyde. Maybe I could have saved some of this pain and upset I'm feeling now. But I know if I told anyone about Jack, then Mia would have been in even more danger. We couldn't lose Mia. _But you lost your baby_ my subconscious thought and I wanted to swing for her. I made that sacrifice. I made the decision. It's on my shoulders not anyone elses.  
I lay my head back down and look at the clock, 5am. That time went by so fast. I close my eyes and drift back off to sleep, dreaming of my copper haired little boy.

"Ana, Ana" I feel someone rocking me ever so slightly. I rub my eyes and stare up and see Christian. He's dressed in a suit and tie. He looks delightful.  
"Time to get ready baby, the appointment with Flynn is in 2 hours". Oh? I slept for a lot longer than I had planned.  
I got out of bed and had the hottest shower it would allow and then proceeded to get dressed. I threw on Jeans, a black t-shirt and paired them with my black converse. I also accompanied them with my navy hoodie, I wasn't feeling dressing like the girl who's married to a billionaire today.  
I walked into the kitchen and on the side was a cup of tea – Breakfast tea – and a salmon salad with new potatoes. I was confused to why it wasn't breakfast but then I realised it was 4pm and I really just needed to eat.  
I sat down and started to dig in and then I was joined by my husband. He had his iPad in his hands and was doing something on there whilst I ate – it's a hard life running the world you know.  
"Taylor will collect us at 4.30" Christian mentioned. I nodded in response. God I was just so nervous.  
Time was not on my side and it went by too fast. The next thing I knew was that I was in the car getting driven to Dr Flynn's practice. Ugh why did I have to agree to this?  
His offices are just like I remembered. Ah, the last time I was here was when I was trying to get some answers about my forthcoming husband. It's strange how the tables have turned and now we are hear trying to get answers from my head – not Christian's. I sigh.  
Christian rubs his thumb across my knuckles. I never before realised how many time's he has done that. Always caring for me my fifty.  
We sit in the open seated area waiting for Flynn. I can feel my stomach becoming knots and I just really want to to turn to Christian and say, can we go? But I know I need this.  
"Christian" Flynn greets us and shakes Christian's hand and then kisses me on the cheek. We are ushered into his office and Christian and I sit down on the brown leather couch.  
"So Christian, what can I do for you?" Flynn asks. Oh, he didn't tell him that it's for me. I frown a little.  
"Actually John, this time. It's for Anastasia" and Dr Flynn looks at me. Questioning what on earth is wrong with me.  
"Anastasia, how can I help you?" I turn to look at Christian but I can't open my mouth.  
"How about if I talk to Anastasia- alone?" and Christian frowns. Every time we come here with me he now gets kicked out of the session. I know he wants to know what's going on in my head too.  
"Fine" he grumpily says and leaves the room. Sorry Christian.  
"Right, Anastasia, What can I help you with?" and I still can't find my voice. I close my eyes and dig deep.


	4. Chapter 4 : Confessions of a Moguls Wife

_Hello everyone, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has decided to favourite or follow this story. I know this subject is a little tetchy but I'll try to do it justice. I do some what find it hard to write as Ana, as she's now become the character we all know and love (Even more so with the films) and I hope I can portray her as good as needed. So, where were we Flynn?… ( Small rushed chapter. I just wanted to upload.)_

 **Chapter 4: Confessions of a Moguls Wife**

Flynn studied my face carefully, searching for answers that my mouth won't give.  
"Anastasia, for me to understand and help you. I will need you to tell me how you feel. Everything you say is confidential and Christian has obviously brought you here for a reason, although I do know how he can overreact".  
I blink. Why do I have be such a coward when it comes to expressing myself? Christian isn't in the room, so why can't I open up and get all this hurt off of my chest?  
"I feel numb" I squeak out and I'm sure that this sentence is now becoming my new catch phrase.  
"Start from the beginning Ana, when did you start feeling this way?".  
I have all these feelings in my head but I don't know where to begin. Surely he knows about the baby? Christian would have caught him up on that much right?  
I toy with my fingers and I have this massive rush of anxiety. I can feel my breathing getting faster and I don't want to be here. I'm too uncomfortable.  
"Ana?" Flynn pushes me to talk but I really don't want to. This isn't going to help me. Yes, I need closure but talking to Flynn who probably knows more about my sex life that necessary is not going to do anything. I want to do this my way, and in my own time.  
"I can't" and I get up and practically run out of the office. Tears stream down my face and I run straight pass a confused and shocked Christian out of the building.  
"Ana!" Christian calls but I ignore him. I walk straight pass the car ignoring Taylor, I just keep walking. For a second I wondered why my husband was not on my trail or even Taylor – but I was alone and it felt good. I walked further and then down this ally way. I had no clue where I were but I found myself in this park and sat on a swing. It was getting dark and I felt the cool air swirl around my hair, pushing it into my face. It felt lovely. Christian wasn't with me and I knew he was going to be worried. I grab my cell phone from my pocket and notice it was on silent from my appointment, I have 14 missed calls. Oh? And they are all from _him._ I want to ring him but apart of me knows he is going to be furious with me. I man up and ring his number.  
On the second ring he answers.  
"Ana, where are you? Tell me now" and he is angry. Surprise.  
"I'm not sure. I'm in a park. Not far from Flynn.. I don't think" I whispered out.  
"Stay there, I'm coming to get you" and he hung up on me. Great, Mr Fifty was back and I knew that his hand would want to twitch when he's found me.  
I sit on the swing doing as I am told, I start to think about all this shit and realise I am a fucking mess. I'm not trying to be this drama queen or make life much harder than what it is, but everything has happened so darn fast.  
My sex life – well, I am more experienced than I could ever have imagined. I never thought that I would be involved in such things.  
Christian's past – never in my world did I imagine that I would have this amount of shit on my shoulders when I stumbled in to his office that one sunny day.  
Marriage – and since when did I say I were going to be married at my age? I am the wife of one of the most wealthiest men in America.  
Then there is _the baby_ – I knew I was not ready to have kids, of course someday but not this soon after becoming Mrs Grey, and for sure I knew Christian definitely was not ready. But that does not meant this hurt any less. The pain is still real and I still feel empty. I know this will take time and I tell myself this everyday but I'm so fed up with being this mopey, emotionally unstable woman at the minute, it's putting strain on everything – specially the man I love and we have both been through too much shit to let me affect us like this right?  
I get dragged out of my thoughts when two headlights appear in the parking lot next to the park and I know already that it's Christian.  
I see him walk out of the car, doing up his suit jacket as he does so and walks over to me. His face is calm yet I can see relief in his eyes.  
He sits on the swing next to me and for a moment I want to laugh. Christian Grey is sat on a child swing and yet, he still looks divine.  
I peer over to him slightly. He is staring straight ahead. Shit, he's mad.  
"I'm sorry". I have said this too many times since I've been with him.  
"Anastasia, I am so mad. I didn't know where you went. I had Taylor go to walk after you but you had disappeared from sight. Flynn was confused to why you walked out."

He turned to face me but he was not showing anger, he was showing _love_.  
"You had me worried. I am worried. I don't know what to do. I've never had anyone be like this with me before. I've never dealt with all these new feelings. I lost a child too, Ana. Whether it was a shock or not. He was still apart of me and I may have no heart".

I want to roll my eyes but I stop myself from doing so.  
"But it doesn't mean I don't feel these emotions too. And then you. You are so distant from me. You won't communicate and tell me how you feel. I want to be there for you, I want you to need me. But you shut yourself down and won't tell me. So I decided maybe Flynn can help. He's one of the best and yet, even with Flynn you couldn't express yourself. Ana, please – I love you so much, but I need to know, I want to know – let me help you. I can't go on seeing you like this".  
That was the most he has spoken to me in since we've been home from hospital. Then it really hits me in the face of how much I am hurting him and that's not what I ever want to do. I place my hand across so I gently caress his cheek. His beard is starting to grow and I can feel the slight tickle of his hair on my palm.  
"Okay" and our eyes meet. So I decided to do as I heard earlier and start from the beginning.  
Still both swinging gently on these swings, I decided to open these walls I had built up these past few weeks and let him in.

"When Dr Crowe told me.. about the baby. I didn't even think that was going to happen when I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw you and I was happy. I knew I'd made it out alive from Jack and I knew we were going to he okay. I felt so much love Christian, even with the not so warm welcome from you"

Christian grimaced at the thought.  
"I wanted us to be a family and grow up together. I always imagined a little boy with gray eyes and copper hair. Even though I'd only found out a few days before – the images flooded my mind and I was honestly and truly happy.  
But then that happiness got ripped away from me all because I was stupid. I knew the risk I were taking when going to Jack but I couldn't let them hurt Mia. I remember the kick but I didn't think it would have resulted in this. I feel useless and empty. I was supposed to protect this little being inside of me but I failed.  
I wanted to just hide away for days because I felt lost and ashamed that I had been so reckless. When you placed your hand on my belly, the feeling that came along with it shocked me. I wanted to recoil from your touch. Not because I don't love you but because of where it was. You were placing your hand where the baby was and it felt painful. That little heart that was once beating underneath wasn't there anymore and I couldn't stand the upset and guilt that came along with each touch".  
Christian was listening to me intently, I never realised I could talk this much, especially about this however I could feel little bits of relief falling from my shoulders. I needed to get this off of my chest and the only person that could help me was _Christian_.  
"I wanted to tell you. I did but I never felt okay to do so. I was scared. Scared of your reaction. Scared of facing all this sadness. But I know I should have told you. You've told me so much and let me in and I should have done the same to you. I love you Christian and I loved our baby too".  
I look again at my fingers and I feel this nervous feeling. Christian tucks some loose strands of hair behind my ear and then stands up. He looks at me and he is just so breathtaking. Christian held out his hand and I place mine in his. We both said nothing. We didn't need to. We walked back to the car and drove back home, both in silence. He didn't respond to what I confessed but he didn't need to. I know he's processing thoughts in his head. He's right, this is all new to him and I should have thought about that. I take a deep breath and feel.. _better_.  
When back home I go to walk to the kitchen but Christian pulls me towards the bedroom. I am confused why but I comply.  
He leads me to the bed and gestures his hand. I take off my shoes and lay on the bed as he does the same. Our faces are in front of each other and his eyes are staring straight in to my soul.  
"Thank you". Christian finally talks.  
I smile and hold his hand. He places a kiss on my forehead and I know we are going to be okay.

This is the start of the next chapter. I will always love and remember my little blip. But it's time to be Anastasia Rose Grey, Wife of Christian Grey and get this shit back on track. I kiss Christian on the lips and soon we are lost in each other, showing how much we love on another. 

-x-

 _A NOTE: This was basically a closing chapter on Sad Ana. I am going to continue the story with love and laughter. So, see you soon!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Mrs Grey

Can we all be clear that this will probably have some grammatical errors cause I am using my phone to write this next chapter. My laptop has broken and my boyfriend is always on his computer so I can never get a chance to go on there at the moment. So, my phone will have to do – please do not criticise the errors cause I am trying my best to remove them all. But I'm human and I will make mistakes.

So, Ana. Where were we?

 **Chapter 5 : Mrs Grey, not at work.**

It had been a month since my talk with Christian about blip and so far things have continued back to normal. I am back to my better self and that makes Christian happier than anything. Today however was finally the day I put my big girl pants on and go back to work. Luckily enough I have a team around me that can power through when I am disposed, but it's time I hit the nail on the head and go back to being a bad ass boss at Grey Publishing.

"good morning Ana, what would you like for breakfast?" asked Mrs Jones. I smiled sweetly l, to be perfectly honest I didn't want anything but I know for the sake of being judged I better comply.

" just granola this morning please and a breakfast tea". It's all I could stomach and I'm sure fifty would have his opinion on the choice I've made but in all honestly I didn't care.

"why hello Mrs Grey" and that sexy voice that could only belong to my husband make my libido jump up from its morning slumber. How can his voice even have this effect on me? I have it bad. Sue me.

"Mr Grey" I reply. Oh he look delicious. He's wearing my favourite suit that is ever so fitting around is ass and I notice he has paired it with _that_ gray tie. Oh he is trying to tease me this morning.

"Gail, please may I have bacon, eggs and a side of toast. Oh and a coffee- black". Oh he is bossy this morning.

"of course Mr Grey" and Gail pottered off around the kitchen making Christian his breakfast. He looks at me and studies my outfit. I have chosen a very nice- yet could be seen as 'too short' black skirt that stops right before my knee. I've paired that with a dark blue blouse and my black blazer. I look good. I think.

"that is a short skirt Mrs Grey" Christian notions and I know what he's trying to say. _Ana change your skirt_ but I'm playing dumb.

"is it? Oh. Shame" I reply in my teenage sulk. I will wear this skirt. It's my choice.

"you're lucky I love you so much" he states and I guess that's his way of saying that I can wear it but I don't like it. I smile at him and head towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. 8.30 and I make my way to leave. Christian meets me at the door as work beckons him too. We both step into the elevator and instantly the electricity starts to flow between us. What is it about these damn elevators? They make my inner goddess want to dance around a stripper pole. I notice Christian also is feeling the effects and from under my eye lashes I look up at his glorious face.

"don't Ana. I want to fuck you but I have work to attend and so do you". He is keeping his glare forward and not looking at me. Oh fifty I know you've got it just as bad as I do.

The elevator felt longer than it was but when the cold air from the car park hit my face it felt heavenly. Taylor drove us to work with Sawyer behind. He has the duties of babysitting me at work today. I've come quite accustomed to Sawyer, he feels more brotherly to me than a body guard these days.

We arrive at my ivory business tower and I take a deep breathe. Come on Grey, you don't need to be nervous.

" have a good day Ana" Christian speaks but his face falls. Oh fifty, I am going to miss being with you all the time. These last few weeks he has been with me 24/7 and I have loved every minute of it. There is never a time where I don't get enough of this man. I will always want more.

"I'm going to miss you" I speak and caress his cheek.

" me too. More than you know. I love you" and he places a kiss on my forehead. I climb out of the car – trying not to prove that my skirt is in fact short – with Sawyer joining me. The building hadn't changed to my joy. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I'm glad it's the same. Lucy was the receptionist today and she threw a big grin on her face when she saw me coming.

" oh Ana, it's so good so see you back" she squeals excitedly. I liked Lucy and she was very good at her job.

" thank you. Is Hannah in?" I ask.

"yes Ana. She's waiting for you. Everything is ready to be caught up on and a breakfast tea has just been brewed". This is why I love my staff. They look after me too.

"thank you" I reply and make my way up to much office where Hannah would be. I'm cautious to see Hannah as she was a part in _blip_ happening and I know in hindsight I should have kept more on top of my schedule and noticing my shot appointments but fuck. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart remember these past events but swiftly move them as side. Not today Satan. When I opened the doors there she stood with paper work and of course my tea already on the desk.

" oh Ana it's so good to have you back here. I've missed you.". I smile. Christ even seeing Hannah is hard.

" thank you. It's good to return. So, shall we catch up?" and then Hannah dives into everything and I'm lost in this meeting for 4 hours.

I start to feel hungry so Sawyer kindly goes to get me lunch – chicken salad with a diet coke. Nothing fancy.

*bing* and my blackberry lights up blue.

 **Good first day back at work Steele. Ring me later to fill me in. See you soon. K x**

I haven't spoken to Kate in a long time. I just couldn't. She is of course the best, best friend I could ask for but she is so intrusive at times that with blip I couldn't have her asking me all these questions.

I just put my phone back down when it starts to ring. It's _him_. Finally, I've been waiting.

"hello"

"hello baby, you okay?". God even though I left him like 5 hours ago I miss him. I want to be cradled in his arms.

"yes thanks, you?".

" I am. But I am having a hard time being away from my wonderful wife".

Oh. I blush.

"I wish you were with me" I spoke and I felt like a child for some reason.

" me too Ana. I love you Mrs Grey".

"love you too Christian. See you at 5.30".

"bye baby". And he hung up. I dive back into other bits of paper work. I've missed so much since I've been off.

 ***buzz*** goes my intercom.

"yes?" I answer

"er Mrs Grey we have a Mrs Lincoln to see you".

My breath hitches. Are you fucking kidding me. This fucking bitch troll will not leave me the fuck alone.

"why is she here?". Fucking bitch troll.

"she says she needs to speak with you urgently". Fine. But I'm calling fifty and I'm taking precautions with this vile woman.

"I'll send Sawyer to collect Mrs Lincoln". Fuck. Christian is going to flip.

"SAWYER!" I shout and he comes rushing in.

" Elena is down stairs and apparently must see me. Search her and bring her up. Do not leave my side once you are back. I am going to contact Mr Grey now". He looks at me worried. He knows Christian is going to fucking kill me. But he complies.

"yes ma'am". And he leaves to retrieve the bitch troll.

I press dial on Christian's number and await the shit that is about to unfold.

"Ana! Are you okay?". And I decide to be utterly truthful.

"no. No I am not. After everything that's fucking happened. She's turned up here". I shout. I am freaking pissed actually.

"what. Who? ANA WHO?". Wait for it Grey.

"Elena". I hear him growl and I know he's probably leaning his office to come straight to me now.

"I'm coming. Do not be alone with her Ana. I forbid you. Sawyer better be with you at all times. Fuck. Why does she have to... I'm coming. Ana be safe. Be careful. Fucking listen to me and don't do anything stupid". And in the background I can hear the cars doors shutting. He'll be here within 20 minutes. Not long at all.

"yes Christian". And he puts the phone down on me. Fuck.

I don't know how minutes have past but I know she's going to waltz in my office soon with that crappy dye job blonde hair of hers and probably be more of a bitch than usual. There on que was a knock on my door and it gave me 1 second to prepare myself.

" Mrs Lincoln for you, Mrs Grey". Sawyer announced and shut the door after Elena came in. And fuck she looked pretty fucking good. Her black dress was tight and clearly she'd made an effort to see me.

"Elena. What a surprise. What can I do for you?". I ask. Sweet as sugar.

"oh no Anastasia. Don't be innocent with me. I've come here for a reason. See I've stayed away cause Christian wanted me to. But I cant any longer. I miss him and he doesn't know it yet but he's made for me. You need to be out of the picture. He isn't the Christian that I love, that I trained him to be around you and I want him back".

I was just about ready to burst in fit of laughter. Is this fucking troll delusional? How can she even think that she has a hold on Christian like I do? I'm angry really fucking angry. I want to drag her out of my office by her hair.

"are you fucking kidding me" I start and she looks at me confused.

" do you realise that _I_ am married to Christian? That _I_ sleep next to him every night? That _I_ am the woman he makes love too?". I threw that one in there to hurt. I had no feelings but hatred towards her now.

I stood up from off of my chair and had my hands flat on my desk. Anger radiated through me. And then the door bursts open and my fifty is here. He analyses me and sighs relief realising that I am okay.

"YOU". He shouts pointing to Elena.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?". She looks at him straight into his gray eyes.

"I miss you christian". She starts and her words make my stomach sick. This asshole needs to leave. Proto.

"and you thought you'd come here to see my wife? I told you before. I don't want anything to do with you. We are done. Why can't you get that in your head?". He asks and I want to laugh. It's probably all that bleach blonde hair dye sinking into her brain. I reel myself in. That's such a teenager response.

" but I'm the one for you. Don't you see? You need me and you need the control. You have gone so soft recently but I know you Christian and I know even now, you want the control and the sex together again. She can't be what you want but think about where you came from and where I brought you. Don't you want that?".

I awaited his answer but I'm so fucking mad. I walk around my desk and go to stand next to were like a unit now. Both together and battling the enemy.

"NO". He shouts ands I sag in relief. Why do I doubt him?

Elena looks at me with disgust but then smirks. What is she planning?

"oh Ana? I'm sorry to hear about your baby". And she is so fucking smug right now.

twists and my heart screams. How the fuck does she know? I look at fifty but he doesn't look back at me. He didn't? I move to be in front of him and force his eyes to look into mine.

He wouldn't have told her surely? He cut all ties. He just said so. But how would she know? Grace does the acknowledge her any more so that leaves? I'm so hurt. So hurt and so fucking angry. I turn to Mrs bitch troll and without thinking punch her straight in the face.

I'm not sure what happened after but I've never felt better in that moment. I finally got to punch Mrs Robinson in the face.


	6. Chapter 6 : Forgiveness or am I a mug?

Okay so again guys I'm sorry for the upcoming grammar errors but it seems the only way I can upload anything is by writing on my phone so please be kind. I've got tonnes of ideas for this story and I actually believe I could complete this one! Which if you have read any of my other stories, is a miracle for me.

I write this chapter listening to the new Halsey song from the fifty shades of grey soundtrack. I am beyond excited . Are you guys?

 **Chapter 6 : Forgiveness, or am I a fucking mug?**

Elena was escorted out of the building by Sawyer. Taylor stayed with Christian and I. I guess he could sense the anger in the air. Good move Taylor, Christian might not live after my conversation with him.

Christian did not look at me. He was sat in the chair across from my desk. My hand was throbbing with pain from the punch, but do I regret it? Do I fuck. I have always fantasised about punching bitch face Robinson and fuck, it was the best feeling. But now I have this to deal with. I try to rack over my brain when Christian would have told her but I couldn't think straight. I was pissed and insanely upset at the same time and the feeling was coming more common since being the wife of Mr Grey.

"do you not have anything to say?" I ask Christian since he has decided to become a fucking mute. I need answers. I am betrayed. He has done this again. He has yet again ran to her and discussed our fucking personal life. I am mad. 50/10 should we say, how apt.

He doesn't say anything. He is avoiding my questions and that tells me she was right. He won't even defend himself.

"let me tell you something Christian. I am your wife, remember? You discuss things.. oh like our child with me and _not_ with that stupid excuse for a woman. I am so hurt from this. Again and again you run to her and it leaves me feeling helpless. How can I trust you? You've betrayed me _again_ and it's every fucking time I need you. I'm going home. Not with you. You can do what you want. I can't fucking do this anymore Christian". And he says nothing.

Sawyer takes me back to our home and I walk up to my sub bedroom. I lay on the bed and cry. I always cry. How can I get over this? It's the same shit all the time. He hurt me once and now again. How many times to I have to endure this?

I can hear movement downstairs and that tells me that Christian has followed me home. Of course. This was meant to be my first day back at work, getting my shit together again but of course some other shitty kink in the wheel come along and pushes me down. I'm exhausted. My brain cannot hold anything else.

I lay in bed and notice Christian hasn't come to me. She was right, of course she was right. This just proves it. But what do I do now? She's a hard fucking limit for me but I can't leave him. Not after everything. I love him more than anything but fucking hell, this is too painful.

I look at my phone. Nothing but I notice the time is 8.45pm and I have no idea where the time ran off too but I was hungry. Ugh. Time to face the shit storm that is your life Grey. The kitchen was empty. Thank the Lord. I walk to the fridge and find the ready made mac and cheese. I throw it in the microwave and the wave of activity must have caught fifties attention cause he comes out of his study. His expression is wary. And so he should be.

He goes to say something but stops. What is there to say? Yet again we are here. It's such a vicious cycle and I'm always getting hurt.

The 'bing' of the microwave breaks my eye contact with Christian and I retrieve my food. I sit and tuck in. Christian is still stood in the doorway. Oh man up fifty.

"are you going to come and talk or just stand there?". I throw that out there to try and see if I can bring some sense of life into my deer in headlights.

He walks over and sits on the stool besides me. He brushes his hand through his hair. He is wearing sweats and a tee. Even though I'm pissed, my God he still looks delicious.

"so?" I prompt "tell me. Everything". He again runs his hands through his hair. Oh Mr Grey you are nervous.

"for fucks sake Christian. Fucking tell me or I will grab my shit and leave tonight". His eyes bulge into shock.

"It wasn't intentional" he starts and thank the Lord, the mute actually speaks.

"oh?".

" when you were in the hospital, the day you came out actually, I went home to get some clean clothes and make myself look better. The hope I had lost came back and I wanted to be quick. To get back to you".

I eat my mac and cheese listening intently.

" I wanted to get you flowers and pick them out myself so I went to the florists on 3rd and I didn't expect her to be there. Like fuck, I thought she had fucked off out of the city. I was cornered by the roses and I couldn't escape. She started saying shit like she said in front of you but I didn't want to hear it. She was making me angry cause she wouldn't take my answer seriously. I wanted to throw her through the window".

The mental image pleased me. I smiled slightly and Christian caught me. I flushed, he rolled his eyes.

"I just needed to get back to you but she was still going on ands on so I blurted out that this wasn't t right time. That my wife is in hospital and that caught her attention and she wanted to know what was wrong with you". Oh? Suddenly she became all forth coming and caring.

I snorted. She is so full of bullshit.

Christian continued " I said you had an accident and she stopped all the nagging about her and I and I felt like I had Elena my friend back for a second. She was trying to comfort me saying that you're a strong woman. I laughed cause she was acting as if you were dying. I said that you were being released today and I wanted to get back. I turned and then a saw a man with a baby in front of me. Then it hit me that I won't get that".

Oh shit. He is really talking. I stop eating and stare at him. All the anger had subsided and now I felt guilt.

"I wanted to picture myself with junior. And I stared to feel these emotions again and Elena caught me off guard and I just said it. I wasn't thinking. I said, we'd lost our child and she couldn't imagine the pain we were going through. Anyway, she talked and wanted to know if I needed anything she'd be there but I refused. I needed to be with my wife I repeated and left". He pulled my face into his hands.

" I wanted to tell you but with the sad news you were so down and I didn't think we'd see her again. I'm so sorry Ana. I didn't think. I was just so.. confused".

Fuck fifty. Why do you have to make it so hard for me to stay mad at you?

" I'm still pissed" I repeat and he nods.

" I would be shocked if you weren't. But I didn't mean it. I'm just sorry she ruined your first day back at work". I sigh. Maybe one day I'll get a good day.

"shall we?" he gestures out his hand and I give in and put mine on his. My feelings have ran to the hills and now I feel nothing but Christian.

I wonder where he's taking me but then it's obvious. Our bedroom. He wants to me it up to me. I'm so exhausted. When we get to our bed he starts to kiss me. I feel the sensual pull in my groin but I just too fucking tired from all this shit.

"not tonight". I refused. And Christian cooked an eyebrow.

"I really fucked up huh?" and he pulls this expression that makes me laugh. God dammit fifty.

"yes. But I really am tired. Stay with me?" I plead and how could he refuse. He has a lot of making up to do. I lay in his arms drifting off to a sleep where we are joined by a little boy...

I'm awoken by the piano making sad songs and I know that Christian is playing the feelings that he can't speak. I grab my robe and walk into the living area. I sit besides him and press down on a key. I had no idea what key it were. The music stops and he places his hand on my leg. His fingers hot wiire desire to my inner goddess and she awakes and throws off her clothes. I turn to him smiling as I do so. Yes Christian we are okay. You silly, loud mouthed handsome man. He had me wrapped around his little finger. I am 100% his and regardless of what he does. My heart is bound to him.

We start to kiss and the fire starts to spread between our bodies. It didn't take long for my robe to be on the floor and I had been placed on top of the piano. Ah, we have certainly done this before. I shut my eyes and get lost in this maniac of a man I love.

 **Just something to update. Just a reminder my grammar is terrible. Phones for you. I do proof read but I always end up missing a lot. So, naughty Christian. But let's be honest Ana is smitten. I have a real good plot to come so bare with me. This is just to move it on.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Adventures

Short chapter. Let's just say depression is kicking my ass right now... but I wanted to update..

Anyhow hi to knew followers and favours.

Chapter 7 : Adventures.

It had been 6 months. 6 months since blip. Christian and I don't talk much about it anymore. I have the picture of my first scan in a frame by my bed. I always say goodnight and sweet dreams.

My shower felt as if it was shortened to quick but a knock at the door told me I was taking too long. I grabbed my towel and shoved my hair into a bun then proceeded to go into my bedroom. No work for me today so I started to sniff out the old trusty jeans. Just as my towel dropped to the floor of heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and there he was. Smirk on his face and gray eyes alert with passion and lust. My cheeks went bright red but I continued to find some underwear. Christian slowly walked over towards me and placed his index finger on the top of my back. I felt a surge of electricity and wanting straight away. He slowly started to move his finger down my spine, leaving a trail of lust down my back. I let out a moan as he presses his ever growing erection against my ass.

I close my eyes and realise my breathing has become ragged. His hands find his way to my neck and pushes it to the side so his mouth can start to leave torturing kisses. He doesn't fight fair but I guess he never has. I try to reign myself in but the pull in my groin was winning. I could not resist this man, he was my kryptonite.

I turned around so we were eye to eye and his smile was dazzling. I noted that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh! Each toned muscle of his body was so profound and glistening. I guess someone worked out this morning. I bit my lip admiring the view – it was my favourite of course.

"you are so beautiful" Christian whispered and it make my skin tickle as it did the first time I heard him. Even after all this time, he still wants me. Suddenly I was picked up and placed on top of the Chest of drawers and I was very exposed.

"mmm. My favourite view" he says as if he could hear my thoughts previously. He started to kiss my inner thigh and I knew where he was heading. I squirmed and his hands found my waist to keep me still. I was panting with excitement. The waiting was torture and he knew it. Each kiss I could feel my insides building more. Christ he hadn't even touched me _there_ yet. I let out a moan and then he kissed me _there_ and it was everything. I was ready. His tongue moved in a rhythm that tantalised my sweet spot and I knew I was close. My hands fist in his hair and I pull. Christian let out a growl but continued his sweet teasing.

"oh. Please" I try to move but I can't and then he inserts his finger. Oh shit. Then another. I can feel him smirking against me. That sweet sensation was just around the corner and I was trying to let it build some more.

"come on Ana, let go" he says and his words send me over the edge and I orgasm shakily.

Christian looks very happy with himself when I look down and so he should. Good morning to you Mr Grey. We say nothing but he isn't done yet. He steps out of his shorts and springs free his erection. I bite down on my lip and he smiles, inserting into me as doing so. Oh fuck. He feels so good.

"this will be fast" He orders and I didn't care. I was under his spell. He picks up speed, slamming into me as deep as he could go and I can feel myself rising again.

"let go Ana" and doing as I'm told I orgasm a second time which spills Mr Grey over the edge too.

"good morning" I giggle out and climb off of the drawers. My ass aches from the wood. Christian smiles and kisses my forehead.

"good morning Ana. I'm going to take a shower" just as he walks into our bathroom I hear him say " oh Ana. Gail has packed you a bag. I have a surprise for you". A surprise? Oh more after great morning sex? What else does he have in store for me. Wondering where I were being taken , I get dressed in jeans, chucks and a tee then continue downstairs. Breakfast was left on the counter with a cup of tea. Gail is my spirit animal. I start to dive in and realise how hungry this mornings antics have made me.

I've cleaned my plate when Christian walks in. Damn he looks delicious. I put my plate and cup in the sink and await information about my surprise. I'm excited, it takes me strength to not jump up and down on the spot like a small child. Maybe he's taking me to Disneyland? I giggle in my head. Christian Grey in Disneyland? I can't imagine it.

"ready?" he speaks as he holds out his awaiting hand. I place my in his and kiss his cheek.

"let's go on an adventure Mr Grey" and we leave our home for somewhere new. I didn't know where I was expecting to go but I gathered being the wife of Mr money bags entitled me to trips abroad but we didn't drive to the airport and Charlie Tango was not in sight. I sat in the car still driving past all air related travel. Okay, so we are not going abroad. I frown. I wanted hot weather. I watch out the window intently to see if I could gather any clues but I had no idea and Christian wouldn't tell me.

"please? Give me a hint. You know I hate surprises". And that I did, I mean he knows this. I angrily pout and that makes fifty laugh.

"you're such a child sometimes. Let's just say it's not where you think". I stare at him annoyed. Well Mr Grey I gathered that one.

"I guessed" and I frowned again. Christian placed his finger under my chin to lift my head up.

" I hope you love it"

"I will. No matter what or where it is. As long as I am with you". And I meant that. I can't get enough. I realise that we left all the commotion of the city behind us and now we're in the middle of nowhere.

"Taylor isn't going to murder us is he?" I ask cause we all know he is the man that could in a nano second. He's a trained man!

Christian laughs at me and places his hand on my knee.

"no Ana. We are nearly there though".

What on earth? What are we doing in the middle of nowhere? We must have left any form of civilization behind miles ago. No shops, no gas stations. I'm actually going to be killed by Taylor. Shit.

The road changes from tarmac to stones and now we are off road. Perfect murder location coming up ahead Christian whispers in my ear and I roll my eyes. It's not funny.

There trees and trees and yes, more trees. I started to be reminded of the camping trips I had with Ray when I were younger and I enjoyed them. Ray taught me a lot. I could sustain myself out in the wilderness easily thanks to that man!

I noticed a big cabin ahead and then it clicked. This is where we are staying and it was beautiful. Thick wood logs make the structure of the building and wild colourful flowers surround the outside

" is this yours?" I ask. He never mentioned a secret cabin before.

"ours" he corrects me " but yes. Welcome to the cabin in the woods Mrs Grey". And I knew I was in for some fun in the woods this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8 : Don't ruin this Grey

**Authors note:** So I have had a few things said to me about my knowledge of miscarriages. No, I do not know what it feels like and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. My facts are probably not straight and I never said they would be. I'm not writing this to upset of offend anyone – it's merely a story from my head. I understand how it could make people feel, and if so- I apologise and you can stop reading my story if you need to.

But I have actually got a chance to write on a computer today rather than my phone, so I thought why not upload a chapter in the woods?

 **Chapter 8: Don't ruin this Grey**

Inside the cabin was huge though the outside looked rather small. It was a tardis I swear. It was very modern inside or should I say very fifty! I had a massive smile on my face wondering what adventures we will have this weekend. I have never had sex in the woods before and my inner goddess wakes up from her nap, kicking off her blanket ready to rumble. Taylor sets our bags in the bedroom and then leaves us alone. I wonder if he is staying here with us this weekend and flush at the thought. Taylor probably knows too much about stuff he shouldn't.  
"What do you think?" Christian asks me nervous.  
"I love it! Thank you, it's such a sweet idea. I've never stayed in a cabin like this before" I express and actually I have never stayed in a cabin at all!  
Christian kisses me on the forehead and follows Taylor outside. I look through the window and see them conversing to each other. I decide to take the time to walk around and explore. There's a huge fire place in front of two big gray couches. They look perfect for a nap. I walk into the bedroom and the bed is huge. Bigger than any bed I have seen. This cabin is full of mysteries. There is a bathroom, a library and a study – of course. I decide to make my way back to those comfy looking couches and lay down. I wrap myself in a blanket that was placed on top and suddenly I drift off into a sleep. 

"Ana, Ana baby?" I feel a soft tug on my arms and a hand brush through my hair? What was going on? I flutter my eyes open to see Christian smiling back at me. His Gray eyes are huge and his smile was dazzling.  
I stretch my arms out and realise we are not at home. Oh yeah! We are in the cabin and of course I fell asleep. I just feel so darn tired.  
"what time is it?" I ask and Christian smirks.  
"Eight" oh I've missed dinner "In the morning" and I was confused for a second and realised I was in that big bed and not on the couch anymore. I slept the whole evening away? I flush if red came to my cheeks as I felt embarrassed. What a way to waste and evening Ana!  
"Sorry" I sneak out and start to get out of bed.  
"I didn't have the heart to wake you, though you were out cold. I thought you had died on me" and I can imagine that Christian kept checking on my through out the night. My protective fifty.  
"Well I guess we have a lot to do today then!" I say as I start to get out of bed. I walk towards the bathroom but Christian grabs my hand and pulls me back. I twist slightly and then this weird pull in my stomach gives out pain. I stop suddenly as I can feel liquid making it's way up to my mouth. I quickly pull myself away out of Christian's grasp and run to the toilet where I throw up.  
"Ana?" and of course he has followed me.  
"No, go away. Don't look" but he doesn't listen. Christian pulls the hair from out of my face and rubs my back soothingly. It does feel nice.  
"Ugh. I hate being sick" I start after I've finish throwing up the contents of my stomach. I grab a paper towel and wipe of my mouth.  
Christian looks as me worried. Oh my sweet fifty.  
"I'm okay" and he doesn't look convinced.  
"Do I need to call Dr Crowe?" he asks and I immediately start shaking my head. It's just sickness right.  
"No need, I'm sure I'm okay! Anyway I have not eaten in a very long time so that could be why?"  
"You're hungry?" and the subject is forgotten about as Christian takes me into the kitchen and fills me up with tea and bacon.

I get dressed and await the excitement of what we are doing today. I'm sat on the sofa watching some breakfast show when in comes Christian dressed in hiking gear and that gives me the clue of today. I look down at my choice of shoes and realise pumps are not going to work for this.  
Christian chuckles "There are hiking boots for you in the bedroom Ana" and of course he has thought of everything. I quickly run to the bedroom and Christian swats my behind. Oh I do love playful fifty.  
I remember how much I hate hiking and that I am an attraction for stumbling and falling over on the rocks but Christian looks excited and I can do this for him.  
I noticed Taylor was not around so I guess Christian had given him a day off or something.  
"Ready?" He asks and I swallow.  
"yes" I agree though my insides are squirming. Do not fall Anastasia. The trail wasn't that far from the cabin luckily and I had yet to fall over so this was looking more positive than I thought. Christian was in his element, every different type of tree we passed he told me about. Since when were I married to a boy scout? I never realise how much knowledge he actually held. I guess there are still things I need to learn about Mr Grey.  
"That's poison Ivy, Ana. Don't touch it" and I giggled of course even I knew that one.  
I roll my eyes and continue forward.  
"Just cause we are put in the wilderness, doesn't mean I wont spank you" He says and he's set off an alarm in my groin. How does he do that?  
I want the challenge though. I wanted to feel his hand make my ass red.  
"Oh really? Is that a challenge Mr Grey?" and I see his eyebrows lift. He is enjoying this as much as I am.  
"Oh no, Mrs Grey. I don't believe this a challenge that you could win".  
"Shall we take bets?" I press and my insides are moving around rapid fire. Oh I was so hot for my husband.  
"Why take bets when I know I would win" and it's true.  
I bite my lip and I hear him intake a breath.  
"Oh I don't think so Mr Grey, though you'd have to catch me first" and I ran ahead. I heard him laugh and he was chasing after me. I was being careful not to fall over and so far it was working. Christian was fast but for some reason I was faster. I was screaming as he nearly caught me but I wormed my way out of his grasp. We were both laughing and living care free. This is was it's about. All the shit and pain we've been through. We were a young couple and madly in love.  
I stopped out of breath at the bottom of the next hill and Christian crashed into me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.  
"My Mrs Grey, since when did you get so fast?" but he kept kissing my face and it tickled me. I couldn't stop laughing. I was just so happy.  
I placed my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes but again that feeling hit my stomach and that vile liquid started to make its way north.  
I tried to hold it in and held my hand up to my mouth so Christian would get what I meant. He let go of me and I threw up yet again into a bush. Classy.  
"Anaaaaaaa" Christian moans and I know it's killing him to not phone a Dr.  
I really don't feel well and I just want to crawl in to bed and sleep.  
"Can we head back please?" I ask and he nods. Instead of walking he picks me up and carries me like a child back to the Cabin. I like being this close in his arms. I felt safe.  
It didn't take long to get back which made me realise we must have walked insanely slow to reach where we just were. Christian laid me down on the bed and got a cold flannel and placed it on my forehead. It felt heavenly. My eyes already started to droop and I was utterly knackered.  
"Are you okay Ana?" and I merely "mm" in response and I hear him faintly chuckle.  
"Sleep Mrs Grey, I love you" and I wanted to say it back but I was gone, drifted off into a dream about that familiar copper haired boy.

 **Christian P.O.V**

I know something is not quite right with Ana and I really want to phone Dr Crowe but I do one better. Ana has fallen asleep yet again so I walk into the study and press dial. My mother will help me out and Ana doesn't need to know.  
Grace answers on the 3rd ring. God bless this woman.  
"Christian! Darling, how are you?" and she sounded ecstatic. Calm down mother. I roll my eyes.  
"Hi mom, I'm fine. I actually have a query about Ana" I explain.  
"Oh, what's the matter?"  
"Mom, she's not well and I don't know why. She's been sleeping a lot and throwing up". The phone was silent and I didn't understand why…  
"Mom?"  
"How long has Ana been throwing up for?" I squint my eyes in confusion, what is she getting at?  
"Just today that I am aware of".  
"Hmm. Is she there?" Grave asks.  
"No, she's asleep.. I can get her to call once she is awake?"  
"Yes. I need to speak with her. It'll be easier that way". And I know she knows something but isn't telling me. God damn woman's code.  
"What is is?" I ask knowing that she isn't going to tell me.  
"I just need to talk to Ana Darling, nothing to worry about. Just give her lots of water and rest". Okay, I can do that.  
"Bye mom, thanks"  
"Bye Darling. Remember to get Ana to phone me" and she puts the phone down. What do you know Grace? I put my phone in my back pocket confused and irritated that she didn't tell me her thoughts.  
I go into the kitchen and pour Ana a glass of water and place it on the bed side table. I take this time to catch up on emails and other work bits. I have given Taylor the day off she he's gone into the nearest town to do some sight seeing.  
It's gone 4 hours and Anastasia is still asleep. I walk into the bedroom and place my hand on her chest just to check she is in fact still breathing.  
Her cheeks are red and sweat is on her forehead. I wonder if it's too hot in hear but I don't think it is. I open the window slightly anyway just to give her some air. I watch her and my she is an actual angel. I've watched her sleep more than watching her awake and she is just so beautiful. I thank my lucky stars that she's mine.  
I hear her whisper something and she rolls over. I thought maybe she was waking up but a snore escapes her mouth and I gather she is still out for the afternoon. I take a shower and let the water clear away any remainder from our hike. My mind started to wonder and wish Ana was in the shower with me. I'd start kissing her sweet neck and let me hands wonder around to her perfect ass. I close my eyes day dreaming and then realise that I am getting too carried away. Even with my erection growing, I try to change my thoughts. Sex is too good with Ana to do anything else. I turn the shower to cold to stop these desires and when ready get out of the shower. I grab clean clothes and face my sleeping beauty., I'm bored without her and really wish she would wake up. Can I wake her up? Mother said she needed rest but I want to be selfish and see her awake.

I place my hand back on her cheek and kiss her closed eyes.  
"Ana. Ana, baby – Wake up" I coo softly and notice her eyes flutter slightly.  
"come on sleepy head. I'm lonely here without you" and then her big blue eyes are staring at me. She is so fucking beautiful.

 **Ana P.O.V**

I fell asleep again? Whose idea was it to bring me away cause I'm proving such a party pooper right now.  
"sorry, I'm just so tired. Maybe it's the fresh air" I laugh and stretch out my limbs. Oh that feels good.  
"Don't be mad at me" and I frown, what have you done now Grey?  
"Mad?" I question.  
"I phoned my mom whilst you were asleep and explained your symptoms" Oh fifty, you just couldn't help yourself could you"

"And she wants you to phone her. I don't know why" and I knew that bothered him. I nodded my head.  
"Let me brush my teeth and I'll phone her". I continued to the bathroom and freshened up and then headed into Christian's study. He was sat on his chair and chose to sit on his lap. I picked up the phone and phoned my mother-in-law.  
Ring.. Ring.. Ring..  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Grace it's Ana" and for some reason I felt rather nervous. I knew Christian could hear the conversation.  
"Ana, Christian told me about your symptoms and I just have a couple of questions for you". What did she think she knew? Yes definitely nervous now.  
"okay".. My stomach was churning with nerves. Christian was rubbing my back. I'm sure he could sense my feelings.  
"Ana, when was your last period?" Oh what a weird question to ask. What was she getting at. Christian looked at me and I saw that he knew instantly what she was getting at. I started to count in my head and realise it was roughly 4 weeks ago.. and I never re-got the shot. Oh shit. My mind clicked. We hadn't been using condoms. I don't think either of us thought about this. I looked at Christian in the eyes and I'm sure his face mirrored mine.  
"Ana?" Grace calls noticing how quiet I was.  
"Um" was all I could choke out. Of course I would be happy but that doesn't stop the worry of what happened last time. What if I loose… No Ana. Snap out of it.  
"I think you need to see Dr Crowe when you get back Ana. Just to be sure". I let out a big breath not realizing that I had been holding it for a few seconds.  
"Okay"  
"I'll speak to you soon okay, Phone me if you feel anything else at all" Grace sounded excited. Second time lucky right?  
"I will. Thank you" and I pressed end call. Christian was silent but his expression was unreadable. Happy? Sad? I couldn't tell.  
I let out a whimper and that snapped fifty out of his daze. He kissed my cheek and pulled me close. It's not that I wasn't happy. I'm now terrified of what could happen. I needed to see Dr Crowe soon and confirm this. I mean, maybe I'm not pregnant? Maybe I just have a bug and this is all just a dream. But maybe you are pregnant my subconscious spoke and that thought lingered. A baby? I smile slightly. I didn't want to get my hopes up but it's hard not too.  
I look at fifty.  
"Christian.. What if I am?" I speak and he answers me with the most remarkable smile and kisses me passionately.  
What a weekend in the woods? I didn't expect this on my little adventure but this could be the best adventure yet.  
As the evening went on we ate chicken soup and sat in front of the fire. It was hard not to be excited by this news and Christian was beaming. We had one day left here and then when Monday rolls around Dr Crowe will be investigating into my little dream.

"We are going to have a family" Christian lets out and if he weren't sitting I know he would be jumping up and down on the spot.  
"Possibly" I say bringing the factor of reality back in the room.  
"We are going to be parents" and I smiled. We were already parents to little blip but just not in how we figured. This time, I am doing this right, just like I should have with blip. I know my little baby is up there watching and looking down on his sibling. Together we are going to protect this little life and I can't wait.

Is it Monday yet?

 **Authors note:**

 **Next update will probably be Wednesday. So long little loves. Do not be harsh on me. If you do not like or agree with my story then please don't read. The comments you leave, I do read and they can put me down – to some points where I don't want to continue, but I will cause I enjoy writing.**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm not a China doll

**Authors note: So I finally have the computer all to myself all day so I am doing what I promised and will be writing a healthy chapter. I've been getting Pm's about the timeline of events and I've not really set them to be very clear. I'm just typing snippets I have in my head. I might add in a couple one shots here and there. The Grey's first Christmas Ect. But for now I'm just going to continue with is Mrs Grey knocked up?**

 **Chapter 9: I'm not a China doll.**

Since I spoke to Grace last night Christian has been on cloud 9. He's smiling constantly and always kissing my cheek with his hand touching ever so slightly on my stomach. I am happy too, of course but there is still that thought of what if? What if I get my hopes up then when we visit tomorrow, Dr Crowe laughs in my face and explains – no Ana, you're not pregnant, it's just a common illness -SIKE! I don't think I could take that. Not anymore.  
The only bad thing since last night is Christian has suddenly become – well, I know he always has been – wary of me doing things. I can't be left alone. I wanted a shower, he followed me. I wanted to cook breakfast, he had to supervise. Apparently now I am made of glass. Sigh, my protective fifty. I had a lack of independence anyway and now, I know I am going to loose even more of this.  
"Ana?" Christian calls, I sigh.  
"In here" I reply. I was sat in his study catching up on emails Hannah needed me to go over urgently. In walks Mr protective in his casual attire – black jeans and a tight gray tee. My he was a god and all mine.  
His smile was huge and definitely infectious.  
"How're you feeling baby?" he asks and I think I had counted that to number 34 from the times he has asked me since I awoke this morning.  
"I'm okay. Still okay" I laugh and roll my eyes. He cocks an eyebrow but does not say anything. Oh, no threats of spanking anymore? What am I? A China doll?

"So what are we doing today? A walk, a bike ride?".  
"Actually Ana, I want to get lost in my wife for the day". Hello my inner goddess arises. You said you wanted sex Grey, so here we are. I swallow and I must have a funny expression on my face cause Christian laughs at me.

Due to the lack of energy I have seem to accustomed over these last few days means that I have yet to dive into my delicious husband and I know he is building up tension, I can sense it.  
I wonder what he has planned for us. I know we are leaving at 4 and it's now 11am and I wonder what the next 5 hours are going to bring. Oh baby, I am ready.  
He cocks his head to the side and greedily looks down my body. I want to place my hands in front but I know he'd go all fifty on me. I am beautiful in his eyes and I should never be ashamed of my body in front of him.  
"I think you are wearing too many clothes Mrs Grey" he speaks and even the tone of his voice can get me damp in _that_ place.  
I bite my lip in anticipation and slowly start to undress myself. I take my time, letting him absorb everything I am doing. His eyes never leave my body and I can his trousers getting tighter. He shifts slightly, oh- getting uncomfortable Mr Grey?  
I'm now stood only in my bra and panties and I know this is what is going to drive him wild. I unhook my bra straps and let my breasts pop out of each cup. I smile ever so sweetly whilst doing so. Christian hasn't moved from the spot and his is evidently hard right now.  
"You. Are. So. Fucking. Beautiful". His words travel and soak into my skin. I can never tire from hearing them. After all this, he is mine, so fucking mine.  
I go to pull my pants down..  
"No" he speaks and starts to step towards me. He kisses my cheeks, my neck – working his way to my breasts. I close my eyes and let the torture begin. I know it won't take me long….

 **Christian P.O.V**

Ana is stood in front of me wearing nothing but her panties. My fucking god, she is so beautiful. How can she be mine? Everything about her screams sex appeal. She's a siren and calling only my name. I'm allured to her. She parts her lips and I can see her tongue scrape along her bottom lip. Fuck, I am so hard. We have not had sex since we'd been here yet and I wanted to get lost in my wife for fucking hours. This raging boner was making me jeans tighter by the second. She goes to take her panties off but I stop her. That's something I must unwrap Mrs Grey. I walk over to her and start to kiss every inch of her skin. She smells so sweet and addictive. She's my drug and I can't get enough. I get to her breasts and fuck me, they are perfect. So round and perky. My hand fits them perfectly She was made for me. Even with a slight touch her nipples respond. That's my girl. I still can't believe I am the only man that has been over her body. She has had so many suitors but none of them hold her like I do. She's been mine since she fell into my office. Only mine.  
We got to the bed and she lays down first. Her skin is pale like porcelain and I want to lavish in her scent. I kneel over her and look down. Her big blue eyes make it easy to get lost. They are two sapphires, the most beautiful pair of gems I have ever seen. I continue with my kissing and head towards those delectable pants. See through lace? Good choice Mrs Grey. I can see everything, so I tug on her pubic hair and she moans. I pull them down and I don't even need to check to know she is ready. Ana is squirming on the bed, awaiting my touch. I part her legs with my hands.  
She is just fucking heavenly.  
"Hold still" I command. She nods in response but we both know it is going to be hard for her. I move myself up so she knows I'm ready to take her. My dick twitches in response. Fucking dive in Grey. I look Ana in the eyes and get this over whelming feeling of love. I love this woman so much, who would have thought it?  
"I love you Ana" I say and before she could respond I slam into her, making her scream in pleasure. Yes, baby. Feel me.  
"Oh" She moans out and I watch as she tries to hold still but I can feel her pelvis try to meet with mine.  
"You feel so good Ana. Oh I have missed this"  
"Me too" and she squeals again. I keep pounding her hard and I know I haven't got long left.  
"Let go Ana" I speak and pick up the pace even more. Fuck she is close I can feel her body tighten around me. She's a goddess – who, lets out a desired moan and orgasms around me, sending me over the edge too. Christ, she will unman me.  
I roll off of her and lay by her side. I notice she yawns. I don't think so Mrs Grey, I have not had my fill of you yet.  
She rolls over to look me in the eyes and she does look beat. Poor Ana. I know she tired and everything wears her out at the moment but I will have my way.  
"I don't think so Ana, I haven't had enough yet" she looks at me shocked. Yes Ana, one time isn't enough for me baby.  
"This time you call the shots" I say and that catches her attention. She smiles like the naughty flirt she is and climbs on top of me.  
"Well then, Mr Grey. I guess I could do that" and she looks so fucking sexy right now. Her breasts her hanging in the most taunting way. I just want to devour them entirely. She shifts down my body and places her hands on my dick. Oh you are a tease Anastasia. She licks her lips and that makes me harden even more.  
Whilst looking me dead in the eyes she places her smart mouth on the dick and the sensation is ridiculous and I feel my eyes roll back into my head. This woman has oral skills of a fucking master and she is all fucking mine.

 **Ana P.O.V**

I can safely say that today was added to the list of best fucks in my diary. I am exhausted but I still have to travel home. Christian said I could sleep on the drive. Lucky me. Everything has been packed, even snacks for the road. They're for me. I can't stop eating. Christian loves it. I pick up my duffle bag but two hands take it from my grasp. Oh, okay then. I smile and head to get my handbag but again the same two hands take it before I had the chance.  
I frown can't I even carry my own darn bags now. This is starting to get really annoying. I turn to look at Christian and he is smiling at me. It's hard not to find his smile infectious. I stand my ground and continue to look at him with my perfected bitch face.  
"What's wrong?" he asks. I sigh. Am I really mad that he's being a gentleman towards me?  
"nothing" I don't want to hash an argument. It's been a perfect day.  
Taylor opens the door for me and I climb into the car. I stare out the window and say goodbye to a perfect weekend in the woods.  
I hope he brings me back here one day, maybe we'll be back as a family of 3! My insides squirm with excitement. Stop, Ana, stop. I don't want to get too excited until I speak with Dr Crowe.

The drive home was long. Christian didn't really talk to me, he was catching up on emails on his phone.  
I heard a **Bing** on my phone and looked at who sent me the message.

 **Hey Ana, how you been? I'm in town this week and thought lunch? Jose  
** Oh great, Just when things seemed to be going well. I look at fifty and I know he would go bat shit crazy on me if I didn't show him.

I merely just passed him my phone so he could read. At first he looks confused but then I see the anger come out in his face. He frowns.  
"No" he speaks and I like I didn't know that, that would be the answer.  
"He's my friend Christian" and I don't even know why I'm defending this shit cause we all know that I will not be allowed to go.  
"He still wants you Ana. I don't fucking think so". Why oh why do you have to be so controlling? I am pissing married to you, I think Jose should finally get that he cannot have me.  
"Christian" I start but he looks at me. Fuck he is so fucking angry.  
"No. Fucking no. End of" and he starts replying on my phone.

 **It's Christian. The answer is no and it will always be no. Leave my wife alone.** And he hits send. Well, goodbye Jose, I guess we will not be friends anymore. I'm so fucking angry, I stare out of the window trying to hold back all these tears. I know for a fact I am probably never going to have any male friends. Mr protective will always think they want to get in my pants.  
Christian doesn't acknowledge me for the rest of the drive and I know it's cause he is pissed and well so am I. I tried not cry on the way home but I couldn't stop myself. I noticed him looking at me a few times but he didn't do anything.

When we arrive home it's the same, not like I expected it to be different, but I do enjoy the home comforts.  
I head straight up into my library and lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.  
Fuck me, I am shattered. I love Christian but he is just so exhausting in everything. He's so bipolar it's hard to keep up. We have had a wonderful day of sex but then something or someone like Jose can tip his good mood over edge and out spills the bad.  
Then there is tomorrow. We have an 8:30am appointment with Dr Crowe. I would see Dr Greene but since the shot fiasco, Christian wanted me to change Dr's and he trusts Dr Crowe. I am overwhelmed with emotions and I really want to be pregnant. I know I'd only be what, 4 weeks or something but I want to be a mother. Last time, I was scared cause I didn't know if I could do this and I knew fifty was going to be pissed, but now – I know what I want and I know it's a family. Even Christian is excited though I can still see he is scared as hell too, but what new parents are not?  
I just hope tomorrow is what I want it to be.  
I feel like someone is watching me and see fifty stood in the door way. I cannot work out his expression and it puts me on edge.  
"Hi" he speaks and I know he's come to grovel.  
"Hey" I reply and I sit up from the couch. Christian walks in and sits next to me and picks up the book from the table.  
"Ah, Romeo and Juliet" and I know he is trying to make small talk cause he is nervous. So you should be Grey, you pissed me off.  
I don't say anything. I pick up my phone from the sofa arm and quickly text Kate.  
 **See you soon? Ana x**

and I know it need a girls day. Don't get me wrong I love spending all my time with Christian but it's starting to get too much and I just need to vent to someone that doesn't have a hot wire to my groin.

"I know. I overreacted".

Sorry, did my Mr Grey actually admit how over bearing and controlling he is? Shit, he must think he is the dog house.  
"You did"  
"I just can't let you go to lunch with Jose fucking Rodriguez". I roll my eyes. It's turning into my form of a catch phrase.  
"Look Christian, I didn't say I _was_ going to lunch. I just showed you the message cause I know how crazy you go on me. I didn't expect you to still going fucking nuts on my ass and not even let me have a chance to have a say. I think if I wanted to go for lunch with an old friend, I can. I would be respectful of you and take Sawyer, so I would not be in fact alone with Jose fucking Rodriguez. But again, you loose your shit and I'm left without a friend".  
Fucking put that in your pipe and smoke it Grey!  
I notice him look sad and I feel kind of bad. No, Ana – Stick your ground.  
"It's just hard for me Ana. I hate the way he looks at you".  
"Oh for fuck sake Christian" I hold up my wedding ring hand "I am yours. See? And I am pretty sure I am knocked up with your baby right now, so I don't know how much more I could be yours". This is so fucking exhausting.  
He smiles at me and its so darn cute.  
"say that last bit again" and I can see that playful smile toying on his lips.  
"What? That I might be carrying your baby right now?" and his eyes are gleaming.

"Do you know how happy that would make me Ana?" and whoa, change of subject. I start to calm down and focus on what he is saying, he really wants a child.  
"yes, it would me too Christian" and he kisses me and plays with my hair.  
"You are mine and I cannot wait to see Dr Crowe tomorrow".

Still kissing me, he lifts me onto his lap.

Lets just say the argument was over. I wasn't seeing Jose and we were too happy for the oncoming revelation that I could be pregnant.  
I sit on top of my husbands erection and let him take control in showing me how much he wants to protect what is his.

Monday.

It's Monday and it's 7.30am. I'm waiting for Christian to come out of his study. He had to send some last minute emails as he shall not be in the office today. Luckily for me Hannah has everything under control so I have the day off to see if I am carrying.  
I feel so nervous and hope that I wasn't imagining all of these feelings I feel. My nausea has been insane this morning and last night. I woke about 4 times just to throw everything up and of course Christian was with me every time.  
Taylor announces that the car is ready and out strolls Christian wearing a gorgeous suit. It's navy blue and is tight in all the right places.  
I however am wearing jeans with boots and a dark blue blouse. Christian's favourite colour on me. I aim to please.

"we should get going Ana, you ready?" and I smile. I am so ready.  
We walk into the elevators and the same electricity hits us both. I try not laugh. Those tight trousers are not doing Christian any favors into hiding anything.  
I don't say anything and he doesn't either. But we both know that we want to fuck right now.  
Once the Ping of the elevator distracts me from any kind of bad thoughts we are walking to the car.  
Taylor drives carefully and I wonder if Christian has told him too? My thoughts are running wild. I know everything doesn't seem to want to go my way but please let me have this. After everything. I say a prayer in my head hoping that it will be answered.  
When we arrive at Dr Crowe's office we are the only ones in her waiting room. Christian wanted to get in before anyone else and with some added help of extra money, Dr Crowe could fit us in before her opening hours.  
We sit in silence and my stomach is alive with butterflies. Christian is soothing me by rubbing his thumb over my knuckles- again.  
"Mr and Mrs Grey?" Dr Crowe calls and we both stand up. She leads us into her small examination room. There are machines hooked up and I remember from last time what this examination entails.  
"Right Mrs Grey, lets see shall we. Please take off your underwear and lay under the blue sheet. I'll be back in one second". And Dr Crowe leaves the room. Christian watches me like a hawk and I hand him my underwear. I watch him in shock as he sniffs it and places my pants in his pocket. Really Christian, really!  
He smiles and I shake my head. When does he never surprise me?  
Dr Crowe walks back in and I am safely hidden under the thin blue sheet, it makes a noise every time I move. I flush red.  
"Okay, lets do this. I see you think you might be pregnant Mrs Grey, what symptoms have you been having?" she talks whilst putting a condom on the wand like tool. Ah yes, I remember this from last time. Ugh, it is going to be cold again.  
"I've been really tired to the point I want to sleep all the time and the nausea. That's getting worse each day" I explain. Christian says nothing, he's nervous.  
"Okay then Mrs Grey, lets be sure. Please part your legs. This will feel cold" Christian's eyes are cautious as he watches the wand go towards my lady parts. Yes dear, it's a vaginal examination.  
She pushes the wand inside and I close my eyes. Can't they warm these things up first? Christ. It's feels weird. Not sexual as I imagine fifty to think.  
Christian and I both look at the monitor. It's full of white lines and shapes on the black screen. Dr Crowe moves the wand around searching for that little heart beat.  
"Ah, there we are. See there? That little tiny flutter is your baby. Congratulations Mrs Grey, Mr Grey – baby Grey is in the building!" and I start to cry.  
How do I deserve this? This is a second chance. I am staring at the screen overwhelm with utter joy and happiness. Dr Crowe snaps some pictures for us and they look identical to blips. I turn to look at Christian and he is fascinated by the screen. I notice his eyes are filled with water too. Yes, Christian we are having a baby.  
Dr Crowe removes the wand and talks to us about our due date. She thinks I am 4 weeks also, so I'm still early on. We have decided not to tell anyone until I am further along just to be on the safe side. I am full of leaflets and knowledge on what I do and don't do.  
Christian just stares at the scan of blip 2 the whole time and I know he's in a worlds of his own. I thank Dr Crowe and she gives us a minute to talk and get ready before I need to head to her assistant to make another appointment in a few weeks.  
"So" I say and I am beaming with happiness.  
"I love you Ana. So much" he says and kisses me on the forehead still holding on to the picture.  
"I love you too, _daddy_ ". I reply and that makes a tear roll down Christian's cheek.  
"I am a dad. Oh Ana, I can't wait" and he hugs me tightly.

So here I am, pregnant with a baby Grey and ready to start this journey.

 **Authors note: Guys, I know this is probably a rushed chapter and lots of angry then love moments but isn't that the normality of the Grey's? They get angry, fight then fuck! It's just how it is.**

 **I hope this was okay. This is 6 pages and the most I have wrote for this story. I am going to update on Wednesday and let everyone see the scan from Christian's point of view. I think that would be interesting. So until then, by little loves!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Mothers and Fathers

**Authors note: As promised a new chapter today! I finished work and now I'm home alone for 4 hours so, what else is there to do but write the next chapter? Okay, okay – a little perspective of Christian for this.. then we are back on with the story!**

 **Chapter 10 – Mothers and Fathers.**

"Mr and Mrs Grey?" I look at my wife. I can see she is scared and for once in my life, I pray to god that we get want we want. I know I'd lose her if we were not with a child. I know it would destroy her and that results into her pushing me away. I won't see my wife hurt, I will do anything to stop that.  
I take Ana's hand and we follow Dr Crowe into her examination room. It's small and smells of disinfectant. I remember Grace coming home smelling like this. I used to scrunch my nose up as a child, I don't like the smell.  
"Right Mrs Grey, lets see shall we. Please take off your underwear and lay under the blue sheet. I'll be back in one second" I watch Ana intently as she undresses. Dr Crowe gave her some privacy, I like this woman. She seems to have a brain cell unlike Dr Greene.  
Ana hands me her underwear and I smell them. She smells so sweet. Her fragrance is wired into my brain, it's my favourite perfume. I watch her as she looks shocked, oh baby – that's nothing to be shocked about. I smile back at her. You'll see Mrs Grey, I've always had an interest in breast milk!  
Ana lays under the blue sheet and I see her flush, what is she thinking?  
My heart is racing a dozen and I'm nervous. I still hold Ana's hand waiting for the Dr to return.  
Dr Crowe walks back in and smiles at us both, no doubt for the large amount of money I have paid her to do this. I wanted to be early, no fuss of waiting around. I don't want to talk to other couples showing their excitement for their new gremlin. This is about Ana and I, and I want it to be private. I was lucky enough that no paps were outside or following my car. I can't imagine the headlines when they realise the infamous Mr Grey is going to be a father.  
That word lingers on my mind. _Father.  
_ The only one I could ever hope be as good as is my dad. Carrick was the best father I could have imagined to gain, but what if I can't do it. I look at my wife as her eyes dart around the room. Posters of whats to hopefully come scream at us from the walls.  
I'm doing this for her. I fucking love her. She makes everything right and whole. If Ana wants a child, I will try my darn best to protect them both.  
"Okay, lets do this. I see you think you might be pregnant Mrs Grey, what symptoms have you been having?"  
Ana explains about her tiredness and nausea. I hope Dr Crowe can have some insight to when the nausea might stop cause I can't bear to see my beautiful Ana hurling her guts out over a toilet.  
"Okay then Mrs Grey, lets be sure. Please part your legs. This will feel cold" Part your legs? Don't they use something on your stomach for this?  
I look at what Dr Crowe is doing cautiously. She picks up a wand type thing and places a condom on top.  
Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me? I get I now won't be the only one who has put tools in my wife's delectable body.  
I wonder if it makes Ana horny. I know how responsive she can be. If so, I might have to drag my wife into the toilets and tell Dr Crowe to report back in 5. I wouldn't need that long, I want her already. I stiffen my legs trying to hide my oncoming erection. This isn't the time or place is it Mr Grey I think to myself.

I can see Ana look at the little TV screen so I follow her gaze. It's a black screen with white and gray lines moving around. I don't really know what I am looking for but I'm intrigued. I see Dr Crowe twist and turn the wand, looking for a heartbeat. God I hope there is one there. I see Dr Crowe sigh slightly.  
Oh no, what has she found? I fucking hope to hell it's not bad..  
"Ah, there we are. See there? That little tiny flutter is your baby. Congratulations Mrs Grey, Mr Grey – baby Grey is in the building!"  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I see it, the little flutter. That, that is my child. I feel this overpowering stench of love take over my whole body.  
I love Ana with everything I have and now that has been multiplied by 2. She has given me everything, a chance at more, a chance at love and now this. A chance at fatherhood.  
I can't drag my eyes away from the screen. Dr Crowe takes screenshots and I want a 100 of them. I want to plaster them everywhere. One in my office, my study, my wallet next to the picture of Ana. Christ, I want to scream from the hill tops that I am having a fucking child!  
I look at Ana and see she is crying and I know it's happy tears. Oh baby, I'm so fucking glad I could give you this. Since we lost blip I know she's had a void in her heart. To be honest, I didn't want kids yet, no fucking way – but once you lose something, it all hits home. I can't see my wife so empty and hollow. I felt it too, I felt it even though I didn't originally want him.  
But I do. I can't fucking wait to see Ana change and grow this perfect little guy in her and I know he's going to be all _her._  
Dr Crowe removes the wand and gives Ana time to get herself back together. She then informs us of what yet to come. We are 4 weeks pregnant and she informs us of her due date. We are filled with do's and don't – and trust me they will be fucking don'ts. If Ana thinks she's pulling any shit that could endanger her or my child she has another fucking thing coming.  
She thinks I am protective now -ha! You wait Mrs Grey.  
We have an appointment for 4 weeks time for a routine check up and I can't wait to come back and stare at the scree again. I want to see how much he's grown.  
Ana is quiet and I cannot for the life of me stop staring at the scan picture in my hand. Dr Crowe printed us off 10. Hopefully in a few weeks to give out to family, we don't want anyone to know yet.  
"So" Ana say's beaming with happiness.  
"I love you Ana. So much" I say to her and look at her watering blue eyes. She's so fucking perfect.  
"I love you too, _daddy_ ". She replies and my heart swells. I am never going to tire of hearing that fucking word.  
"I am a dad. Oh Ana, I can't wait" and I grab her and wrap her in my arms. I smell her hair and it smells of my Ana. Fuck, this was the best thing- other than Ana – that has happened to me. I can't fucking wait.  
Baby Grey, I love you so much already.

 **Ana P.O.V**

We decide to head over to the Grey's family home. It will be so hard not to tell them all. Of course Grace has her suspicions but she doesn't officially know – though I will take bets that she will as soon as I walk in her home.  
The whole drive their Christian was nattering about being a father. I never thought he would take it this good. I feel so happy but also a little sad that I didn't get this reaction with blip. I wish he'd have said all this the first time round, hey- Things could have been different?.. I push those thoughts aside. Don't dwell on the past Ana, I say to myself. I look down at the scan and trace my finger around the little flutter.  
This is my second chance and I am going to grab it by the balls and be the best god damn mother there was!  
"I wish we could tell my mom and dad now" Christian lets out. Oh fifty, you are excited  
"Me too, but it's too early Y'know? We should wait till like 12 weeks or something" and Christian groans.  
"That's ages away" he replies and I laugh. Oh fifty, you have 36 weeks left yet and that is definitely going to drag.  
"It'll be here before you know it baby. Just stay quiet for now" and I try my best to do an impression of his serious face. Which clearly didn't work cause Christian laughs straight back at me.  
We arrive at the Grace's home and head inside. I love this house. It honestly feels like home to me though I don't visit as often as I should.  
We step about 5 foot into the house when we can hear Grace shuffling towards us.  
"Oh Christian, Oh Ana! I didn't know you were coming" she squeals and hugs us both. I see Christian roll his eyes and make a mental note to say he should get a spanking for that later. Two can play at that game.  
"Is dad here?" Christian asks and I frown. Poor Grace, we did actually come to see them both. I nudge Christian in his side and he looks at me confused.  
"He's out darling. So you'll have to do with me. Though your brother and sister will be home in 20 minutes. It is Monday" she replies and I wonder what is so special about Mondays in this household?  
My thoughts are cut short as my bladder starts to protest and I need to go pee. I start to jiggle.  
"excuse me, I need the bathroom" and I turn away from Christian and Grace, heading upstairs to the gigantic bathroom.  
Since being pregnant I can sleep, eat and pee for England. I hope this phases out soon cause I would like to go ½ an hour without my bladder wanting to burst.  
I just finish up washing my hands when an intruder comes into the bathroom. Did I really forget to lock it? I must be so used to Christian at home now, that I forgot here.  
"Er hi" I speak and I know that look in his eyes. He wants to fuck. Here? Really, in your parents bathroom. I snort in my mind, you're married to fucking Christian Grey, of course he wants to fuck you in his parents bathroom.  
He shuts the door behind him and flicks the lock. Ha ha my inner goddess laughs.  
Christian walks over to me and takes my hands in his. He's different. Softer. He touches my skins so lightly but that doesn't stop the fire building inside.  
"You know Ana. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy". I look at my husband with such pride, hoe did I get so lucky to find someone who worships me? I have no idea but I owe them fucking everything.  
Before I could reply his lips were on mine and his hands on my cheeks. Oh, this is really going to happen.  
It felt like we were both on fire, hands and tongues everywhere but yet he was still so gentle with me. It felt like a nano second but we were both undressed and Christian was evidently ready to show me how much he loves me.  
"This will be quick. But I just need to get lost in you Ana" and he picks me up and throws himself into me. Oh, he's made love to me countless of times but this time it's different. He's rough but still gentle. Every now and then he puts his hand on my face and strokes my cheeks but I can't concentrate on that. I can feel him, everywhere and I now the suspense is going to be released soon.  
"C'mon Ana" he growls and his words, as they always do – tip me over the edge. Oh fuck, that was.. something.  
Christian lets out a moan and ejaculates. Wow, what was that? He is quickly rummaging around putting his clothes back on and I stifle a laugh. I feel like we've been really naughty and in Grace and Carrick's bathroom too! Oh wow Ana, you've hit a new level.  
I put my clothes back on and straighten out my hair – I do look flustered. Of course you do, you just got royally fucked!  
"You look beautiful. You always do" Christian says and I flush. He kisses my cheek and unlocks the door, holding it ajar for me.  
I make my way back downstairs and I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I feel so embarrassed, as if the whole neighborhood heard us!  
"Oh there they are" and in walks Elliot. Of course Mr sexpert has a grin on his face. It's like he enjoys making me feel awkward. How does he know we've just had sex? Ana, really – it's Elliot.  
"Hi Elliot" I squeak out.  
"ha, nice shade of red you are there Ana. I wonder what you've been up to?" Well if my cheeks were not red before they fucking are now.  
Christian frowns and hits his brother on the arm.  
"Shut up Elliot. Like you wouldn't know". I pull a face. I don't want to imagine Elliot fucking thank you.  
"Wheres Kate?" I ask and it was obviously too quiet for her to be around.  
"At her brothers. She's gone fucking weird on me. Just going to let her cool down. You know what Kate's like" Elliot's eye fall and I wonder what has gone on between them both. I make a mental note to phone Kate when I get home.  
"Anyway bro, where were you this morning? I went by your office but they said you had the day off! Becoming a fucking part timer now are we?" Elliot laughs. Christian looks at me and I shake my head slightly. No, Christian – he cannot know.  
"I was busy. I'm not always at work" he explains.  
"You both coming to mom's party on Friday evening? Mom has something planned, a surprise or something. I dunno. You know what that woman is like". I didn't know of a party. I eye fifty and he has his poker face on.  
"I'm sure we will attend- only if Ana feels up to it". They both look at me as if my word is do or die.  
"Yeah, of course we'll come"  
"Ah, gotta get the okay from the wife. Good man – it's nice to know Kate isn't the only wife to have their husbands balls in their purse" and I laugh.  
"You can have my balls anytime" Christian whispers into me ear and I chuckle. Filthy.  
Elliot continues muttering to us about football and other shit I really don't understand. I can't seem to spot Mia so I guess she didn't come over today.  
The evening went on smoothly, we ate dinner – which was delicious. I even asked for seconds, much to Christian's liking. Though I didn't stop there. Desert was a must and now I'm pretty sure I'm carrying a 10lb food baby too.  
We left at around 7pm and even though I had a lovely time, I couldn't wait to crawl into my bed. I was beat.  
I grab one of Christian's t-shirts and throw it over myself. I look in the mirror and place my hands on my stomach. I better enjoy the flatness as it is cause we all know soon I am going to get fat. I pout. I don't want to get fat. I wonder if I'm still beautiful to Christian then?  
I can't notice anything different about me, and I know no bump would form yet but I try to imagine one there. One day Christian's t-shirt that fits me comfortably, won't be able to go over a huge bump. I sigh, I am going to be a whale.  
"Ana, are you okay?" and I should have known that I wouldn't have been alone for long.  
Christian walks over to me and places his hands over mine on my belly. He is staring me in the eyes through the mirror.  
"I'm going to get fat"  
Christian laughs and for some reason that pisses me off.  
"Baby, it's part of being pregnant"  
"What if you don't want me when I'm the size of a whale?" And his eyes bulge slightly. Yes Grey, that is what I am getting at.  
"Ana, you'll always be beautiful to me and I will **never** not want you. So shh. There will be more of you to love and I will". He kisses me forehead. Nope, no Grey, I'm still pissed.  
"I don't want more of me" and I pull out of his grasp and lay back on the bed.  
"Ana, you're going to have to get bigger. The baby will grow. I will still love you. Of course I will" I know he's trying to reassure me and I know he will always want me but I just realised that I am going to get fucking fat.  
I continue to pout.  
"You promise you'll love me when I'm fat" I say like a small child.  
Christian again laughs. It's not funny god damn it.  
"Yes, I love you even you are fat".

 **Authors note : Just a little chapter cause I wanted to update. Nothing fancy, nothing exciting. ...**


	11. Chapter 11 : CRASH!

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days. Work has been crazy and when I come home all I wanna do is sleep. Yawn.  
But I'm back on a computer today and I should be able to update Monday too! Lucky you. I will not lie, it has taken me ages to write this chapter. I am ill and unfocused but I really wanted to update so just bare with me on this guys..**

 **Chapter 11 – CRASH**

12 weeks. I am 12 weeks pregnant and now it's really obvious. This little bump that popped out of nowhere, will not hide underneath any of my clothing. I sigh. We are telling Christian's family today and I want it to be a surprise. I pull out t-shirt after t-shirt and nothing is hiding this thing!  
Sod it I whisper and grab one of Christian's t-shirts. It definitely hides the baby! I pair it with my jeans and boots. I look too casual but I don't care.  
I grab the pile of little parcels from off of the bed and make my way to kitchen, I need food. On the counter, bacon and pancakes were calling my name. I place the parcels down besides me and dig into my food. Mmm, Mrs Jones – you are a goddess. Every morning she has food sat waiting for me. I can eat for the whole of Seattle. I am never full. God this baby is going to be huge!  
Christian comes in to join me, looking absolutely delicious. I want to get lost in this man but I know if I start, I won't stop.  
"Morning baby" and his smile is huge. Ever since we saw the first picture of the baby, Christian has had a grin on his face every darn morning.  
"Morning Mr Grey" I reply sweetly.  
I know he's excited to tell his family. Of course we could not hide it from Grace but she's still keeping it to herself- even from Carrick!  
We decided to give gifts with the surprise on them. It was purely my idea and Mr grumpy didn't want to partake in anything funny, but I persuaded him anyway.  
Using that top notch camera I got Christian on our honeymoon, we snapped pictures of us in front of the oven. Like the comical genius I am, I placed a freshly cooked – thank you Mrs Jones – bun in the center of the oven.  
 _Bun in the oven_. We had the pictures printed and placed into frames – written on the back are words edited for each person.  
Grace and Carrick's are for grandma and grandpa. Elliott and Kate's say auntie and uncle and of course Mia's also says auntie. I'm practically giddy to see their responses.  
"Is that my t-shirt?" Christian cock his eyebrows. Oops, you caught me. I flush.  
"maybe. I might be getting too big for mine" I don't know what but this thought makes me embarrassed. Christian stands from the stool and holds out his hand for me to follow. Once stood, he pulls the back of his t-shirt so it goes tight around my bump. His eyes are stuck on my belly. He crouches down and places his lips onto my stomach. I close my eyes and relish in his touch. This moment felt so intimate. I wish I could freeze time.  
"I love you" he whispers and I wasn't sure if he was speaking to me or the baby, but I respond anyway.  
"We love you more".  
Christian stands back up and places a kiss on my forehead.  
"Go brush your teeth and we will leave. I can't wait anymore" I nod and head straight towards our bathroom. I brush my teeth as quickly as I can. I look at myself in the mirror and notice my face has got fatter. My cheeks are like those of a hamster. Ugh, this part I do not like. I peer down and my breasts also are huge – but Christian loves that.  
I hear Christian call my name and get pulled out of my thoughts. I place my hand on my bump.  
"Right baby, lets go tell everyone you are coming circa 7 months!" and I rush back down the stairs. 

I swear Christian has told Taylor to drive like an old lady cause I swear he never used to drive this slow. I stifle a laugh. Oh fifty. I catch Christian's attention and he smirks at me, turning his head to the side.  
"Something funny Mrs Grey?" I roll my eyes. He always wants to know what I'm thinking.  
"No sir" I reply and continue to look out of the window.  
The Grey's family home always looks spectacular to me. I would have loved to have grown up in a house such as this.  
We walk through the front door and I can hear everyone before I see them. I make sure my bump is hidden still and head towards the voices. Everyone's here and the room is alive. Christian takes my jacket and hands it to some girl I have never seen before. I guess she is new? Either way I instantly don't like her. Stop looking at my husband. Jeez Ana, you are becoming more possessive and jealous of your fifty each day.  
We are all sat in the family room, talking about life and catching up with another. I have this massive surge of anxiety in me and I know soon they are all going to know about blip. Christian has his hand on my knee and every now and then he'll give it a squeeze. The parcels we brought are in a gift bag on the floor and I can see Mia eye them up every now and then.  
"What's in the bag?" She finally cocks up the courage to ask and I look at fifty. His expression is ' Shall we do it now' and I merely shrug my shoulders. Your call Grey.  
"Anastasia and I have gifts for you. But you have to wait till I say to open it" and he eyes directly at Mia. I've seen her on Christmas day, she is not patient. I laugh. I love how apart of this family I have become. Since day one, the Grey's have treated me like their own and I couldn't wish for anything better.  
Christian hands out one present to each couple and Mia and then sits back down next to me. He takes hold of my hand and all of the Grey's eyes are on us. I can Christian trying to hide that big grin of his. Mr merciful must keep up his serious facade.  
"Okay, open" he speaks and they all tear into the paper. Elliott and Kate open theirs first and I can see confusion on Kate's face. Mia squeals and jumps up and down on the spot. Grace is crying and Carrick is shaking his head with astonishment.  
I can see the cogs turning in Kate's head and she joins Mia in the squealing. I am laughing my head off at my _sisters_ figure out they are going to be aunties.  
"Congratulations bro" Elliott says and hugs Christian.  
"Ana! ANA!" Kate screams "you're pregnant! Omg, oh my gosh" and she hugs me tightly. Carrick gives Christian a hug whilst I am squashed between Grace and Mia. There was so much love and care in this room that I knew this baby was going to be the most loved baby in the world.  
We all had dinner and talked and talked about the oncoming delight of baby Grey. Elliott asked about the changes to the house and I completely forgot about that. Of course we needed a nursery. The house was nearly complete. We just needed to add our furnishings and decorate. Christian wanted us in there before I became heavily pregnant and I agreed. Nothing worse than deciding to move when carrying a basketball on your stomach!  
We were at the Grey's for the majority of the day but as soon as a yawn escaped my lips, Christian decided it was time to head home. I agreed. My eye lids were getting droopy.  
I must have fell asleep on the drive home. I felt a duvet being pulled towards my neck and a soft kiss on my forehead.  
"Sleep baby, I love you" and I mumbled incoherent words back and heard him laugh as I drifted to a deep sleep.

-x-

I feel a kiss on my nose and open my eyes. Bright gray eyes stare back at me. God he is so fucking beautiful. I go to move but he holds me down.  
"I have a breakfast meeting today baby, so stay here. Sleep. I'll see you when I get done". I glance at the clock and it's 6am. Ew. No, that is too early. I think for once I will do as I am told and sleep some more. Well, at least until I go to work.  
"I'm at work till 5" I repeat and I can see him frown. Oh no, here we go again, the oncoming protest.  
"Ana, you need to rest. It's not just you now. They can cope without you" I roll my eyes.  
"Christian, I want to work. I will work. I _am_ going to work" I can feel his hands tighten next to me, he's angry – whats new!  
"You are so maddening. I have to go. I love you, be safe. Take Sawyer. No buts or protests Ana. I don't want to hear it. I'll pick you up at 5" and he leaves the room. I sigh and stretch out my arms and legs. I end up rolling over on to Mr Angrys side and fall back asleep breathing in his sent.  
The alarm wakes me up – that hour and a half flew by. I head to the shower and rinse away all the nights warmth. My bump feels smaller today, praise the lord. A floaty blouse should be able to hide this today.  
I come down to the kitchen where eggs and toast are made for me. I wolf it down and swig my tea. 8.30 and I am out of the door. Sawyer in toe.  
"There seems to have been an incident on the 405 Mrs Grey, so I will have to take a different route".  
"Okay, no problem" and we pull out of the garage.  
That familiar ping of my blackberry goes off and I see an email from a Mr Grey.

 **From:** Christian Grey  
 **Subject:** Feeding time  
 **Date:** August 14 2012 8:37  
 **To:** Anastasia Grey

My meetings end at 12 so I wondering if you would like to go for lunch?

I don't think I can wait till 5pm to see you. 

I miss you already

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.

I reply quickly. 

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
 **Subject:** At the zoo?  
 **Date:** August 14 2012 8:40  
 **To:** Christian Grey

I guess you've already checked my schedule and saw I was free?  
Sure, I would never pass off lunch with my delectable husband.

I miss you too, We love you.

xx

Anastasia Grey

I'm not sure what happened next. I heard Screeching, Sawyer pronouncing fuck about 50 times and a car heading straight towards my side. It felt like time stood still and the oncoming car was moving as slowly as possible. I didn't have time to think. Sawyer, was trying his best to swerve the car but it was too late. The impact was sudden. I felt my whole body jolt against my seat belt. The car door crushed against the right side of my body and I was forced to move across the back car seat. My head was screaming in pain and I could feel the blood trickling down my forehead.  
"MRS GREY!" Sawyer was shouting but the car hit ours so hard that we had traveled across the road.  
"Shit, shit shit" he was repeating and trying to clamber out of the car.  
"Hold on Mrs Grey" but I couldn't respond. My whole body was in pain. My thought went straight to the baby. Please not again. Please no. I need Christian.  
"I'm calling an ambulance Mrs Grey, hold on" Sawyer's voice was getting higher and he knew the amount of shit he was going to be in when Christian gets a hold of him.  
I was trying to keep my thoughts alive and count to ten. My eyes were closed and I know I can open them but I was too scared to see the state of me.  
I could hear other people around the car fussy but Sawyer was taking charge and trying to get them to back off.  
Sawyer opened the door from the other side and I could feel his hands on my head.  
"Mrs Grey" he spoke and I opened my eyes. Sawyer had blood on his face and a nasty gash on his cheek.  
I look at Sawyer straight in the eyes and I know he knows who I want. I start to cry, really cry. I can't move. The car door has me pinned on one side. I try to move my fingers to show me that I still have control of my body. To my relief my finger moves but there is pain.  
I've felt pain before with Jack but I would take that now. I would welcome it. This, this was worse. Every bone in my body felt broke. I could feel blood spread around my head and down my back.  
All the bruises that had cleared up, I'm pretty sure have resurfaced. My neck feels stiff and it hurts to move. I should have stayed home. I should have taken fifties advice and just work from home, but no – I am stubborn and I chose to leave. God fucking damn it, I am in so much fucking pain. I sob and sniffle wishing someone would come save me from this nightmare.

My attention drifts to the voice outside – I can hear Sawyer on the phone,  
"I know. I need Mr Grey NOW" he shouts "It's urgent. Tell him it's fucking urgent". I've never heard Sawyer so angry before. I just want Christian. I want to get out of this car and head home. I continue to cry until I hear the ambulance sirens answer my calls.

 **Christian P.O.V**

I'm in a meeting with Hodges who is trying to convince me with his presentation. I'm not really listening as I just want to be with Ana, work days are dull. Every now and then I write down notes on my pad but I know that I'm just humoring the guy with this. He's isn't getting anywhere fast. His presentation is full of shit and I know he's nervous cause beads of sweat fall down his forehead. He tries to wipe them off discretely but it fails. I can hear some commotion outside and Hodges turns to the closed door. I nod my head trying to tell him to continue. The sooner you finish the sooner I can get the fuck out of here. The voice outside doesn't calm and it's really starting to fuck me off so I hold one finger up to Hodges to tell him to stop. I head to the door and Andrea is on the phone and I can hear a male shouting at her.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry Mr Grey, but it's urgent" my scalp prickles. I take the phone from her hand and I can hear Sawyer swearing multiple times in a row. Sawyer? He was with Ana. Fuck. My stomach churns and I feel like I am going to be sick.  
"MR GREY!" Sawyer shouts and I can't really understand he is saying as he is speaking too fast.  
"the fucking car came from nowhere. I tried to swerve but it hit us". _It hit us. It. Hit. us._ My Ana. NO!  
"Ana?" Was all I could choke out.  
"It's bad sir, really fucking bad. The ambulance has just arrived" Fuck. My world stops. Ana, the baby!  
"I'll be there" and I don't know where 'where' is but I will go to her.  
"ANDREA! DROP EVERYTHING. I NEED TO GO". I walk to Taylor who is sitting in the empty office.  
"Taylor. We need to go. NOW!" I shout and tell him to head to the hospital. I can't function. I can't think straight. My world is in that ambulance. We were in a good place. We were happy! Yet something has to come along and fuck it up.  
I am angry. I should have made her stay home. I can feel myself tighten. Ana isn't to work. This confirms it. I will not let her leave that apartment without me.  
My mood changes as fast as it comes. Ana. I wonder how she is, is she alive? Sawyer didn't say.  
 _It's bad sir, really fucking bad_ his worlds play back in my head. Fuck, I prompt Taylor to driver faster. I need to be with her.  
We pull up at the hospital and I practically jump out of the car. I head to reception and the young woman looks at me and flutters her eyelids. Fucking really?  
I ignore her. I need my wife.  
"Anastasia Grey" I speak and she types into her computer.  
"No sir, there is no one admitted with that name". I frown. Where is she? I walk back towards the front to call Sawyer when an ambulance turns up. I watch intently as I see Sawyer step out from the back. My heart stops. She's in there. I race over and try to see my wife.  
I feel sick.  
Ana is on the trolley, her small head in a brace. There is blood covering her face. My heart stops. My poor Ana. White blankets cover the rest of her body but Sawyer was right, this is really fucking bad.  
They push her into the hospital and nurses come to collect her. The paramedics are filling them in on the information.  
"This is Anastasia. A 22 year old female. She is pregnant and has sustained serious head injuries as well as leg. She was crushed by a car on her right side. The fire department cut her free". The words he spills make me feel queasy. How can this happen? Why can this happen. I want to find the asshole who was in the other car and kill him.  
I follow them as they head towards double doors and a nurse stops me.  
"Sir, you'll have to wait in the waiting room. We will come get you when we have more information". I want to shout and scream but I can't. I don't have a voice. My whole life has been wheeled away from me and I feel empty.  
Sawyer is talking to Taylor and I know he's going to be beating himself up about this for months to come.  
I walk over and Sawyer flinches slightly. I don't even have the energy to be mad at him.  
"Sir" he starts "I'm sorry. The car- it came from out of nowhere. I tried. I really fucking tried but it was too fast".  
I hold my hand up "Just go get yourself looked at, Luke". He smiles but it wasn't out of happiness. I tell Taylor to go with him. I need to be alone.  
It feels like hours but it's only been minutes. Nothing yet. I don't have any fucking clue what is going on and I am not a patient man.  
I waltz up to reception and demand to talk to someone. After many ' you'll have to wait sir' and 'there will be someone out shortly' the dumb blonde girl finally got someone to speak to me.  
A nurse comes out and spills some crap to me that I can't go in until they stabilize Ana. She tells me that she's lost a lot of blood and her injuries on her right side are showing serious. They are worried about her head trauma as she seems to be slipping in and out of consciousness.  
"And the baby?" I ask. I seem to ask this question more than I thought I would.  
"The baby seems healthy and okay sir, we did an ultrasound. Mrs Grey and your baby are seriously lucky. I'll come grab you when we have moved her to the recovery suite" and she walks back behind those double doors.  
The baby is okay. Ana is will be okay. I feel a little weight off of my shoulders. Taylor walks back to me and explain Sawyer is getting stitches.  
"Can I get you anything sir?" he asks but what will help me now? I just want to see Ana.  
"No. You can leave Taylor when Sawyer is released. I am staying here" and he nods. we've been here before.  
I step outside and phone my mother. She's the best person to have around me in these situations, plus her Dr status get hers an inside look at Ana.  
I dial her number and it doesn't take long for her to answer.  
"Hello darling" and even just her voice makes me relax slightly. Oh mom.  
"Mom, can you come to the hospital please? Soon as you can" I can here her intake a breath. Yes mom, something bad has happened _again_.  
"What's happened. Yes, yes, I'm on my way" I can hear her in the background picking her up car keys.  
"It's Ana" I say and I want to cry.  
"I'll be there soon Christian" she repeats and the phone goes dead. I need my mom. I need my Ana.  
25 minutes feels like 25 years but incomes Dr Grace with that worried look plastered on her face.  
"Oh my darling boy, what's going on?" She asks and I can't even bring myself to speak. I am full of emotions that I can't control.  
I cry. Grace puts her arms around my shoulders and pulls me into her. I don't think I have cried on my mom apart from when we lost the baby.  
"Christian, honey – tell me".  
I sniff and pull my body out of her embrace.  
"Ana was in a car accident. I don't know the gory details, but it's bad mom. She was pale and covered in blood when they brought her in. They won't let me be with her. I need her mom".  
She puts her hand on my cheeks. "the baby?" She presses and I know what she is thinking.  
"They said the baby is fine. But Ana, mom. She was lifeless. What if.." I trail of but stop.  
My mom heads to the dumb blonde at reception and her eyes light up.  
"Oh Dr Grey, how lovely to see you" I shift in the seat. Lovely? How is it lovely exactly? She makes me angry. I'd fire that girl if she were mine.  
"Not lovely today Julie. What room have they taken Anastasia Grey too?" She presses and this Julie girl um's and ah's, but gives Grace the information. She looks at me and I nod and watch my mother head to where I want to be.

 **Ana P.O.V**

My head, my side. It's so fucking painful. My eyes are closed but I feel semi alert. I can hear people fussing around me.  
"Mrs Grey? Anastasia. Can you hear me?" Some voice speaks to me but I have no idea who it is. I only want to hear one voice right now. Even though my eyes are shut I can still feel how bright it is above me. I feel drunk. My mind is bobbing all over the place. I know I'm laying down but I feel like I am at sea.  
I still hear all the commotion and I can feel hands prodding and poking me. Ouch, that hurts. Someone is wiping my face with something damp and that feels oddly soothing considering the amount of pain I'm in. I squint and I slowly open my eyes. There are about 3 faces above me. I have no idea who any of them are. I start to panic.  
"Anastasia, hello. Calm down. You are in hospital. There was an accident" this woman tries to explain to me but I can't calm. I need him, I need Christian. I try to speak but I can't. Tears spring to my eyes and I just want him to stroll into this make shift room and hold my hand.  
"Please calm down Mrs Grey" but I sob and sob.  
"Christian" I choke out and I sound as if I have smoked about 50 cigarettes.  
"Mr Grey is in the waiting room, he'll be with you when we get you sorted" she explains but I want him now.  
Please just get me him. I want to turn my head but they have this orange brace on my head. All I can do is look forward and see the faces that peer in my peripheral vision.  
Then I see her and to me she's like an angel. Grace peers over and wipes her hand across my head.  
I cry more knowing that she's the closing thing I am going to have to Christian right now.  
"Shh, darling. You're okay honey. We'll look after you". 

I have had x-rays, I have had test after test. I've been poked and prodded to my limit and I just want Christian. I want to sleep but the stupid nurse keeps waking me up cause of my head trauma. It's precaution she tells me. I want to roll my eyes but I don't. I am on medication that I can't pronounce the name of but the liquid gold has made the pain die down for now.  
I'm being moved into my private sweet courtesy of my husband. I have been introduced to my nurse known as Abigail. She doesn't seem much older than me but my life is in her hands. The room looks fancier than I expected but then what do I expect? You're Mrs Grey.  
I've been told I am on lucky son of a bitch – not in those words of course.  
I have managed to escape with a linear fracture to the skull, My right leg is fractured and my right side is black, blue and bruised.

I thank god for Christian making us drive in those SUV's. That car saved my life.

Nurse Abigail leaves and I'm hooked up to machine, after machine. One monitoring me and the other the baby.  
My little trooper is holding on and I am so fucking grateful. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't take it.  
I hear a knock at the door and behind the frame I see Christian stick his head in. Our eyes meet and suddenly I feel safe.  
He practically runs over to me and places his hands on my face, in my hair – being ever so gentle.  
I feel this over powering emotion of love and I weep.  
"Oh Ana" he starts and he is weeping too.  
"I'm so.. so.. glad you're here. They.. wouldn't.. wouldn't get you for me" I sniffle out and I'm so fucking tired.  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else. I love you" he sighs "I thought I'd lost you both _again_ ". And then he kisses my forehead.  
I can't focus anymore and I close my eyes. I need to repair. I need to sleep. I can hear Christian talking to someone but I use his voice to soundtrack me into a slumber. He's here and he won't leave me.

 **Authors note: Funnily enough before anyone asks, I am _not_ a Dr and my facts and timings on this hospital trip are probably NOT correct.  
It's a story and I doubt I will ever get my facts straight. Just let me write these chapters and just enjoy reading them! **

**Next one will be on Monday. Are any of you seeing Fifty Shades Darker this weekend? I'm going in a couple of weeks and I am so excited. I am obsessed. I've re-read the books and Grey since and I'm still having withdrawals. Sigh, the life of a Fifty Shade fan girl.**

 **See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 : MORTON

**Hello to you all, new and old followers! I know I said I would update yesterday but life got in the way and I am going to type a quick chapter today to keep you guys sweet.  
It might be short, but it's something. I have 2 hours before I can't go on the computer anymore, so here's to trying to write a lengthy chapter!**

 **Chapter 12 – MORTON**

 **Christian's P.O.V**

 **OUTSIDE ANA'S ROOM NOW -C**

I send that email to my main security team. Taylor and Sawyer appear in front of me.  
"Reynolds?" I ask  
"guarding the front sir" I nod in agreement. Yes, I guess I shouldn't take away a good man from doing his duties.  
I am furious. How the fuck did some asshole manage to smash into my car? The press are all over this like a fly to shit. Ana's picture has been plastered all over the news. The infamous Mrs Grey headlines in how she'd been in a case of hit and run. The other car involved must be totaled but it didn't remain at the scene. Some utter asshole managed to drive away in a car that should be off roaded and no one battered an eyelash. Whoever this fucker is I am going to find them and destroy every aspect about them. They will pay.

"Any news?" I ask Taylor and he looks at me worried. I don't want the answer to be no. My whole life was in that car and yet again, she wasn't safe. I try to picture who could do this! Elena? No, not she would have the capacity to do that surely? Then who? Who would want to hurt someone so pure and innocent? It's me. It is always going to be about me. My past will always be here to fuck us over. I wish this fucker would come after me and take me on rather than trying to destroy the only thing that has given me life.  
"what did Welch get from the CCTV cameras? Was the number plate visible?". I already know this asshole has thought of everything. I bet the number plate isn't even real.  
"Fake number plate sir. The pictures were not clear enough to get a look at the suspects face. Definitely male though". I curse. Of course, they are always male. All fucking filthy hard ons walking this earth, wanting to get their dicks in anything that breathes. We started receiving disgusting mail and notes to the penthouse since Ana has been in the public eye. All fucking filth. We've had to hide this from her – I don't want her to know how some people portray my beautiful wife.  
They describe in much detail what they would do to her tight ass and how they'd claim her in other ways. My fist tightens at the though. Security has had to endure the process sorting out the shit before it reaches my breakfast table. Sawyer didn't mind at first until boxers with ejaculation turned up. My stomach was on fire with rage. She was mine, and she will always be fucking mine.

I head back into Ana's room and she is still asleep. Still unaware of the scum and dangers out there. We have been here 3 days and she is making progress, though her head trauma keeps coming back to fuck her over.  
Ana continues to feel dizzy and vomits. A lot. More so mixed with morning sickness. I wager that she vomits as much as peeing now.  
I look at her wrapped in the blanket. She looks so small and fragile. It takes me everything not to grab her and run back home with her tucked in my arms.  
I honestly can say that I love her more than anything. She is just so fucking beautiful, even with bruised skin and a fracture.  
I study her and when I glance at her bruised head – I feel anger. Anger that someone would want to do this to her. Why, why Ana! Take me, I scream inside my head. Take me, I can handle myself but she's just so innocent and lovely and _pregnant_.  
I hear a knock at the door and Ray Steele peeks his head in. I smile as he enters the room. This poor man has had to see his daughter in hospital more than out.  
He walks over and sits on the spare chair to Ana's other side and grabs her hand.  
"How is she?" He asks and I sigh.  
"She's getting there. We just need to keep an eye on her head. The sickness hasn't stopped".  
Ray sighs and rubs his eyes with his fingers.  
"Who did this?" he asks. I want to tell him I know. I want to find him too.  
"I've got people looking into it. But honestly, Ray. I don't fucking know and it is driving me nuts. I am trying my darn best to protect her but I can't even do that" I say and put my face in my hands.  
"Now, Christian. I know you are trying. But there are some sick people out there and My Annie is clearly attracting someone". His words make my head hurt. I don't want to picture some psychotic wanker with visions of being with my wife.  
"I will find him. Her – whoever it is, I will find them. I swear that to you now!" and he looks at me straight in the eyes.  
"I believe you Christian. Just keep Annie safe. I can't bare to see her in hospital again for a long time". Then it hits me that we haven't told Ray or Carla for that matter, that Ana is pregnant. I think she wanted to do it this weekend. I want to tell him, but I'll wait for Ana's call on that one.  
"Trust me Ray, me neither". Ray gets up and shakes my hand, then gives Ana a kiss on her forehead and leaves. He explains he'll come back when she is awake.  
I grab my iPad and decide to check my emails. I instantly wish I didn't. E. Lincoln is sat in my inbox and I immediately fill with fire. I thought I got her blocked and removed? Barney has some explaining to do. I click on the link and open the email.

 **From:** Elena Lincoln  
 **Subject:** Begging isn't my forte  
 **Date:** August 17 2012 15.04  
 **To:** Christian Grey

Christian,  
I know you wish to cut all ties to me and I understand that. I just wanted to email and explain that I am deeply sorry. I didn't mean to offend Anastasia when I approached her. In all honestly I think this whole situation has been taken wrongly. I miss you Christian, I do, of course. I miss you as my friend. I got subsided and I just wish you could give me the time of day to explain myself.  
I saw Anastasia on the news, and I do hope she is okay. Please call me if you need a _friend_. I'll always have you Christian.

Remember where you came from.

Mrs E. Lincoln.

….

I stare at the screen in utter confusion. _I didn't mean to offend Anastasia when I approached her_ and _The whole situation has been taken wrongly_.  
NO ELENA, you are one twisted daughter of a whore. I cannot deal with this shit right now. Does she have a sensor to know when to email me? She always comes crawling back for forgiveness when Ana is hurt. Does she think I am that weak, that I would dive back into her when Ana isn't able to leave a hospital bed.  
I want to join Ana and punch her in the face. I delete the email and pretend I never laid eyes on it.  
I look back to Ana and she is stirring awake.  
I put my Ipad down on the side and head to the seat next to her.  
"Hey baby" I speak but she is staring at me with tears in her eyes.  
"My head. It really hurts" she cries and cries and I press her pain button. I can't bare this, please someone let me switch places with her. She is too perfect and wonderful to be put through this much shit.

 **Ana's P.O.V  
**

I awake to that handsome face staring at me from the side of the bed but I can't focus on him right now. The pain is too much- it's pulsating around my eyes, my forehead. I can't see properly. My vision is slightly blurred and it scares me.  
"Hey baby" Christian says but I can't stop this pain.  
"My head. It's really hurts" I cry out. I know he is worried and I hear him press the pain button.  
"Please, please make it stop" I cry and I wish he could. I want him to take the pain away.  
I feel him lean in and place his lips against my forehead, hoping it would help me but the pain doesn't subside.  
Abigail walks in and I feel her fiddle about with the machine and my wires.  
"What's the pain like Mrs Grey – On a scale from 1-10?" _Ana, call me Ana.  
_ "10! I scream "Fucking 10" and I am in hysterics.  
Abigail doesn't something else, I don't know what I can't even concentrate. I can feel Christian's hand on mine. I notice he is being abnormally quiet and that bothers me.  
"I need to get Dr Crowe. I'll be one minute".  
I hear Christian huff but I carry on crying. My head feels like it is going to roll off. Dr Crowe walks in and examines my head and decides to take another X-ray just in case they missed something. I heard fifty say she's getting paid enough she better fucking not have. If I could I'd roll my eyes.  
They wheel me into the x-ray room and Christian hold my hand right up until the doors. I feel like I left my heart behind. It's been 2 seconds and I miss him already. I want him with me. I'm scared without him by my side.  
I have my held and placed in different positions and before I know it, it is over. A nurse I've never seen before wheels me back to my room.  
"See that wasn't so bad was it" she says on the way. I look up at her and even though I don't know her face – her voice clings to me like a memory.  
"no" I squeak out.  
"Miss Steele" she starts and quickly changes her words "Mrs Grey, You seem like an attraction for danger. I'd be surprise if you didn't slip on a banana peel and knock yourself unconscious".  
What?  
What the fuck is this woman chatting. I've know her for all of two seconds and she's made the judgment on me.  
"ha ha yeah" I respond. I swear the journey to the x-ray room wasn't this long but I couldn't wait to get back to my room and more importantly Christian.  
"Here we are" she says and she puts me back into my room. Though the medication has kicked in, I frown when I see fifty isn't here.  
"Please press the buzzer if you are in pain, Little Princess" She smirks and shut the door behind her.  
 _Little Princess_ the hairs on my neck stand up and my arms are covered in goosebumps. _Little Princess_. I have only ever been called that by one person and it was _him._  
Oh fuck

Oh fucking fuck. He's found me and of course he has. I'm the wife of the mogul that is Christian Grey, my face is on the news daily and if not that – I'm in the newspapers, magazines. It was a matter of time before he found me.  
Why now. I put my hand on my stomach. Oh shit little blip. This is bad. Real bad.  
I need Christian.  
"SAWYER" I shout – my voice breaks but I ignore it and in he comes like the most officiant side kick there ever was.  
"Mrs Grey?" he asks and I want to cry again.  
"I need Christian. NOW" and my tone makes my head hurt but I need him, I fucking need him.  
"Ma'am" he says and walks out.  
1...2...3...4  
"Christ Ana, what is wrong? Are you in pain baby?" I see him looking all over me, his hands on my cheeks gently as I sob relentlessly into his hands.  
"It's my fault" I sniff out and he is confused.  
"What Ana?" I wipe my snotty nose and look at my husband straight in his beautiful gray eyes.  
"I knew he was going to one day come for me" Christian's eyes grow twice in size and worry waves over his face.  
"Who Ana? I don't understand. Tell me, baby – Let me help you".  
"Morton. Steve Morton. Husband number 3".


	13. Chapter 13 : I Solemnly Swear

**Authors note: Hey guys, I have a day off today so I thought I would write a chapter. I've got my notebook by my side keeping track of this story so I don't go off plan! But hey, I am so happy so many of you have followed this story – I'm nearly at 100 of you all. So, thank you. It's nice to know little stories in my head get attention!  
It has taken me ages to write this chapter but I hope it's okay. I'm trying to not rush each danger element of this story cause I want this story to have a lot of chapters. I mean we are only on baby week 12, we have 28 to go yet! **

**Chapter 13 – I solemnly swear**

 **Christian P.O.V**

Morton. Steve Morton. I know very little about this man. I've tried in the past to get Ana to tell me why her and 'husband number three' did not get along but she clams up and shuts down. I got Welch to do a background search but nothing abnormal stands out.  
I look at Ana with a face full of tears and I feel my heart break. I want to know what happened and it's got to be something fucking atrocious for her to be this upset.  
"Ana, tell me. What happened between you and Morton?" I ask quietly. I need to know so then I can go hunt this asshole down and kill him with my bare hands.  
Her big blue eyes stare into mine and they are full of sadness and worry. I will protect her. I will do everything to keep our family safe.  
I put my hand on her face to give her comfort. All this waiting makes me wonder, in fact do I want to know what he did to Ana?

Ana takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes. The fear makes my scalp tickle.  
"I remember the first time I met him. He had dark brown hair – almost black and this hideous little mustache. I remember having this feeling that he was creepy almost, but my mom was absolutely smitten. She would laugh and batter her eyelashes and I knew I had to push this feeling aside for her". I notice Ana is playing with her fingers – she's nervous. I grab one of her knotted hands and place mine on them instead. I rub my thumb over her knuckles, showing her I am listening.  
"I remember we were sat around the dining table once and I couldn't finish my dinner. I was really full but he wasn't having any of it. He was shouting that my mom had slaved over it all day and that I would be an ungrateful little shit if I didn't eat it all. Even though I couldn't manage another mouthful I was scared so I just kept eating. I remember looking at my mom and she was just smiling at him. I felt sad and disappointed that she let him speak to me like that. I had to run to bathroom once I was aloud to be excused and I threw up. I was full to the brim and I couldn't take it. I remember cleaning my face and he was stood in the doorway laughing at me. I didn't know what to do, I was just a kid. Then he said those stupid words that make my skin crawl - ' You're my little princess, Anastasia. You know that?' and I didn't understand what he meant but I knew I didn't like it". 

I look down and realised my left hand is bawled into a fist. I feel sick, sick with rage. I know I haven't heard the worst of this yet but my mind was set. Steve Morton was going to fucking pay. I remained silent just watching her face intently. Her facial expressions change from anger to sadness every so often. I can see how hard this is for her but I am so grateful that she has finally let me in. 

"It was a few days later and my mom said I could go swimming with some friends at another friends house and I remember being so excited cause I got to wear my new swimsuit".  
My breathing stops. I don't like where this is going.  
"I was in the bathroom and I was putting my hair into a pony tail when he walked in and shut the door behind me. I didn't turn around but our eyes had met in the mirror. He didn't do anything but I felt every hair on my body stand up. I was scared shitless but I was froze and I knew he'd grab me before I could run out of the door.  
I wanted to just fade away at that moment but he started to call me names. Out of the blue and I didn't know why. He kept saying 'Oh little Princess, I think we need to watch your weight' and I remember feeling so confused cause I was small kid" Ana starts to cry and I wipe away what tears I can with my fingers.  
"It basically carried on like that. I was called worthless, a piece of shit, fat – anything you could think off. I tried telling my mom one night but she didn't believe me – she was just so in love that even her own daughter couldn't pull her from the storm that was Morton. I demanded to go back and live with Ray, my mom was shocked and didn't really understand why but I was terrified and kept pushing. I shouted at her a lot but only when he wasn't around. Finally Ray came to get me and I stayed with him ever since. I can't ever forgive my mom for that part in my life but I still love her". 

I feel like the wind has been knocked out of my chest. My blood is boiling with rage but I try to remain calm for Ana.  
I knew there was something I didn't like about Carla fucking Adams and this was it. I always got the sense that she was also, a shitty mother to her child and here we are. I am crushed. Ana never deserved this, she is the most angelic woman on this planet, who deserves nothing but love and happiness.  
I don't know how to process this information she has just given me. I want to call Bastille and hit the boxing bag a hundred times.  
"Listen to me Ana. I will protect you, for forever and a day. No one is getting to you. I won't allow it. That man can rot in hell once I am done with him" I didn't say his name. I notice that she says it as little as possible. I agree to do that too, his name leaves a poison on my tongue.  
"But he has" she sniffs out. I am confused? I've been here everyday, as well as security. We have every nurse and Dr that are working on Ana, looked through and I could probably tell you everything about each one of them. They have all signed NDA's and have passes to show my team that they have been checked and certified by Taylor.  
"Earlier. A nurse wheeled me back but I hadn't seen her before. I recognized her voice but I didn't know who she was. She said I was an attraction to danger- which was weird. Once she brought me back here she called me _Little Princess_ and I knew it then that she was to do with him" and Ana starts to cry again.  
Angry? I was angry but now – now I am pulsating with fire. I kiss Ana and tell her I will be one moment. She tells me she doesn't want to be alone but I need to grab my security team by their balls and rip them a new one.  
"I'll be back. Go to sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake" and I shut the door behind me.  
I look at Sawyer with nothing but venom.  
I pick up my phone and call Taylor.  
"Get Bolton to cover Ana's door. You, Reynolds, Sawyer and Ryan need to be in the waiting room now" I say surprisingly calm but I know Ana is trying to listen as carefully as she can.  
I march my way to the empty waiting room and close the door. They all look at me confused and worried. You should be worried, your assholes are going to bleed.  
"DID I" I start to shout. "OR DID I NOT EXPLAIN TO YOU ALL TO CERTIFY EACH MEMBER OF STAFF THAT GOES NEAR ANA?" Taylor looks at me and his eyebrows are furrowed.  
"Sir, we have checked everyone. No one here has not been checked. I can assure you". I snort and throw my hands in the air.  
"THEN HOW TAYLOR, CAN A NURSE WHO HAS _NOT_ BEEN CHECKED, WORM HER WAY INTO THIS SECTOR OF THE HOSPITAL AND ACCOST MY WIFE?"  
Sawyer looks at Reynolds who looks at Ryan. I can sense they are scared cause Sawyer has taken about 7 gulps in a 3 minute period.  
"I want the CCTV checked. I want to know who this woman is. I want to know her every move. I will not have any of you come back to me with nothing, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" They nod their heads and go to leave.  
"TAYLOR" I shout and he remains in the room.  
"I want you to get on the phone to Welch and Barney I want them both to search for anything about Steve Morton. I want his whereabouts, his every fucking move – even when he takes a shit if I have too. Also, I want 4 new security members. Top notch you hear me? We are upping Ana's safety. I will not have any repeats of these events". I take a deep breath to calm myself. I know Taylor is the best and I know he's going to beat himself now knowing that some little woman got past he defense system.  
"any news on the other car yet?" I ask.  
"The car seems to have been tipped off at a scrap yard. Crushed to pieces. Whoever is doing this, is one clever son of a bitch sir. When I looked into the CCTV at the scrap yard I couldn't even make out the guys face other than a shitty mustache. We did the face recognizer but nothing. This guy is eluding every aspect at finding him out".  
 _A shitty mustache_. My fucking body shakes. That fucking child manipulating asshole did this. I can fucking feel it.  
"I want this fucking Morton found. I don't care how Taylor but I want his fucking disgusting ass dragged to me, so I can fucking stomp on his fucking ugly face". Taylor coughs and straightens his tie.  
"Yes Sir, is that all?"  
"Yes. Just find that fucker and that woman". Taylor nods and leaves. I sit down on one of the empty chairs and bawl my fists and close my eyes.  
I head back to Ana where she is sound asleep. Her pillow is tear stained and I'm a broken man.

-x-

 **Ana's P.O.V**

"Today is the day Mrs Grey. Home time. But please, you are still on bed rest so I know it will be hard but no returning to work. I'll see you in a few weeks for your next scan" Dr Crowe explains and I am relieved I can go home. I'm so fed up with staring at these magnolia walls each day. I'm placed in a wheelchair and nurse Abigail leads me to the back door. Once outside I am placed into the awaiting car. Apparently someone has got wind that I were leaving hospital today so the paparazzi are going crazy at the front of the hospital.  
Christian slides in to the seat besides me and puts his hand on my thigh.  
I don't know why I always get this nervous feeling when returning to Escala but I am glad to be going home.  
"Oh, Elliott called earlier. The new house is officially ready to move into" I am so excited. If I were not a black and blue patch work, I would jump up and down.  
"When do we move in?" I ask hoping that is where he is taking me now.  
"Once you are all healed Mrs Grey, you are on bed rest. So the rest of the world can wait". I frown. I want to be in our house. _Our Family home_. That's when it will all come real.  
I am sent straight to the bedroom with water and fruit. I've been cleared to have sex but I know for a fact it will be a long time before we will have that.  
Since revealing my emotions to Christian about Morton he has become even more so protective – like I knew that was even possible.  
I have 4 more new security details and they are clones of Taylor I swear. Jenkins, Rolf, James and Smith all take their turns hovering around me. I roll my eyes. I am one woman with 9 men around her acting as bodyguards, I feel indestructible.  
I sigh, but I'm not. I focus on the thought of who was that nurse? How did she get in? I've asked Christian a lot but his answers are so vague. He either has no idea or just doesn't want to tell me – lets me honest, it's probably the latter.  
I try to wonder what I did in my past life to deserve everything I have been given as of late? That shitty nurse what right, I am an attraction to danger. Morton, Hyde, Car accidents – losing blip. I am a fucking hall mark card for accidents.  
My thoughts are disrupted by that familiar pressure to pee, I carefully swing my legs around the bed and hobble my way to the bathroom. My leg is wrapped in bandages that make it hard to walk but I continue on.  
"ANA?" I hear Christian shout. I roll my eyes. I'm still here!  
"In the bathroom" and of course Mr intrusive waltzes in and ignores that fact that I am currently sat on the toilet seat. I flush red embarrassed.  
"Why didn't you call me. I can help you"  
"I can go to the bathroom without an entourage Christian" I roll my eyes and pull up my underwear. He steers me to the sink where I wash my hands.  
I am placed back into bed with the covered forced to my neck.

"I want to tell Ray about the baby" Christian smiles at me.  
"I nearly did, in the hospital. But I knew you'd chew me out if I said anything" I look at my fifty in shock.  
"Chew you out?" and he laughs. I think sir has got us mixed up.  
"When would you like to tell him?"  
"Soon as possible. I mean, I want him to know" and I already know he's going to be absolutely smitten with the idea of being grandpa Ray!  
"and your mom?" I felt a surge of pain. Since expressing about Morton, Christian has said to me over and over again – how can you be so forgiving? I haven't forgiven her, trust me. But she is my mom. We are not that close and probably never will be, that side to my life will always block our relationship. She will always be the woman who chose a man over me and let me live with an ex-husband. Don't get me wrong, I love Ray and will always love him, he is my dad but it hurts to know that she didn't even care about me as much as I thought she did and let me live with an ex partner she wasn't in great contact with anymore.  
I've always had to make the effort with my mother, she has never once flown to see me since I went to college. She never had enough money, or Bob has fucked his ankle or knee or whatever bullshit excuse she makes up.  
She came to my birthday cause Christian flew her here. She came to my wedding cause Christian flew her here and paid for _everything_. I think that's why I love Grace extra, she is the mom I have always wanted and hope to be.  
"I'll think about it. I mean she should know but lets me honest, unless we pay for her – she isn't going to make any effort with our baby" and I know that's the truth and I'm sure by now Christian does too.

Christian's phone starts to ring and I watch him like a hawk as he goes to grab it off of the chest of draws. I see his eyes peek over at me, yes dear – I am keeping my eyes on you. I know there's information that is being fed into his eyes right now, that I am sure I would like to know about.  
"yes. Where? Oh. With who? Oh. Yes, thanks. Keep on him. Yes okay" and he ends the call.  
"Anything important?" I ask with my sweetest smile.  
"Nothing to worry about Ana" I huff. I want to know.  
"I guess whatever you're being secret about is involving the information I gave you the other day? And you think I don't but I do know you incredibly well Mr Grey and I know for a fact that you are probably going to do everything to destroy said man".  
"I don't want to worry you Ana"  
"But it's about me Christian! Don't you think it's hard for me to relive this part of my life? Im scared, I am absolutely terrified that he will find me and if he find me- he gets our baby and you".  
I see the pain on Christian's face. I need him to understand how much this effects me.  
"Ana, I won't let him or her or whoever. I won't"  
"Of course Christian, but I need to know. It's me that he is targeting. Please baby, please let me be kept in the loop". I can see him toying with all his mixed emotions in his head. Do I? Do I not? Come on fifty.  
He sighs and I know I have won this battle. I'm a little smug.  
"There is a connection to Morton and your hit and run driver. That's all I know at the moment. I'm waiting for Welch to contact me further".  
My heart stops. He… he was the cause of my car accident? Of course he was! But how did he know what car was mine? How did he know where I would be and at exactly what time?  
"How?" was all I could manage to say.  
"I don't know Ana, but my guesses he's been very clever in how he knew what car you'd be in and your whereabouts". I crawl over and sit on his lap and ignore every ounce of pain my body radiates. I nuzzle my head in his neck and let the tears flow.  
"I'm sorry" I cry and realise that word should become my fucking catch phrase.  
"Don't be. I'm sorry Ana. Sorry that you had to deal with that asshole, Sorry that you got hurt again and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it". I kiss his cheeks. I would never blame fifty for anything. He's the hero to me in every situation. My knight is shiny _gray_ armor.  
"Please keep me in the loop" I whisper against his neck. I feel him shiver slightly at my warm breath.  
"I will. I solemnly swear" And he holds me until I fall back asleep where I can escape the shit storm that is my past.

 **Authors note: This has take me like 3 hours to write cause I've been really unfocused. Standard me. I have tried to check for grammar errors but lets me honest, I am human and there will be some.  
Next update should be Monday. Bye little Princess' ..**


	14. Chapter 14 : Anger

**Authors Note: GUYS! Thank you so much for all the love of my last chapter! And I'm only 3 away from 100 followers :)  
I realise my grammar in the last chapter was horrendous – so this time, I'll try to be better! **

**Again as of late it has taken me hours to write this chapter, my focus is all over the place. I think I get too into the music I am listening too… oops.**

 **Chapter 14 – Anger**

"A strong woman who recklessly throws away her strength, she is worse than a weak woman who has never had any strength to throw away."  
I am nose deep in my book. I'm sprawled on the sofa in my library, my feet hanging off of the edge. I am on week 6 since being released from hospital and I have not stepped in to my work building once, to Mr controllings delight. Hannah has faxed me and emailed me things over but it's not the same as being in your own building  
I am starting to get bored however. I have re-read all of my favourite books and again have started my Thomas Hardy addiction.  
Christian has mainly worked from home these past few weeks but every now and then he has to go into the office and that makes him feel guilty.  
I think I have spent 95% of my time rolling my eyes at him. I'm never fully alone. If it's not Mrs Jones asking me if I am okay, I'll see one of the many security boys walk by or pop there head in when they think I am not looking.  
I am not entirely sure what they think I am going to be doing when half of my body was battered but I guess it gives Christian peace of mind.  
I kick my legs over from the arm of the sofa and slide on my slipper booties. I am dressed in sweats and one of Christian's tee-shirts. I've pretty much been living in these items of clothing, nothing like the mogul wife I should be.  
I place my hand on my bump. It's official and I now cannot hide it from anyone. Our baby is apparently the size of an orange – Christian informed me on that one, he has been reading baby books and it makes me heart swoon.  
I make my way down stairs through the kitchen and head towards Christian's office. I knock on the door and walk inside.  
Christian, sat in his casual clothes looking like the adonis of all men is currently chatting away on his phone, unaware I am in the room with him. He is facing towards the window looking out on the Seattle skyline. I tip toe over and place my hand in hair and he turns to my contact.  
His eyes are soft when he realises it was me. He grabs me and pulls me into his lap and places a kiss on the top of my head.  
"And where are her whereabouts? Really? I want her brought to me. Talk to Taylor. I want answers. Yes. Yes. Thanks Barney, excellent work"  
My body shivers. I bet I can take 1 guess to what that was about.  
Christian looks at me and I arch my eyebrow. He sighs in response.  
"We found that woman. The nurse". I swallow. I feel some what relieved that she isn't out there, even though she is not my biggest threat. _He_ however – _he_ needs to be found so as possible.  
"Oh" Was all I could respond.  
"Her name is Sadie Frazier and she lives in Savannah – funnily enough. She's a 22 year old drop out and her connection to Morton isn't visible yet". My heart halts to a stop. I know that name. I swear I went to school with her before I moved back to Ray – but why was she doing this? What did I ever do to her and if I remember correctly – nothing.  
"I went to school with her. I think. I knew I recognized her voice but I didn't know where from".  
Christian picks up his phone and proceeds to tell Barney or Welch – who knew, about this added information.  
"I'm going to talk to her. Once I've gotten the green light from Taylor, is that okay Anastasia?" Shouldn't I be the one doing the talking? This girl seems to have an issue with me so shouldn't I be doing all of the digging?  
"I want to come too. I want to know, why now and why me?" I notice Christian's face changes emotion and he's angry. Of fucking course.  
"I don't want you there Ana, it's too dangerous".  
"Christian, if she wanted to hurt me – should could have in the hospital. I was unguarded around her, remember? Please Christian – I need this"  
He takes a deep breath and places his two fingers over the bridge of his nose – eyes shut. I can tell it's taking every ounce of emotion to even think about letting me do this.  
His bright gray eyes look at mine alert and wide. I feel my breath hitch, succumbed to his beauty.

"I'm staying with you at all times" he speaks and I nod in agreement. Anything to keep fifty happy.  
He shifts in his chair so I slide off of his lap and stand. He holds out his hand and I place mine in his, he guides me to the kitchen where lunch has just been prepared. Mrs Jones serves us grilled chicken, potatoes and salad. My mouth waters at the smell, she gives me a sweet smile and returns to her room.  
I dig in to my food and each bite makes me want to moan in pleasure. God Mrs Jones, you are one fantastic cook.  
"I got a call from Dr Crowe earlier" I start "and she has arranged the next scan for next Monday" I say as I pop another tomato in my mouth.  
"Okay. I'll make sure I have that in my schedule" It bothers me that he doesn't sound excited. It's the big scan. The one where we find out if it's a boy or a girl.  
"You know it's where we find out if we are having a son or a daughter" I push.  
"yes, I know" he replies as he continues to eat his chicken. I frown, he has been excited about everything involving the baby and now he seems really disconnected and uninterested almost.  
"Are you not excited?" I ask, a little hurt by his responses.  
"Don't be silly Anastasia. Of course I am". Oh dear, I am Anastasia – that means he is mad at me. But why? Christ I cannot keep up with his emotions and they say pregnant woman are more hormonal.  
"Okay.. Are you sure you are alright?"  
"I'm fine. Everything is clearly fucking fine" and he starts to shout. I was confused as of 10 minutes ago he was cuddling me and kissing my forehead in his study.  
I go to say something but am stopped as he smashes his plate in to the sink. Little shards fly everywhere. I gasp as he made me jump. His eyes were almost black and for the first time, I felt really scared. He didn't look like fifty for a few minutes. Christian grabbed his cell from the counter and stormed upstairs.  
Funnily enough my appetite has just left the room with him and I'm sat fiddling with little pieces of lettuce around my plate. I try not cry but I am so confused and shocked that the tears roll down my cheeks.  
I place my plate on the side trying to avoid all the shattered china – I wonder what Gail is going to think about this. I don't know where Christian has gone but I don't want to be near him right now. I decide to head back to my study and get lost in something that isn't my life.

I lay back on my sofa and think about a couple of weekends ago when we told Ray that he were going to be a grandfather. I smile at the memories, he was ecstatic and gave me the biggest hug of all. I know Ray is going to be such a good grandfather to my little trooper, and I can't wait to watch them bond. I haven't even told my mom yet, Ray did ask why not but once we informed him of what was going on – his feelings towards my mom changed a little.  
After all these years I have never once told Ray why I wanted to move to his when I were younger and he respected my decision to not share. Once I told him though, he was on Christian's side about killing Morton. My dad now nearly phones everyday checking in on me or on Christian to find out any news.  
I think about how my life has changed so much already but it still has even begun on new changes, these thoughts cloud my head until my eyes give in and I find myself in the land of Z's. 

I am awoke by my phone buzzing violently on the table next to me. My email alarm keeps going off and I look down to see I have an email from my grumpy husband.

 **From:** Christian Grey  
 **Subject:** Want to play a game?  
 **Date:** September 27 2012 17:23

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Playroom. 5 minutes. You know what I expect.

I am waiting.

Christian Grey

My insides squirm. We haven't been in the playroom since we found out that I were pregnant. Christian hasn't wanted too but I am kind of scared to agree right now.  
I don't know whether to reply or just head up there. I feel so anxious.

 **From:** Anastasia Grey  
 **Subject:** Do I?  
 **Date:** September 27 2012 17:25  
 **To:** Christian Grey

Are you mad at me?  
I don't want to go in there if you are mad at me.

Anastasia Grey

I wait and I wait and it's gone 5 minutes and I don't have a response. Oh shit. I gather my thoughts and make my way to the playroom. The butterflies in my stomach must be doing replay laps around blip cause I can't shake this nervousness.

I take a deep breath and open the door. He isn't in here but I know it's cause he is waiting for me to be the doting submissive. I strip out of my clothes but leave my pants on. I place my clothes on the chair and grab the hair tie from the pocket of my sweats. I plait my hair down the side and kneel in the position sir wants.  
I look down and notice that my bump really sticks out over my thighs when I am knelt. I smile a little but then I hear foot steps from down the corridor. My heart races awaiting what is come. He opens the door and shut it immediately behind him. I look up quickly from under my eyelashes and see his feet. Ugh, I never knew someones feet could make me feel this way, but Christian's definitely do. I remain still and try to focus on my breathing. He walks past me and goes to his draws and opens them. I hear him fiddle around with somethings then slide the door shut. I gulp in response.  
"Stand" he says and I make my way up from the floor, trying to be more graceful than normal.  
"Come" he says and I walk over to him and stand in front. I look at him in the eyes and I can't work out his expression or emotion.  
"You are so beautiful Ana, you know that?" and I see him pull out the infamous flogger from his jean back pocket.  
"You have such flawless skin, I could kiss every inch of it". He speaks to me as he guides the leather over my skin – it leaves a trail of goosebumps everywhere it goes. He is extra gentle when going over my bump which I am grateful for.  
"You are looking so lovely, especially that bump of yours, Ana. It shows that you are mine, only you". He continues around and around my body, trailing sensual lines over my skin.  
"Bend down on the end of the bed" he commands and I do as I am told.  
He places the flogger by my head and his hands guide their way down my back towards my ass. He flicks his thumb under the cotton of my pants and starts to pull them down my long legs, leaving me exposed from behind.  
He swats my ass with his hand and it makes me jump. I feel him rubbing slow circles after the little blow.  
"I am not going to hurt you Ana. But I am a frustrated man. So, the safe words – what are they?"  
I gulp  
"Yellow and Red" I squeak out not knowing what he is going to do.  
"Good. Now go stand over there" and he points to the shackled wall. He grabs my arms and puts each in the shackles on the wall and does the same to my legs. I am completely exposed, open and not in any control and I know that's how fifty likes me.  
Christian stares at me and if I could I would put my hands in front of my body.  
"Ana, you are so beautiful. Strapped up and unable to move" he closes his eyes "You are a vision, an angel sent down from heaven gifted for only me".  
I don't say anything, I just hang there, feeling too hot and bothered. I want him to touch me, to put his hands all over my body and show me that he loves me.  
I can feel how wet and ready I am for my husband – but he doesn't touch me, only with the flogger.  
He flicks and licks my skin with the brown leather and each time I let out a moan.  
"Please" I let out and he flicks my side again  
"Sh" he replies and I try to keep quiet.  
He heads over to the draws again and grabs something small and walks back over to me. I wonder if he is going to untie me but he doesn't. The cuffs are starting to dig into my skin and it feels strange.  
Christian holds the small thing in his hand and does a twist and I hear it vibrate.  
OH, I see where he is going with this.  
He places the small vibrator against my clit and it drives me insane. The power from something so small is unexpected. I wriggle and pull on the restraints. The feeling is unbearable.  
"Oh please, sir. Please" I pant and I know that he knows I want him touch me but he doesn't. The build up is huge and I can feel myself readying to orgasm but he withdraws the vibrator and leaves me confused.  
What, no why. That build up fades away and I sag slightly. I am panting like I have just ran a marathon, then he puts the vibrator back onto my clit. This time it feels even more sensitive. Oh wow. This is different and each time I go to orgasm he stops.  
Then it clicks, that he is doing this to prove a point. He is frustrated about something and he is taking it out on me.  
Again and again he puts the vibrator to me and stops – each time I shake with the build up that wasn't allowed to be released. We have been here before but this feels somewhat worse. He isn't going to let you come Ana – you know this. I don't feel sad I feel disappointed, that he has gone back to this way of thinking. I wish he'd talk to me rather than deny me something.  
I feel myself getting more sleepier by the second and I know my body cannot take much more of the withdrawal.  
"Red" And he drops the tool straight away, his hands finding the shackles and undoing each buckle. He goes to lift me but I merely walk around him and sit on the bed. My wrists and ankles have red marks around them where I pulled against the restraints so hard. I frown, I should have stayed in my room.  
Christian sits next to me in silence.  
"I'm sorry" he finally speaks and I don't even know what to respond to him. I am too tired.  
"I don't know what came over me. I just needed some control Ana. I feel so out of control recently. I don't want you hurt or scared and I can't seem to take control over that. Someone is trying to get to you _again_ and _again_ I can't stop it. I'm trying but I feel so useless. I just wanted to come back to something I had control in".  
"I get it Christian, I do. But you can't control other people to the extent of protecting me. You didn't know Morton was planning this. Some things are just out of your control Christian". I yawn.  
"I'm sorry I took it out on you. I'm glad I can trust you to stop me when I get too much. God, I love you Mrs Grey. You are sensational" He kisses my head and pulls me under the covers. I lay in his arms, my head under his chin, his hands stroke my back and it feels heavenly.  
"I want to make love to you, can I Ana? I need you. I need you to know I am sorry".  
I peek up from under his chin and kiss his lips. Yes, I want that too. Our kiss grows intensely and his hands are all over my body. He pulls me on top of him and I can feel his smile against my lips. I feel his erection under my ass cheeks and I know he is ready too. I push myself up and lift my ass so I can guide Christian into me. I watch him as I slowly let him sink into me and his eyes roll back into his head. This feels incredible. I slowly move up and down, letting myself find the rhythm I want.  
"Oh god. Yes Ana, yes" he says and his hands are on my hips, holding me down so he can get deeper inside of me.  
Fuck, this feels so good. This, this is what I wanted.  
"Let go Ana" and his words do me over and I orgasm shakily around him. All the teasing has made this such an intense orgasm that after Christian lets go to, I am still shaking when led next to him.  
"That was" I start but I don't think I can finish.  
"I love you" he says and I roll on to my side and place his hand on my belly.  
"We love you too" and is answering smile is dazzling.

 **Authors note: Until next time! I know, I just wanted to add something else in this story so why not some orgasm denial right? We All know Christian is bipolar with his moods so I played on that.  
Anyway – next chapter is a 20 week scan and a gender reveal as well as a meeting with Miss Sadie Frazier. Who is this girl? …. I did try and erase all the grammar but c'mon guys, I can't be perfect.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Watching

**Authors note: Guys, thank you for the 105 follows! It means a lot. I have a few things to clear up. Apparently my Ana is 'weak'.. Hmm, I guess she could be seen as that, but then again – MY ANA differs from the Ana from the original books. Hense why it's a fan-fiction. If she is not living up to the expectations, that's fine. I repeat, this is my version. Feel free to just not read? I'm doing this cause I find it enjoyable – anyway, I have this whole week off of work, so I will probably be updating a lot over the next few days. Yippee!**

 **Chapter 15 – Watching.**

Well doesn't she look different? I remember this small mousy haired little girl, too scared to ask her mother for money to buy ice cream. My, oh my hasn't she grown. I wouldn't have recognized her originally, but her face has been all over the TV and in magazines. MRS GREY headlines followed by her fashion sense or how she's been spotted dining with _Mr Grey_ in this or that restaurant. How did that small framed girl bag her self a wealthy man? She had little confidence and no appeal.  
I watch her leave the building named Grey Publishing and she's dressed in a tight black dress and heals. Her legs have grown and they go on for weeks. I feel something different. She's always followed by some security team.  
I notice that one, with brown short hair is always by her side. He's the one I need to watch. I flick my cigarette butt out of my car window and run my hands through my hair.  
Sadie said that she's under watch 24/7 but there is always a way in.  
But she's still little Anastasia Steele to me. No amount of money can change that. I day dream about when I were the man of her house and she was scared of me. Ha ha! I felt the power I had over her and I knew she was special. I liked her mom trust me but she was just another shag on the notch post. I needed somewhere to stay and she was so easy—it worked to my advantage.  
I remember the day she took me back to her home and there she was, this little girl all brown hair and bright blue eyes. Those eyes still haunt me to this day. I felt a strange feeling when I saw her and I knew I wanted to stay there.  
Getting Carla to marry me was a piece of piss. Get her so in love with me that she suckles at my given teat. Every ounce of money that came into that household became mine, I got dinner whenever I wanted it and I owned Carla, every inch of her.  
Anastasia was always stand off-ish around me and I didn't mind that. Little thing knew her place and it was that I was boss. She was my little princess.

I follow their car a few tolls back and they arrive at this massive apartment building. Escala. I drive around the perimeter a few times to get accustomed to it. Many people walk in and out the front doors but they drive into the side garage. I see a code get entered into the wall. Shit, I need to find out that code.  
Then she's gone from my view.  
I do this everyday. I sit and watch. Morning and night.  
Morning – the first black car to leave is for him. Christian Grey. He drives off early. I look at my watch 7:15am and I note that down. She's alone – as much as she could be. I take another toke on my cigarette and wait.  
8.30am and the next car leaves. I notice that security guy drives and she's in the back, I know she is.  
I take my time and follow her and she makes her way to Grey Publishing. I do this everyday.  
Anastasia leaves at around 5:15pm sometimes Grey is at the front waiting for her, but I aim for the days where she is alone. Always just her and that guy.  
Do I know what my plan is? No, but I want her. I pull out the photograph I have of her in my wallet. She was 8 here. I make a mental note to put one in of her now. Yes, she grown wonderfully. I drive back to my shit hole motel and grab myself a bottle of beer. I sit on the chair and look at my wall. Her face covers it. I take pictures but only when she's not with him. Her eyes are so blue. It's always her eyes. They see right through me.  
I eat -I sleep and I drive back to _Escala_. It's 6:15am and Grey leaves his building. I wait and wait and at 8:30am she leaves.  
I follow behind but they are not taking their usual route. Have they found out about me? Is he trying to catch me out. Fuck no. No one catches me. I feel anger rage through my body. That security fucker needs to be out of the way.  
I drive off down a small ally and race towards the junction. I know where they'll be. I know these streets like the back of my hand. Right turn here and a left there. I wait at the lights, timing when they'd drive through the exit. I light another cigarette and I'm fulled by adrenaline. I count down and I know they are coming. I press on the gas and shoot forward picking up speed. People on the pavements are looking at me but I don't give a fuck. If I aim it right, I can get the security guy and avoid Ana. No, she can't get hurt – I need her well.  
I see their car drive through and I smash into the right side. Fuck, my body is pulsating with excitement

and I feel high. I open my eyes and see the car in front of me push across the side of the road. Fuck, I hit it good and I am happy. I sit in my car waiting for some life. I see that fucking guy crawl out of the front seat and he doesn't even look hurt.  
FUCK!  
Then I hear him shout "Ana! Mrs Grey, hold on. Shit, shit".  
Ana? I smash my hands against the wheel I fucked this up. I didn't want to hurt her. Well what did you fucking think would happen Steve? You smashed in to her fucking car.  
Fuck I am an idiot. I want to rush over to her but fuck I can't. Shit I fucked up.  
My car is fucked. I start the engine and I can hear the scrapes of metal drag along the floor. I drive, fuck I drive and try to escape what I just done. 

**Ana P.O.V**

"UGH" and I throw my blue blouse onto the pile of clothes that now do not fit me. I sit on the floor in nothing but my bra and sweats and stare up at the clothes above me.  
Problems of being small is now I am pregnant nothing stretches over the bump. I want to look nice for my Dr's appointment but this is now proving difficult.  
Christian told me to buy maternity clothes but I was adamant that I would still fit into my old clothes. When am I right? Never. Why haven't I learned by now that fifty is pretty much always right.  
I make a mental note to talk to Caroline Acton to provide me with clothes. I lay back on the floor and shut my eyes.  
I feel exhausted. I wonder if at any point since becoming the loving wife of Mr Grey, I will have a calm day where no shit will try to tear us apart.  
I sigh. Of course not Ana. I place my hands on my bump and feel my emotions take a leap. We are finding out where I am carrying a boy or a girl today and I know that Christian is insanely excited. He says he wants healthy but I know for a fact he is craving a boy. Every time I mention a daughter he nearly chokes. I laugh to myself. I think he's scared of having two women to look after and he knows we'd both have him wrapped around our little fingers.  
I, however really do not care what sex we have. I wouldn't mind finding out when I give birth but Christian just cannot wait any longer apparently, so here we are!  
"Are you alright down there?" I peer up and see fifty towering over me. I flush red and sit up.  
"Mmm. I can't find anything to wear" I huff and show Christian by picking up some of my clothes.  
"What about one of my t-shirts?" he offers.  
"I would, but I wanted to look nice" I pout and he places his hand under my chin.  
"You would look lovely in whatever, Ana. But I'm sure we can find something". And he dives in to my closet. I would protest but I honestly don't have the energy. I sit cross legged on the floor, rubbing my bump – waiting to see what he finds for me.  
"What about this?" He peers out of the curtains of clothes and holds out a white and blue striped top. Hmm, I'll give it a whirl I suppose.  
I stand up and pull it over my breasts and then my bump. It clings to everything. I sigh.  
"mmm" Christian starts and places his index finger over my breasts. The touch startles me and sends waves down to my groin.  
"I must say, I do enjoy these" I laugh. I feel like I am carrying two heavy sand bags on my chest.  
"Does it look too tight?" I question.  
"No Ana, you look beautiful. But I'm not sure about the sweats though" and he cocks his eyebrows. I narrow my eyes and pout – of course I wasn't going to wear these.  
"I have jeans laid out" I point to the chair. I pull my jeans up and lay back on the bed so I can do the button up. Wow, it has got harder to do this but I love these jeans. I'll do the hairband trick next! I will get the most out of these I can.  
I place on my brown boots and grab my tanned jacket and I finally think I am ready.  
I twirl for Christian and he laughs, then places a kiss on my forehead.  
We walk down to the garage where I notice we are completely alone.  
"No Bouncers today?"  
Christian laughs at me. He really is in a good mood today.  
"Nope, just you and I. It is an important day. So, I wanted it to be just us".  
He held the door open for me and I gracefully climbed into the car. We drove out of Escala on to the busy streets.  
I realise this is the last week of living in Escala. Christian decided we should move into the new house now as I am pretty much recovered from the accident much to my pushing.  
All the boys have been carrying certain things out of Escala and taking them to the new house. Soon I'll go home and nothing will be left! The thought scares me a little. Escala was where our story continued and grew – but this is a new start, my subconscious chimes in – this is completely Christian and yours.  
"Are you nervous?" My thoughts are interrupted. I turn to look at Christian, he looks so young and carefree with his ray bans on and casual attire. I fall more in love with him everyday.  
"A little" I admit. "Are you?".  
He smiles at me and it makes my breath hitch. Fuck, he is just perfect.  
"Nope. I am absolutely ecstatic that we get to find out the sex. I am on cloud 9 Ana".

Dr Crowes office is just the same as when we were last here. No surprises there, I'm not sure what I expected. The walls still shouted at what you should expect and they still make me feel a little queezy.  
"Why hello again Mrs Grey, Mr Grey. Are you ready to see the sex?" Dr Crowe extends her hand and Christian and I shake it one by one.  
"Definitely" Christian replies.  
She smiles in response and guides me to the examination table. She does some measurements and talks a few things over with me.  
We follow her into the ultrasound room and I lay back on the table. Every movement makes my bladder want to burst and I cannot wait to relieve myself when we are done. I feel uncomfortable.  
Dr Crowe tells me to lift my top up and I do so, exposing my belly.  
She squirts some cold ass jelly onto my belly and picks up the wand. Well, this is definitively better than my previous examinations for sure. I can keep my underwear on!  
Christian had my hand gripped tightly and he's a professional at looking at the screen now. I see his eyes glued to it and we await the show of little blip 2.

I stare intently at the screen and see him or her. Tears fill my eyes and he looks so real. It's really real. We can see a little face and fingers and toes. Dr Crowe tells us about each body part and how he or she is growing perfectly.  
I look up at fifty and his eyes are watering too.  
"So are we ready to see whether baby Grey is a male or female?" Dr Crowe asks and I nod. I can't speak, I am in awe of this little life inside of me.  
Dr Crowe moves the screen around, trying to search for the infamous gender reveal. I feel fifties hand grip on mine tighter and he's leaning forward now.  
"There we are. See that" and she drags her mouse across the area. Not even I need to be a doctor to know what _that_ is.  
"Baby **boy** Grey" Dr Crowe speaks and I sob. I look at Christian and not even he could hold on to his macho man status.  
"Thank you" he says to me and kisses me. I don't know why he is thanking me but I don't ask. There was nothing but love in the room at this moment.  
Dr Crowe gives me tissue to wipe my belly but Christian does it for me. She prints us off some pictures of baby and leaves us to get ready.  
I have to make another appointment for a few weeks but I honestly don't hear what she is saying. I feel like I am floating on some form of euphoria. I am having a boy.

"we are having a boy" I squeal and jump into Christian's arms. He kisses my head and rubs my back.  
"Ana, I'm so fucking happy right now. There is nothing that can ruin this. I'm going to have a boy".

–

"Lunch?" and how can I say now. I am famished. Christian drives us to this little cafe and it feels very old in here. There are animal heads hanging from the walls and I feel like they watch my every move.  
"Hello, My name is Annabelle and I will be your waitress. What can I get for you?" I notice how she doesn't give me any eye contact and only directs her words to Christian. I want to wave my hands in her face. HELLO!  
God, even after all this time I will never get used to the attention fifty gets, bitch back off – he is mine.  
"2 glasses of diet coke – no lemon. We'll have the steak, medium rare, fries, peppercorn sauce and vegetables" and Christian hands her the menu, not looking at her once – eyes only on me.  
"Of course" and she trails off back to the kitchen. I roll my eyes.  
"I'm so excited to tell your parent and Ray about the baby" I explain and I honestly cannot stop smiling.  
Annabelle returns and places our glasses of cokes on the table and returns to her post. Aw, I think someone thought they'd be getting more attention that what they're getting. Shame.  
"me too. It just feels so real now. Seeing his little fingers and toes. Ana, I can't wait till he is here" his gray eyes are glistening.  
We talk about our baby boy until our food turns up and my eyes grow huge. The steak here is massive and no doubt they caught and killed it themselves, I quickly search the mound of animal heads on the wall. Sorry, I mentally say.  
I dive right in and it makes my mouth water. Before my pregnancy I doubt I could even have eaten a quarter of this plate, much to Christian's despair.  
I clang my knife and fork down on my plate and lean back no my chair. I can officially say I am stuffed. I close my eyes but when I open them Christian is smirking at me from across the table.  
"what?" I say. He stifle a laugh but I look down at his plate and he still has half on there. Jeez, I was that ravenous that I must have just shoveled it in like a pig. I feel embarrassed.  
"Oh" was all I could respond.  
"I defiantly should have got you pregnant sooner. Seeing you eat like that Ana, it makes me happy" he says as he continues to eat his food. I twiddle my thumbs as I wait for Christian to finish. I decide not to get dessert though I think I could squeeze in a chocolate cake. No Ana, stop.  
Christian pays and we head back to the car. When walking in the car park I jolt at a car. I know that car from somewhere but I can't recall at this moment where from?  
It's a light blue 1967 Chevrolet -C-10. I rack my brains as I get into the car to where I know it from.  
"You okay baby?" Christian asks and I nod. I can't put my finger on it but I can guarantee it's not a good sign.

 **He takes a drag from his cigarette, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs.**

I've been outside for weeks waiting for her to leave but she hasn't. It's been what, 6 weeks since I put her in hospital? I got Sadie as an insider to see what she was like. Pretty fucking bad apparently. I fucked her up good and proper.

Sadie said that her notes said she was pregnant but I know that's bullshit. Not my little princess would be stupid to get pregnant at 22 surely.  
I want her to leave. I want to see that she is in fact okay.  
It's 9am and no one has left the building yet – not even Grey. Fuck. I feel anxious waiting to see her. Even through tinted windows or walking into her workplace.  
9.30am and nothing. I gulp down my bottle of bud and crack open another. My car smells of cigarettes and beer but that how I like it.  
10Am and there is life. I see a sports car leave the garage and it's Grey behind the wheel. I see her – next to him and no entourage. The hairs stand up on my neck with excitement. They're unprotected.  
I wait a few minutes before following them out. I notice them going to the hospital a few times but I gathered it was for routine check ups for her injuries.  
I see them park the Car and Grey walks around to open the door for Anastasia. My heart halts to a stop. I haven't seen her for fucking weeks. She steps out of the car and she looks different. She turns towards me slightly and I see it.  
FUCK. Sadie was right. She is carrying a fucking baby. My god Grey you're fucking good. I take a deep breathe and close my eyes and envision her Pregnant body but I snap out of it quickly. This has made things a lot more complicated.  
I didn't have a plan but now I am going to have to put one in place. Shit, this is going to fuck things over.  
I drive off back to the motel and sit on my chair – writing down notes on how to take Anastasia Grey for myself. Is this Crazy I think to myself but I snort. Oh Morton, you've been crazy for fucking years. How could one woman be so fucking desirable. I never thought watching her grow for a little as a child she would blossom into that.  
Some may say I have an obsession. I beg to differ – Anastasia is my interest. I place my hands on the pictures of her.  
"Soon Anastasia. Soon" I say and take another gulp of bud. I stare into her blue eyes and get lost.

 **Authors note: God, I find myself writing for hours recently. I dive in and out writing so if there are any mistakes that is probably why. I FINALLY watched Darker last night and bloody hell, Christian Grey was looking delicious. I could happily be Mrs Grey for _that_. Anyway, please don't criticize as I do read the comments and like I have stated before, this is only for fun! Oh and do we like Morton's P.O.V? I actually like writing from him – I'm still trying to work out my version of him so bare with me. That's why he's a little all over the place at the moment. :D See you later this week little loves xo**


	16. Chapter 16 : I love you I really do

**Authors note: I am utterly bored and decided to write another chapter. So, here we are!  
Just a chapter of fluff and stuff…..**

 **:D**

 **Chapter 16 – I Love you, I really do.**

 **Christian P.O.V**

I place the ribbon back on top of the silver box. I smile, Ana is going to love this. With recent events I know I haven't shown her how much I adore her and it's time I stepped the game back up. I've cleared my schedule for the rest of the day. Taylor, Mrs Jones and the rest of the boys are having a well earned day off. Today it's just me and my wife.  
I place the silver box in my jacket pocket and make my way to find the delectable Mrs Grey. I try her study but she isn't in there… nor her library, Hmm. Is she trying to play hide and seek?  
I walk past our bedroom door and out of the corner of my eye, I see her laid on the bed. I stand in the door way and admire her. Ana is led on her back, making her bump a visible mound sticking out of her body. Her brown hair is splayed on the covers, a chocolate fan dusting the sheets. Her head is turned away from me but I wager that she is asleep.  
I walk over and peer my head over her and see her peaceful face. Her lips part in the smallest little O.  
Sometimes I get this over whelming feeling of love power through me. I cannot believe that she is mine. So beautiful and so, so strong. After everything, she's stuck by me and loved me more and more each day. I never knew that it was possible and now she is carrying our son and everything feels more perfect.  
I place my hand on her soft red cheek, just to feel her against my skin. Even this little touch can make my body come alive. She has me weaved and woven in her spell. I move my hand down her face, across her breasts. I close my eyes and my dick twitches. I force myself to move further down and I stop at her bump.  
I am on countdown. We are over half way and fuck me, I wish she'd go in to labor tomorrow. I want to meet this little guy so bad. I wonder if he'll look like me or Ana. I hope Ana, her beautiful blue eyes need to be copied. I wonder why I was against having a child the first time round –of course I know. I was scared, fuck it, I still am a little scared but seeing Ana like this, so full of love and growing something so pure, puts it in perspective and I should never be afraid. Not with her by my side.  
I was so wrapped in my day dream, I didn't even notice Ana stir awake. My face was pressed against her bump and I could hear little gurgling noises in her stomach.  
"Whatcha doing?" She asks after letting out a big yawn. Her arms stretch besides her and she looks like a starfish.  
"Just spending some quality time with my boy". Her answering smile was beautiful. Fuck, how did I honestly deserve this woman?  
Ana places her hands in my hair and her touch makes me stifle a moan. I kiss her belly and make my way back up her body, until we are face to face. She is smiling like a Cheshire cat and it makes my breath hitch.  
She is absolutely breathtaking.  
"I have a present for you" I say and cheekily press my erection against her, so she can feel me. She bites her lip and I have to try not to take her here and now.  
"I can feel that, Mr Grey" she laughs. I pull out the silver box from my jacket and give it to her. I watch her intently to see her reaction.  
I roll off of her and sit by her side. She looks like a giddy child as she pulls of the ribbons. For someone who never liked presents or surprises, recently Ana has been taking them well. I smile, I love her so much.  
She places her tongue against her lips, concentrating on her gift opening skills. She pulls the lid off and gasps. I stare at her waiting for her to say something. Ana pulls out a silver heart shaped necklace on a small chain. It's simple but very beautiful – such as Ana.  
"It's a locket" I explain and watch her pull apart the little hear. As she looks inside, tears fall down her cheeks and I know then, that she loves it. I feel ecstatic, like I'm sat on a euphoric cloud.  
Her big blue eyes look at me and shine with admiration.  
"I love it, so much" she sniffles out "I love you, so much". I watch Ana examine the necklace closely. I wanted to find her a gift that I know she would cherish and this idea came to me the other evening.  
Inside the heart there are two photos. Both, baby scans. I had to pay some serious money to get some old asshole to put these miniature pictures inside. On the right side is our little boy, and on the left, is the only scan we had of baby Grey number 1. I wanted Ana to know that I will never forget that we had blip. Little he or she will always be with us and this was a perfect way to show her.  
"I love you too, we all do" and she flings herself over to me. We were all tongues, arms and panting. I guess this is a thank you? I laugh in my head. What a perfect thank you it will be.  
She's on top of me and smiling, laughing – looking like a supermodel.  
She goes to lean down by realises it much harder when a bump is in the way. I see her eyebrows frown and it is so fucking cute.  
I go to laugh but it sounds more like a cough. I see Ana cock her head to the right side.  
"Am I too heavy?" She questions. Oh god, be careful how you answer this Grey.  
"Of course not" I study her face and see my answer is not going to persuade her. She shifts off of my waist and plops herself next to me.  
"I'm too fat now aren't I?" Oh are we really doing this. I'm going to get my balls ripped off, I can sense it.  
"Ana. You are not fat. No way. You are beautiful" I try to tell her but I can see she is not having any of it. Fuck Grey, you're in for a long evening.  
"You still want me right? Even with this hanging off of me and these ugly stretch marks" and she flops herself back on the bed and places her arms over her eyes. I have no idea what has gotten in to her. A second ago we were making out ready to have passionate sex and now she's questioning her beauty towards me.  
"Ana, you are a goddess. A siren. I want you all the time. Don't you realise that? I want to bury myself inside you as much as I can". I see her smile a little and relax. Yes Ana, I fucking love you – get it?  
"Now are we done? Cause all this talk is making me want to show my wife just how much I love her" with her arm still over her eyes, I see her tongue lay on her lips and a smile is plastered on her face. Thank fuck, I have escaped that one.  
I pull her arm off of her face, letting me get lost in those blue oceans and I resume my kissing. I start on her ears and make my way to her mouth. She tastes so sweet, like candy. I feel Ana squirm underneath my body and I know I don't have to touch her sweet spot to know she is ready.  
I peel her out of her top and realise she is not even wearing a bra. I look greedily at her breasts. My god, they have grown and fuck I love them. I play with each nipple giving them my undivided attention. Ana is wriggling around like a snake beneath me.  
"Oh please" she squeaks but I continue my torture.  
I work my way down to her work out pants and peel them off of her long legs. No underwear either? My god Ana you are sensational.  
"No pants either? Why, Mrs Grey – what were your plans today?" and she says nothing but bites that god damn delicious lip. I growl and dive in nose first to her pussy. I am ravenous to her scent and let my tongue do it's sweet torture, spelling out how much I love her.  
"Oh fuck. Oh fuck… Christian" she screams but I keep going. This is my favorite place, tasting my wife, only me.  
I enter a finger and then another. Fucking hell she is soaking and it makes my dick strain against my pants. I stand up and take my pants off, my eyes not leaving hers. My dick is rock solid and I cannot wait to release myself inside of her.  
I push myself into her slowly and my eyes roll back into my skull. I will never not tire from this feeling. She's so tight and perfect. I can feel everything and it makes it even better.  
"Oh… fuck.. oh" her words keep me going and I start to move fast inside of her. I watch as he breasts bounce at our rhythm and it turns me on even more. My stomach hits her bump every now and then but I ignore it.  
Fucking come on Ana – let go I scream and I pick up my pace. I feel her clench around me and I know she's close. Oh fuck, so am I.  
She moans and moans and it's spilling me over the edge.  
"LET GO ANA" I growl and nibble at her breasts and she screams whilst grabbing tufts of my hair. Holy shit her release was big and it pushes me over and I ejaculate in to my wife, showing her that she is mine.  
We are both panting and I notice Ana wince as I pull myself out of her and lay beside her. I am covered in sweat and I feel unfit though I am far from it. That was sensational. I worship Ana. She is my every given need.  
"That was" she starts but doesn't finish. I can't speak. We are both naked on the bed, glistening with love.

"I want a shower but I don't think I can move" she giggles and turns to face me. I join her and agree. I feel myself sag into the bed.

We lay there for what feels like hours until we head to the bathroom and both decide on a bath. We lay there and soak in the familiar scents of lavender and jasmine. I notice our hands turning into prunes and it's time to get out. I wrap Ana in her robe and we head downstairs. I expect to see dinner but shit, I gave Gail the day off and my original plan was to cook something. Fail Grey, massive fail.  
"What's for dinner then, Mr Grey" Ana asks and she looks so fucking adorable wrapped up.  
"Er" I start and my brain fuzzes. I forgot what my initial plan was.  
"That's okay Christian, I cook. Shall we have stir fry?" and she giggles. She always giggles when she cooks stir fry – it makes me think of that one time in her apartment. I knew I loved her even then. I sit on the bar stool and watch Ana dip and weave around the kitchen making her culinary expertise known. It smells divine and my mouth waters.  
"I'm just going to check on my emails. I'll be back in 10" I explain to Ana.  
"It's only going to take 8" she winks and I laugh as I head off to my office. I check my emails and nothing catches my eye. I sigh. Maybe I should see if I could keep Ana home all the time? I know she wants a career but when the baby comes, I hope she visions something different and wants to stay home. I like her barefoot, pregnant and in my kitchen.  
My thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing. Elliott. I roll my eyes.  
"Hello, Elliott"  
"Bro, What are you up to. I need a beer. Kate has done my fucking head in". I sense something is not quite right with Kate and Elliott at the moment and trust me – he needs a fucking medal to keep up mood swings with Kate.  
"Can't spending the night with Ana" I hear him huff on the phone and know he's pulling a face at me.  
"Dude, you are always so wrapped up in Ana. We get it – you fuck like rabbits, but come have some brother time. Kate's taken Ava to her moms and I need a fucking beer man" I run my hands through my hair and I feel like I'm stuck in a predicament.  
"Fine. I'll see you at 7?"  
"Thanks Bro, you're the best" and he hangs up on me. Well thanks Elliott, you cock block – there goes my plans of fucking my wife till the early hours of the morning.  
I walk back into the kitchen just as Ana is dishing up our food, it looks incredible.  
"you okay?" Ana asks me as she hands me a fork.  
"Of course. Though I have been dragged in to getting a beer with Elliott at 7" I see Ana pout and then take massive mouthfuls of her food.  
I watch her and it pleases me in how hungry she gets these days. Girl could put most men under at an eating competition.  
"So what am I meant to do tonight without you?" She is putting on that fake pout again – really exaggerating it out and it makes me laugh. She is so fucking adorable.  
I go to say some smart ass response when I realise that she'd be completely alone. Fuck, no. No way. This isn't going to work.  
I grab my phone and try to call Taylor but he tells me he and Gail have gone to a show and I feel bad for making them leave. Fuck.  
Who the fuck are you Grey? I never used to feel this way. I have 9 security men and all of them are off fucking their wives, girlfriends or whoever. Fuck. This was a bad move. Well what do you expect Grey? They work for you 24/7 - a night of freedom, of course they are going to think with their dicks.  
"what is the issue?" Ana asks and I sigh.  
"I let everyone have the evening off and now I said I'd go out. I don't want you here alone". Ana tries to stifle a laugh. I frown, I don't understand what is so funny.  
"Christian, I'll be fine. I have been left in buildings alone before you know? I have my cell, the alarms will be set. Go, talk to Elliott. He needs you – we'll be just fine here". I find it so hard to refuse her when I love her this much.  
"Ana. I can't. I'll just get Elliott to come here" I go to grab my phone but she places her hand over mind.  
"GO, Christian. I will be okay". Her fucking blue eyes captivate me.  
"I find it very difficult to say no to you" I admit and place my hand on her cheek. She has me wrapped around her little finger and fuck me, doesn't she know it.  
"Ana. I don't want you here unprotected".  
"Look, Christian. You are going out with your brother. I WILL BE FINE. I'm a big girl. A tough, gun shooting one remember? I'll alarm everything. Cameras will be on. I won't leave and I _will_ behave. Go".  
Ugh I moan out and she smiles knowing she's won. She is so frustrating. After going through everything in the security room and double checking everything is set and alarmed – I leave my wife alone and step into the elevator.  
My stomach has that sickness feeling and I don't feel remotely comfortable. It takes all my strength to not march back in there and smack her behind for even suggesting I leave her unprotected.  
I rev my R8 and head to the club to meet my brother. The unsettling feeling follows me the whole way.

Morton.

 **I watch him leave and I know she is alone**. I saw the angry one leave with the blonde haired woman hours ago. Then one by one the male bouncers leave too. I count 9. fucking hell she is protected to the fucking max.

I walk over to the garage and type in the code. Thank you Sadie. I walk into the garage and see a fuck load of cars. Fucking hell, they are orgasmic.  
I get to the elevator and type in the next code – each code warrants and entry, so I have been told by Sadie. I knew she'd be useful, didn't realise this much. She's an easy whore and got one naive security detail drunk. Bolton, Grey is going to have your ass when he finds out. I smile, I feel high again. My body is alive and electricity is racing through my veins. I head up in the elevator and the ping of the doors make me jump. I am in their apartment. _My apartment_. I say mentally.  
"Christ, Mr Grey that was quick. Did you miss me that much" and her voice is like a bell. I watch as Ana, in nothing but a t-shirt, walks around the corner. I watch her expression as she realises who I am. Her blue eyes pierce my soul and grow double the size. She drops what I think is her phone on the floor.  
She is like a deer in headlights and doesn't move.  
"Hello little princess" I say and all the hairs on my body stand up with adrenaline. I take a deep breathe through my nose and I let out a slight moan. I've waited so long to get this close to her and she's even better in person.

 **Authors note: HA HA HA. Oh Steve.**

 **And before you say _Christian wouldn't leave Ana unprotected blah blah blah_ GUYS, it's my story and to a degree he probably would. He is smitten, she has him under her spell. Let's be honest, it could happen and in my story it did. So :D **


	17. Chapter 17 : Turn Around

**A/N: I wasn't going to update so close to putting up the last chapter but I am just so excited to carry it on, I think I'm going to have too!  
Thanks for all the reviews. It's not going to be an abuse story – well not in a physical sense. I re-read over my last paragraph a few times last night and I got shivers (big headed much) I honestly love writing as Morton cause I find him so darn creepy. Anyway, Ana….**

 **I will be flipping between perspectives in this chapter!**

 **Chapter 17 – Turn Around.**

 **Ana**

I hear the elevator ping and I open my eyes alert. I just knew he wouldn't be able to leave. I roll my eyes and gather myself off of the sofa and make my way to the elevator. Even though I am slightly pissed, I am glad he decided to come home. I feel a little lost when he isn't here.  
"Christ, Mr Grey that was quick. Did you miss me that much" I say as I turn around the corner.  
I stop dead in my tracks. That is not Christian. That is not anyone I wanted to see. My breathing stops and I feel faint.  
His brown eyes are looking me up and down. I feel sick. So fucking sick, I place my hand on my bump without really thinking what I were doing.  
He is smiling at me and it is making my stomach churn. I want to run, run to Christian's office and pick up the phone but I can't. My legs are like rocks and they won't move.  
"Hello little princess" he speaks. A shiver waves through my body. Those words make tears succumb to my eyes. I am shaking with fear. How did he get in here? A thought runs through my mind and then another and another.  
I can't think straight. I try to quickly think of a plan but I can't. I can't run, not being this fucking pregnant. I pray that Christian is going to walk through that door but it's been minutes that feel like hours and he hasn't.  
I quickly glance down and notice I'd dropped my phone on the floor. I know that I won't be able to bend down and pick it up quickly. Panic is setting in and I feel like I am going to hyperventilate.  
I watch him as he slowly walks towards me as if I were a nervous animal. My eyes are wide with worry. No. NO. He is not doing this to me anymore.  
I force my legs to move back, so every step he takes – I repeat backwards. I don't want him near me, near us.

"Well, haven't you changed Anastasia?" He speaks and each words hits me like a knife. I flinch. His voice brings back so many memories.  
 _"You're a worthless little shit, Anastasia",  
_ I close my eyes as snippets of his words flow back into my mind.  
He steps forward to me and his arm is outstretched, as if he were trying to touch me.  
"Please" was all I could choke out. I am scared shitless and all I want is fifty. I walk backwards once more and realise I've hit the wall. He's cornering me.  
His smile is huge and his eyes never leave mine. Tears are rolling down my cheeks. He is so close to me now that I can feel his breath on me. The fragrance of cigarettes and beer flow into my nostrils and it's make me want to vomit.  
I turn my head towards the right, I can't look at him. I see him lift his hand from under my lashes and he shakily touches my cheeks. I see him intake a breath and he looks like he getting off on the touch. I squirm at his warm fingers. Fuck, Please come home Christian.

 **Christian**

"2 beers please" Elliott says to the annoying bar tender. She keeps working her way back to this side of the bar, battering her eyelashes at us both doing so. Ugh. Vile.  
"Lets sit over there" I point to the booth and Elliott nods. I try to listen to him blab on about Kate and him but in all honestly I am not listening to a word he is saying.  
I've left Anastasia alone in our apartment. Unguarded. Vile rises in my throat. Grey, you are a stupid son of a bitch.  
I'm agitated as I just want to leave. I'm just going to leave. I go to grab my jacket from next to me and Elliott looks at me confused.  
"Bro, we've just got here?"  
"I need to get back to Ana. She's alone at home. I need to go" I say and slide my arms into my jacket holes.  
"Dude, Ana will be fine. Lets have this one beer and I'll come back with you. C'mon man, I've even fucking paid for this" I roll my eyes and sit back in the booth.  
This will be the quickest fucking beer of his life.

 **Ana**

"You know Anastasia. You've always been special to me. I saw your photographs in the magazines. Your big blue eyes were on my TV screen. I remembered just how special you are and how special you made me feel" His facial expression is something I have never seen before. It made me want to scream.  
I was still pressed against the wall. His arms were either side of my head. I was doing everything in my power not to move so I don't touch his skin.  
"Please stop" I cry out and I'm transported back to when I were 8 years old and telling him to stop calling me fat.  
"I've had my eye on you for a while Anastasia, you know that? I bet you do". I'm going to spew. He's been following me? How did no one notice?  
"I am sorry about the accident though. I just needed to get that man out of the way. He follows you everywhere. How could I get to you with him there?" He starts but he's looking at the ceiling. He tone has gone 10 shades angrier.  
The accident? _He_ caused my car accident. Oh shit. I need to leave. I need to fucking get out of here. I watch him as he still stares at the ceiling and I quickly push him off of me. Fucking hell, that was hard. I have little to no energy left from that one push but I run – as much as my body allows – to Christian's study. I lock the door behind me and sag to the floor. I am jolted forward as I feel his hard kicks and punches to the wooden door. I crawl my way forward and grab the phone. I try to type in numbers but I can't stop shaking.  
Call the police my subconscious screams but I don't want the police I want him.  
"ANASTASIA" he shouts as he kicks the door "COME OUT, IT'S ONLY ME – STEVE. I'VE MISSED YOU".  
I try to type in his number on the phone but my hands are shaking that I can't. I dial 911.  
"please. Police please. Hurry. He's going to hurt me" I whisper down the phone.  
Slam

slam

slam

his fist must be leaving dents on the door.  
"ANASTASIA. FOR FUCK SAKE. OPEN THE DOOR". I drag my fingers down my face. I don't know what to do.  
I try to phone Christian again but it goes to voicemail. FUCK. This is it isn't it? Hyde, the car accident. Every shitty thing in my life and this is how I'm being repaid now.  
BANG, BANG, BANG.  
And the office door swings open. I cry, really fucking cry knowing that I have nowhere to run now. I see his feet step towards me from under the desk.  
He stops right in front of me and starts to kneel down. I peer up when his eyes lock mine. He puts his hand into his pocket and I feel fear. Please don't be a fucking gun I say to myself. To my relief he pulls out a packet of 20 cigarettes and lights one. He takes long drags and exaggerates the exhale of the smoke.  
"I don't like how you ran from me" he starts "I am your biggest admirer. It's only me Ana. Don't you remember me?" I stare at him and I'm pretty sure he is mentally fucked up right now.  
I can't begin to comprehend what he thinks we had, especially as I was only 8 at the time. I fear for myself and for my little boy, I have no idea what this man is going to do.  
"Didn't you miss me Ana? I've thought about you for a while now. I must say, you have grown into a fine woman. I couldn't imagine that little girl turning into you" He looks at me greedily.  
"I do like your apartment though. You married a rich fucker I see? I wonder how much money we can both rinse out of him. Oh baby, we can go live somewhere so, so private".  
What. WHAT. My mind is fuzzing over. I can't take another fucking piece of information.  
"For fuck sake Anastasia, fucking talk to me". His words make me jump. I have no idea what he wants me to say. I don't even know if I can speak. My head is full of the smoke he keeps blowing into my face.  
I'm exhausted. I have nothing left.

 **Christian**

I come back from the gentleman's room and pick my phone off of the table. Elliott is busy talking to someone – no doubt it's Kate grovelling for whatever asshole comment she said to him earlier.  
I notice I have a missed call from my office phone and it confuses me. My first thought is _Ana_. I press dial on her name and her phone rings and rings. Nothing. Its only been 40 minutes since I'd left and I doubt Ana would have gone to bed that early.  
I feel that uncomfortable feeling come back to my stomach and I try to ring my office phone back. No answer.  
Something isn't right.  
"we are going. Now". I say to Elliott and he nods, still talking on the phone. He follows me out and I rev the R8. I have no idea what I expect to see when I get home but I swear to god, she better just be asleep on the sofa.

"So Bro, back to yours?" I ignore him. I can't focus. I need to know she is okay.  
"Fucking hell Christian, we are not in fast and furious" I carry on ignoring him. I am driving like a mad man but fuck, I don't give a shit.  
I smash my fingers into the buttons and enter the code to my building. I don't park the car correctly, I jump out of my seat and head to the elevator.  
"Wait up" I hear Elliott shout as he finally catches up to me. I enter the next code and we head upstairs. The door pings open and the first thing I notice is Ana's phone on the floor.  
My scalp prickles. I look at Elliott and nod. Yes, brother this is really fucking serious. I hear a male laugh and I am pulsating with rage and fear. I walk over to my office and the door is battered off of it's hinges. I look around the room and see Ana sobbing underneath my desk. My eyes are over her like a rash and I don't think she's hurt but I can't be sure. Stood besides her was a man. A hideous man with an even more hideous _mustache_. Oh my hands are shaking with fucking poison. I don't have to ask who this is. Fucking Morton stands in front of me with the sickest smile of his face.  
"And you must be Mr Grey" he speaks and holds out his hand. Is this asshole fucking deluded? Venom. I feel nothing buy venom rushing it's way through my veins. Elliott is stood behind me and this the most he has been quiet in a long time.  
I move towards that ugly prick and with the sobs of my wife escaping her mouth besides him, I punch the asshole square in the face. I feel satisfaction when I hear his head smack against the wooden floor.  
"Shit" Elliott says and phones the police himself. I pretty confident that he is out cold. I want to spit on him but I refrain.  
I look down at my pregnant wife and my heart has been split open. She's broken. I bend down to be in front of her and her big blue eyes stare into mine and they are full of fear.  
"Ana?" I say softly. She crawls out from under the table and places herself into me. She is sobbing insanely hard and I can feel her tears through my shirt.  
"I don't want to be left alone in any buildings anymore" she says and I smile a little. After all of this she still tries to be funny.  
"agreed" I reply just as the police turn up.  
After many conversations and calls to my own security team. Morton was hauled off in the back of a police car and I will make sure he will join Hyde and rot in jail. 

I notice the time and its 12am. Ana is asleep on the couch and I place a blanket over her. I want to move her to the bedroom but I decide not to. If she sleeps here tonight, so will I.  
Taylor clears his throat and I head towards the kitchen to speak to him.  
"Sir, I've let Bolton go" he repeats and I cock my head to the side. What did Bolton have to do with anything? I feel like he has been a wonderful security guard.  
"Reasons?"  
"He broke down on Sawyer and explained that the access codes that Morton got, were in fact from him". Yep. Rage. I ball my hands into fists.  
"Really" I respond.  
"Seems Bolton got very friendly with a Miss Frazier"  
"and is she?"  
"Yes sir. She's been taken in too".  
"Thank you Taylor".

Everyone has left and I lay down on the floor by my wife. I am uncomfortable but I won't leave her. I am led into a land of sleep sound tracked by her peaceful breathing.

 **A/N : I have re-wrote this chapter multiple times and I just can't seem to get it right. But. I think I am mainly happy with this one.  
Please don't be cruel. Lets hope it's all happy from here on out. Ana's pregnancy will be the main focus from now on I think. **


	18. Chapter 18 : The Dream House

**A/N : I've decided to lay off of the drama for a while now. I thought about it and every few chapters I was like BAM, drama. So, I think it's time to slow it all down and just enjoy pregnant Ana and her love for Mr Shades. Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews – always means a lot!**

 **Chapter 18 – The Dream House.**

 **Ana.**

I stretch my arms out besides me and feel myself sink into the mattress. Ah, this is bliss. The sun is shining through the big windows and I swear if I listen carefully, I can hear the birds sing. I feel like Snow White – all I need now are some animals to bring me breakfast in bed.  
I roll to my side and stare at the big picture hanging on the wall. It's of Christian and I. I look mediocre comparison to my fifty.  
I glance at the clock and it's 10:17am. I have definitely had a lie in. Though my sleep did of course get disrupted by a certain man wanting to get lost in me for hours. I smile at the memory of his touch. I drag myself out of the warm bed and grab my robe. Everything is so light and airy. I take my time walking down the big staircase, trying not to miss any steps as our little boy is covering my toes.  
The wooden floor feels cool against my toes as I head towards the kitchen.  
The kitchen is my favourite place. The breakfast bar is huge and it has every top notch compliance I could have asked for.  
On the side there is a plate of bacon, pancakes and eggs with a note saying 'Ana x' I know Mrs Jones left this for me. I'll say now and I'll say it everyday for the rest of my life. She is a fucking goddess.  
The big patio doors make it easy to stare out over the meadow. The view is just spectacular and I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life looking at it.  
I vision myself looking out, making cookies – while my son and husband run around, playing ball in the field. Those kind of days are going to make my heart so, so happy.  
We moved into this house a week ago and it has always felt like home. I miss Escala but since recent events – I was happy to leave there as fast as we could. Christian of course did not complain, though this house is under maximum security. It's probably got more security than jail!  
But I feel safe.  
The thought of him getting close to me again makes my skin crawl. These past few days everything has felt so raw.  
I don't understand his reasons and I probably never will. It's obvious that he is a class A nutcase and deserves everything he will get.  
I shudder at the thought of him. I can almost smell the cigarette scent in the air. I shake my head and push those thoughts aside.  
This a clean slate – something knew. No subs have ever been here, no break ins by Leila, Hyde or Morton.  
This is just for Christian and I, which makes it even more perfect. Our home will not just be a home to me, it's going to be a place where we raise a family and that is better than anything else in the world.  
I clang my knife and fork on to my plate and lean back into the breakfast stool.  
I rub my stomach. I am just so full.  
I decide that I should probably go into my work building at some point. Of course they can handle it. Hannah is the best next in charge that I could have ever asked for – but I still want to show my face and be involved.  
I head back upstairs and hop into the shower. The warm water washes away all the bad thoughts of earlier and sets me up brighter for the new day.  
I decide on a white blouse, and a black pencil skirt – My maternity clothes arrived and I have to admit, I love them. Everything stretches and that makes me very happy. I slide on my heels, grab my blazer and bag then head to the front door.  
"Ma'am" Sawyer speaks as if he knew I were coming.  
"Grey Publishing please Luke" he nods his head and opens the car door for me. I always sense how nervous Sawyer is to drive with me now since the accident.  
I trust him, I really do and I know he did everything he could to try and save me that day. 

Grey Publishing is my pride and joy. I grabbed the bull by it's horns and bossed the shit out of that place. Of course I have fifty's guidance and support, but I can honestly say – I love my job.  
"Hello Ana, how lovely to see you" Lucy greets me at the reception and I smile sweetly back at her.  
I cannot wait to get into my office – it has been way too long.  
I open the door and on my desk is a huge basket of roses. I smile like the Cheshire cat – I can guess who they are from. I walk over and give them a quick sniff, they smell heavenly.  
I grab the little note and on it writes - 'Beautiful flowers for my ever so beautiful wife. Take it easy, I love you C x'. My heart flutters. Is there anyone out there who could even match up to loving someone the way I love Christian? I think not.  
I write him an email.

 **To:** Christian Grey  
 **Subject:** I love you  
 **12:37pm**

Husband,  
Have I ever told you how much I love you? You've made my morning a lot better – I've just seen my pile of paperwork and I should have stayed home.  
Hope your day is going good.

ILY!

Your Wife xxxx

 **Anastasia Grey  
** Grey Publishing

I pick up my first pile of paper to go through when the ping of my computer distracts me.

 **To:** Anastasia Grey  
 **Subject:** To the moon and back?  
 **12:40pm**

I think you have before but let me remind you dear wife, that I love you!  
Maybe you should go home and be barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen. Hannah can handle it, that's why she's there.

Have you eaten today?

 **Christian Grey  
** Caring husband & CEO **,** Grey Enterprises Holding, INC.

I roll my eyes and intercom Claire to go and get me some lunch as I know he'll be on Sawyer like a rash about my eating habits.  
A Chicken baguette should do the trick and pickles. Lots and lots of pickles.  
I dive into my paperwork and when I've just crossed one off of my list of jobs to do, Claire walks in with my lunch. My mouth is watering and I never realised how famished I were.  
"Thank you Claire"  
"You're welcome Ana – enjoy!".  
And enjoy I did. I never realised how fucking delicious pickles are but I cannot seem to get enough – so much so, that I am contemplating telling Claire to go buy me a whole jar!

 **PING!**

I look up to my computer and another email is sat waiting for me to address it. **  
**

**To:** Anastasia Grey  
 **Subject:** Collecting ones wife  
 **16:47pm**

Mrs Grey,  
I am surprised to hear you are still at work. I, myself are done for the day so I'll come and collect you now. Be ready. I have something planned for this evening.

 **Christian Grey.  
** Satisfying ones wife & CEO, Grey Enterprises Holding, INC.

I nearly spit out my water when I read his email. Firstly, I didn't even notice the time. Wow, that went fast. Secondly, what has he got planned for this evening? Oh god. My inner goddess arises and strips of her clothes and holds a flogger in one hand and a blind fold in the other.  
Thirdly, _Satisfying ones wife_ \- Holy shit. I am wet just from those 3 little words. I am so hot for my husband and I wouldn't change a thing.  
I feel slightly uncomfortable as I way my way down to the front of the building. I am so turned on for whats to come and it's driving me insane.  
Outside is my adonis of a man. His smile when he see's me makes my heart fall out of my ass. I am one lucky woman.  
He kisses me on the cheek and my groin sets alight. We haven't even made it into the car yet and I want him here on the sidewalk.  
Once in the car he places his hand on my knee and every now and then he will move his fingers in a slight rhythm. Every tap makes my body come alive. I try to squeeze my legs closer together and I know he notices. I see him smirk from the corner of my eye.  
"Are you okay Ana?" He says but it's not from concern – he's being playful. That cheeky asshole.  
"Perfectly" I respond and turn my head to look out of the window. Just focus on something other than him Ana. I repeat. Just make it home.  
I let out a cough and I can hear him laugh. Oh fifty, it's not funny. My libido is jumping off the walls and she's screaming just fuck me.  
I place one of my fingers in my mouth and slightly bite down.  
"You look a bit flustered Mrs Grey" he mentions and that stupid darn smirk on his face. I swallow and look into those marble gray eyes.  
"I'm great"  
"Hmm. You're not – excited at all are you?" and he cocks his eyebrow. Son of playful gun.  
"mm. Nope. Not excited for anything Mr Grey" I play along. I narrow my eyes at him. Lets dance Mr Grey.  
He moved his hand from my knee and starts to slide it up my thigh. Holy fuck. My insides are tightening and if I was not wet before – I fucking am now. I know that I put on lacy pink panties earlier and once he finds them – he's won this game.  
My breathing has begun to turn ragged. Fucking asshole knows what he's doing. But why are you even trying to play Ana? We all know Mr Grey is the master at fucking teasing.  
He continues up my thigh and then slowly down towards my sex. Holy fuck, holy fuck. I try to push my thighs together as hard as I can but he's really fucking forcing his hand down there and lets be honest – part of me wants him to win!

"mm" he lets out and even his moans get turn me on. I don't think I am going to make it to our bedroom. I'm going to combust in the backseat of this car with Taylor driving.  
We come to a stop and I realise we have reached home. I had no inkling of time or place other than the heat of his fucking fingers tainting my skin.  
I get out of the car and I can feel the dampness under my skirt. I go to walk into our home but Christian grabs me and carries me upstairs. I am laughing like a mad man as he places me on the bed.  
I stare up at his beautiful face and I know I am in for a good evening.  
"I know you want this Ana. But this is just a starter. Vanilla first. What I have in store for you later – that's a different flavor".  
I gulp knowing that tonight, I'm going to be thoroughly fucked and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it.

 **A/N: just a little chapter to add something else. I wanted to do a massive update but I made plans and never got round to it.  
I am shattered from traveling today and it's 11:16pm for me so if I have made errors, that's why!  
I'm going to either update a real lengthy chapter Saturday or Monday. I'll see what I can do. Until then – bye! **


	19. Chapter 19 : Blue Blue Blue

**A/N: Ah, it's my last day before I return back to work tomorrow so I thought I might write a quick chapter until the next time, which might be Friday! I'm glad I got good feedback on my last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, Happy Ana makes me happy!**

 **Chapter 19 – Blue Blue Blue.**

I drag the paint brush down the last cream wall and look at my handy work. I decided to take this room on as my own. I didn't want the decor team to put this together.  
I'm in a white jumper with jean dungarees over the top. I look like the typical mother to be. Christian had some work to do, so I thought I would continue what I started. Light blue is now covering each wall, it feels so light and spacious in here. Once I cover the last bit of white, I lay myself on the floor and look up at the ceiling.  
It's all coming together now. Baby boy Grey, this is your room! I close my eyes and dream of him being in here, playing with trains and cars.  
I feel something wet touch my nose and I instantly crinkle my face. What the? I open my eyes to Christian staring over me with a massive grin on his face. I narrow my eyes.  
"I think, you got some on your face" he laughs. Oh ha ha, funny fifty. I pull myself up and wipe my nose. Blue is smeared on my hand. I look up to his face and smirk. Game on Grey.  
I pick up the paint brush from beside of me and flick paint all over his nice, black shirt. He looks shocked as he looks down his shirt. I bite my lip. I can't work out if I am going to be in big trouble or he wants to play this game too.  
His eyes catch mine and they are sparkling. Ut oh. I've done it now.  
"Oh, that was a bad move Mrs Grey" he speaks, his voice like velvet and so fucking sexy. He kneels down in front of me, then pushes me back. He is over me and I'm lost in his eyes. Using his dazzling expertise, he takes the paint brush from my hand. I gulp not knowing what he is going to do.  
He is smirking so hard right now and I am so turned on. The paint brush in his hand glides across my cheek and it makes me giggle.  
"You look like a smurf" he speaks and I can't help but giggle more. Oh fifty, I love you.  
He kisses me and I find my hands in his hair. Once he pulls his face away, the blue from my face has repeated on to his, and it's silly in even with that – he still looks so fucking hot!  
"C'mon, we need to shower" he says as he helps me up of the floor. I follow his lead and get lost in the shower for the next hour.

-x-

"I want to go shopping" I say whilst shoving salmon in to my mouth. It is cooked to perfection and I cannot get it in quick enough.  
"Shopping? What for? I'd love to take you shopping" Christian cocks his eyebrow. I don't think I have yet to let him properly take me shopping. I like to browse Target and Walmart and let's be honest – Mr Grey doesn't go to those shops.  
"I want to look at baby things" Oh these potatoes too, they are just heavenly.  
"Sounds good. I'll get Taylor to get the car ready". He fiddles around on his phone and then continues to eat his lunch.  
I have no idea really what I am looking for, but I figure Baby's R Us will hold some answers. We walk in and notice suddenly all these woman look at Christian, with their eyes wide. Ugh, seriously, he's holding my hand and I'm clearly pregnant. Calm Ana, I chant to myself, he's your husband. We go aisle by aisle and have a thorough look at each item.  
Oh, I notice something that catches my eye. A breast pump. It looks like those milking machines for cows. Well, I guess they're for the same purpose I giggle to myself. I pick up the box and read it carefully. I literally get milked. Oh, I'm not sure what I expected but I didn't expect this. A warm hand is placed on my lower back and I peek up at Christian feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"What is that?" he asks and he looks a little amused. Oh Christian, like hell will you see me wearing this!  
"Something I'm going to need" I shyly reply and place it into the cart. Red faced, I walk a little further. I turn around and see him pick up the box. I narrow my eyes, god damn it Christian.  
I watch him intently as he reads the back and I see a smile play on his lips.  
"I see" he says and places it back into the cart and walks towards me.  
"I could always help you with that" and I am confused. What?  
"Huh?"  
"I've always wanted to try breast milk" I am shocked. My mouth has hit the floor. This is just too much. I look around and make sure no one is around to hear us.  
"oh" was all I could say. He is enjoying himself too much. He places a kiss on my forehead and pushes the cart forward.  
"What about this?" Christian picks up a blue teddy bear. It's small and really cute, just like Christian. How can I say no?  
"Babies first bear!" I say as he puts the little blue bear with our other items.  
We walk towards the counter and I am overwhelmed by the amount of stuff we have. Christian has bought what I feel like is the whole shop. I have everything I could ever need and possible more. I mean, who needs 5 different style play mats for one child? I did try to explain that baby boy probably won't need 5 and definitely won't need them so soon but he looked at me with those excited gray eyes and I just couldn't say no.  
Welcome to the world of Christian Grey, little one. I didn't even pay attention to how much it all cost but it definitely wasn't cheap. We have bags and bags, so much so that I see Taylor stifle a cough when we come outside with 4 carts and apparently we are not done yer.  
I'm taken to a top designer place, no idea what the name was – to find baby boy a perfect crib. I look at crib, after crib and I finally settle on a white beech wood crib that I think would go really well in his room and it comes with a matching changing table – score!  
Next I pick a bassinet to next to my side of the bed and I notice on how Christian takes a step back and entirely lets me pick what I want.  
With our things placed to arrive a few weeks before baby is born we head out of the shop and back into the car. I yawn and I feel beat. My ankles are sore and I could really do with a lie down. I place my head against Christian's shoulder and let my eyes close – just for a second.  
"Baby, we are home" I hear the soft coo's of Christian and open my eyes slowly. Christian helps me in to our house and I sit myself on a breakfast stool.  
"Tea Ana?" Mrs Jones asks and I nod.  
"Are you sure it's okay for my family to come over still?" Christian asks weary. Shoot! I forgot today was the day we are telling them about the gender. With everything that had went on we didn't reveal to anyone that we are having a boy. I yawn and try to smile at the same time.  
"Of course".

Gail is cooking up a storm and it smells divine. She's got her work cut out from cooking for 2 to the whole Grey family! Lease we can put our huge new dining table to the test.  
It's 6pm and I know they will all be arriving soon. I look down at my clothes and I feel frumpy. The blue dress seems to flow more over my bump than it did the other day. I feel like a whale. I am only 26 weeks and still have time to get even bigger. I sigh, Just call me Free Willy.

"There you are, my parents are here- you ready?" Christian asks and I smile. My hand is against his cheek and I notice him push his face further into my hand.  
"Come" he says and we make our way down stairs.  
Grace looks beautiful in her dark, emerald green dress – it's long and flows straight to the floor. I feel under dressed now.  
"Oh Ana, you look wonderful. Pregnancy suits you" I smile but I don't agree. I'm sweating like a pig and my ankles hurt from standing all ready. Christ, help me lord to get through 14 more weeks of this!  
Carrick kisses both of my cheeks and tells me I look radiant. I'm pretty sure that's just the sweat glistening on my forehead.  
Elliott and Kate arrive with Mia, I kiss and hug each one of them. We all make our way into the lounge room to have small talk whist Mrs Jones finishes up on our dinner. The smell of it is following me around each room, taunting me. I cannot wait to dive in.  
"Oh Ana! I cannot wait to find out the gender" Mia squeals. She's been pestering me all week about it and it took me a lot not to just spill the beans to shut her up. I giggle. Patience Mia.  
"After dinner" I repeat and she pouts.  
"Dinner is served" Gail speaks and we all make our way into the dining room. I waddle behind my family.  
On the table displayed is a big buffet of food. I head straight for the mash potatoes. I covered them in extra butter and I hear little murmur besides me. Christian is holding back his laughter as I douse my potatoes in butter.  
I cock my head to the side and he shakes his in response. I choose to ignore him and look around the table for the next thing I want. Nope, not lamb – nope, I don't want greens or salad. Hmm, where are they? I scan the table again, Nope, not bread rolls or olives. I frown and go to get up out of my seat.  
"You okay?" Christian asks and I nod.  
"Two seconds" I reply and quickly walk out of the dining room into the kitchen. Gail notices me and smiles.  
"Everything okay Ana?"  
"Sure – just one thing" and I notice her look a little confused.  
"Do we have any pickles?" and I see a smile spread over Gail's face. She goes into the top cupboard and hands me the large jar of pickles. My stomach rumbles and this is what I have been searching for.  
"Thank you" I answer and head my way back to the table.  
Everyone is engrossed in chatter, that I don't even think they noticed me leave. I plop back down in my seat and open the jar. Even the smell satisfies me.  
I pop 6 pickles onto my plate and close the lid.  
"Interesting choice of food" Christian says as he places his hand on my knee. I smile hugely at him and shove a pickle into my mouth. I flutter my eyes slightly – oh yes, this is heaven. Who knew pickles could make me so happy!  
"Enjoying that are we?" I notice Christian starting at me and I flush.  
"Very much so"  
"Hmm. Be careful Mrs Grey, the way you're handling those in your mouth. Mm, it's turning me on" he whispers in my ear. I nearly choke and quickly have to readjust my facial expression. Hoe does he do that? Even in a room full of family members, he still makes my libido jump for joy.  
After pretty much destroying the whole bowl of potatoes and a jar of pickles I feel stuffed. Though I definitely have room for dessert.  
The cake for dessert is the way we are revealing the baby gender. Mrs Jones slaved away on this cake all morning and placed correct gender colour inside the white cake.  
Of course Christian and I already know the colour, but the rest of the Grey's cannot contain their excitement.  
Gail brings out the cake after Gretchen – who Christian stole off of Grace for the evening – Cleared our plates.  
"Right ladies and Gentlemen – take your bets" Christian speaks and he is gleaming.  
"Boy" Kate says  
"Girl – it just has to be a girl" Mia whines. I know she wants a cute little shopping partner.  
"Girl – Christian doesn't have enough balls to make a boy" Elliott laughs and Christian places his middle finger up to him.  
"funny"  
"Boy" Grace joins in "Though, I don't really mind. I just cannot wait to be a grandma".  
"Boy" Carrick agrees.  
"3 against 2" Christian announces and picks up the cake cutter. Like on our wedding day, he passes me the cutter then places his hands over mine.  
Together we cut into the cake and all of the Grey's faces are glued to the cake. I notice Mia jumping up and down as we slowly slice in and pull out the slice.  
We place the slice on the plate and everyone is cheering.  
"BOY!" Grace screeches and kisses Carrick on the cheek.  
"Congratulations Bro – I didn't think you had it in you" Elliott says as he shakes Christian's hand and pulls him in for a hug.  
Kate and Mia are by my side and squealing in my ears.  
"Oh Ana, I'm so happy for you – Ava really needs a cousin to play with!" Kate explains as she looks down at her sleeping daughter in her pram.  
"So have you thought of any names?" Elliott asks Christian and he looks down at me with nothing but love.  
We decided on a name the other evening and have been keeping it on the down low.  
"Yes" I reply and giggle.  
"What is it? C'mon Ana!" Mia chimes in.  
"Shall we?" I ask fifty and his smile answers my question.  
"Well everyone, I hope you're ready. In roughly 14 weeks you'll all meet a little Theodore Raymond Grey!" Christian speaks with such pride and it hits me that our baby is a real person. He has fingers and toes – and now a name! I cannot comprehend how happy I feel right now. A tear rolls down my cheek but Christian catches it with his finger before it hits my chin.  
"I love you" He says and I kiss him on the lips.  
"I love you too". 


	20. Chapter 20 : UT OH

**A/N: Guys! It's been so long hasn't it? Wow, life has just ran away from me recently. I keep trying to update but it never seems to happen! I've had a lot of weird things go on this past month and considering I have not updated in what seems like a year – finally I've dragged my ass to the computer and starting putting words together! (Also I have not had a child myself, so.. I'm sorry if my facts are off, I have tried to research it as much as I can…)**

 **Chapter 20 – Ut oh, here we go!**

It's 9:45pm and I am exhausted. Why am I exhausted? Beats me. I am officially on maternity leave which now means my days are dull and patiently awaiting the arrival of little Grey.  
I've been feeling sorry for myself all day as this horrific pain decided to start up on my lower back. After many attempts to tell Christian that is was probably perfectly normal and Grace did not need to come over took a lot of strength out of me.  
Christian has been hovering around me all day and at first I didn't mind but eventually I just wanted to be alone. I remember him looking at me with those gray eyes swallowed in confusion to what he had done. In fact he hadn't done anything, and that annoyed me more.  
He practically ran to his office and has been in there since. Probably a safe bet.  
I'm fed up with being pregnant. I've got to that point where I want to just pull him out. I'm too fat and I can't stand for long. I have to pee 45768 times a day, my breasts are rock hard and sore. Please someone tell me how they do this more than once? I feel like a whale and it's not all walking on clouds anymore.

I wince as my back screams at me in pain. God I can't wait for this to be over.  
I decide to get up and get myself a drink of water. I hobble out of the bed and make my way downstairs ignoring my back that is sending electric pains around everywhere.  
I get to the bottom of the step and scream out in agony. I thump my butt down on the step and place my head against the side of the wall. I scrunch my face trying to ride out this pain.  
I hear commotion behind me and christian runs from his study.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" he speaks as his hands are all over my face. Searching for an obvious injury.  
"My back" I say as a sob escapes my lips. His gray eyes meet mine and I know he wants his mom here. I can sense it. This is all out of his control and he needs reassurance and that's Grace.  
"Fine" I say to his mental question. I see him cock an eyebrow.  
"You can call your mom" I explain and I see him relax slightly. He picks up his phone out of his pocket and explains to Grace my symptoms – and of course she is on her way.  
"Thank you" he says and I go to reply but my back throws another spasm of pain at me. I have hold of Christian's hand as he soothingly strokes my hair.  
"Y'know – I'm starting to re-think this baby thing"  
I hear Christian chuckle into my ear.  
"It might be a bit late for that now Ana, but it will be worth it when he is here"  
I narrow my eyes.  
"Of course you can say that. You are not having your back scorched in flames of pain" I know he's right and everything is worth our little Ted but fucking hell, people can worn you about the pain but it is nothing in comparison to what you actually feel. And this is just the beginning. Fuck.  
The front door opens and in walks Dr Grace and she is all smiles and for some reason that irritates me.  
"Oh Ana, darling isn't this exciting?" I smile back at her.  
Grace does some checks and kindly informs me that I am officially experiencing contractions which throws me off guard cause I still have 3 weeks till Ted's due date.  
"It's too early! He's not due yet" I sob into Christian's arms.  
"We need to go to the hospital!" Christian says in a panic. This is so out of Fifties control and it's starting to make him more scared than normal.  
"Christian, Honey. There is no point. Ana would just be sent home to progress. We'll just have to keep an eye on her for now" Grace says calmly though I don't think that's going to calm him down.  
I've been moved to the living room and the only position I can get remotely comfortable in is with my knees on the carpet, leaning over the sofa. I practically have my face pressed into the cushion and my butt up in the air!  
I awaited Christian to say some naughty remark but he doesn't – he really must be scared!  
Gale brought everyone cups of tea. The whole house is alive and lingering near me. I'm in the early stages of contractions and I feel defeated – they're going to get stronger and I'm not sure how I am going to deal with it.  
Christian is sat besides me trying to do everything he can to soothe me. God, I fucking love that man.

"I need to stand" I say and Christian helps me up. I start to slowly walk around the room. I feel fidgety and irritated.  
I walk into another room and Christian follows me. I sit on his desk chair and swivel from side to side.  
I look into his eyes and get lost for a second.  
"I love you Ana. You're doing great" My heart beats for him.  
"I love you too. Am I? I feel defeated and it's not even bad yet" I explain. His kisses my forehead.  
"You're my strong Ana. You can do this. I know you can" his words flow to me like little clouds of love.  
Our heads are against each other, and we sit there for what feels like eternity. This is what I want. Just him and I, waiting for my body to adjust to bring our baby into this world.  
The contractions are not speeding up so Grace suggests that I try to get as many naps in as I can. I take her advice and let myself drift off into little sleeps. The sofa has now become my new best friend.

It's 4:23am and I am awoken from one of my many naps to a different pain that before. Fuck. This pain made the ones before feel like little walks in the park. All across my abdomen is a wire of dancing pain. I squeeze Christian's hand as I try to ride out the pain.  
Grace checks me over and times each contraction that hits me. She informs me if they carry on like this that I can go to the hospital. Finally!  
Christian runs upstairs to grab our things along with the baby bag.  
This is now turning so fucking real. The next time I will be here I will be mother. I will have a son and suddenly the pain doesn't seem unbreakable any more. Christian was right, as I vision my little boy in my arms – all of this is worth it. It's worth him. Ted.

 **This is all I'm going to upload today cause I now don't have a lot of time but I am uploading again on Sunday so.. I will continue. xo**


	21. Chapter 21 : Little Grey

**BOOM, Here is a chapter finally. Look, it's so hard to right a birth isn't it? I've not had children myself so this is probably literally NOTHING in comparrison to the real thing but hey ho! Let me be – I tried okay!**

 **So, I am full on at work atm, so I won't be able to write till either Wednesday or Thursday but i'll try!**

 **Chapter 21 – Little Grey**

I've been at this whole labor thing for hours. Nothing is happening. My head hurts, my body aches and he still isn't here. I'm pretty sure Christian is about ready to have an aneurysm cause he cannot seem to help me out of this.  
My waters broke at around 8:10am and Dr Crowe said this should start my labor picking up – but Ted must be stubborn like his dad cause he hasn't moved a cm.  
I am beyond tired. I can't keep my eyes open but I can't switch my brain off to even think about having a nap.  
"Mrs Grey, we are going to try you on some Pitocin to help move the labor along further"  
I feel irritated and I know Abigail is trying to help me but she is really starting to piss me off. I'm tempted just to yell at her to pull him out.  
I barely even respond to her as they prepare the drugs to try and induce me further. I know if this doesn't work they will want to give me a C-section and I really don't want that. I want to push Ted out myself. I haven't carried him this far to not do this all properly.  
"Please Ana, what about a C-Section?" Christian mentions again and I roll my eyes.  
"I want to push him out myself" I reply and cringe as my back ripples in pain. He sighs but doesn't push me any further. Good idea Grey.  
I watch Christian as he paces back and forth the suite on his phone, I wonder who he is texting but I don't ask.  
I phoned Ray earlier and let him know that I am in labor and he is traveling down with his new lady friend Rachel. I haven't met her but she makes my dad happy and for that, I cannot complain.  
Christian asked me if I wanted to call my mom and I nearly about cried. My mom wasn't even that accommodating when I told her I was pregnant. She did the whole mom rant of 'you're too young Ana. You and Christian have not even been married that long, blah blah blah' I tried my best not to hang up on her. Even after the miscarriage she still is not keen on me having a baby. A part of me is sad that she isn't here and supporting me as I bring her first grandchild in to the world but I can't be near her. With Morton appearing back in my life for that brief period of time, I am reminded of how shit she was to me when I were younger and to be honest, I don't need her.  
Abigail attaches the pitocin to me and says that I should start to feel a difference. I pray that she is right. I rub my belly, Oh Ted, please let me have an easy delivery.  
"Are you hungry?" Christian asks. Again.  
"no" I reply shyly cause I no he will hate my answer.  
"I really wish you'd eat Ana" and I know it is killing him but the last thing I can focus on right now is food. I just want to push this sodden baby out!

There is a knock at the door and Kate pops her head round. Once she see's me her face is split into a grin.  
"Oh Ana, you look tired" She speaks and I glare at her with the most bitchiest face I can. She giggles in response.  
"How far along are you?"  
"Not enough" I reply "He's taking forever. I think I'm 5cm. That's all" Kate boggles her eyes slightly but then brings her facial expression back under control.  
"I'm sure it'll pick up soon. Little man is already being a pain then" She giggles again trying to lift the mood but I'm really not enjoying it.  
"Mmm something like that".  
Kate stays for a while but then leaves me too it. I feel mean but I am really not in the mood for guests. Christian hasn't spoken much. I don't think he knows what to do but he's being perfect. He holds my hand and kisses my forehead. These little things make everything better. I know how hard this is for him. It's all out of his control. Each time I wince in pain he is on me like a flash. I am so grateful that he is my husband.  
It feels like it has been a year but apparently it has only been an hour. Abigail comes back in to check on me.  
I see her expression change slightly and the hope in me picks up.  
"How many now?" I ask.  
I see her look at me and question how she is going to respond.  
"6cm. That's okay – he's just moving slowly. But he is moving" she says happily and checks my charts.

6\. Fucking. Cm.  
Are you kidding me? I've been here fucking hours and I've only dilated 1 more fucking Cm since the last time they checked.  
I throw my head back on the pillow and stare at the ceiling. Im am too exhausted for this.  
"Ana" Christian goes to speak but stops.  
I start to feel the wet sensation around my eyes and I want to sob. In fact – I do sob. I let the dam break and all these tears spill down my cheeks.  
"No, no baby" Christian speaks and his hands are wiping away the water.  
"I'm so tired" I sniffle out and I see his pained expression.  
"You're doing so great baby. I am so proud of you" His words mean everything to me but they don't stop the tears flowing.  
"I really want to do this Christian" he places his lips on my forehead and I start to calm.  
He doesn't reply to me and that's okay. I know he doesn't want me to but I'm going to try and prove them that I can do this.

–

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
That machine starts going wild next to me and my heart starts to beat like a fright train. Christian is stood in front of the machine watching the lines jump all over the place. I don't understand what is going on but it's something to do with Ted.  
"what's going on?" I squeal at Christian but Dr Crowe walks in and checks the machines. I see her read something really fast and she turns to look at me.  
"Mrs Grey, the baby is in distress. We need to do a C-section"  
My heart stops and the realization hits. I can't do this. I won't be able to push him out.  
"But I wanted to push him out" I repeat those words again.  
"Ana, please" Christian chimes in. I see his forehead glisten slightly with sweat. He is nervous.  
"Mrs Grey, we need to do this". I feel defeated and the odds are not in my favor.  
"Okay" I say quietly.  
"Finally" Dr Crowe speaks and buzzes the buzzer to get a gathering of nurses to me. I am suddenly wheeled to a free surgery room. I stare at the lights above me as I move through the corridors of the hospital. Tears are in my eyes and I am scared. Christian has been told to change into scrubs. I want him here. I can't do this with out him.  
I'm pushed through big doors and transferred into another bed. I lean back on the bed and look upwards.  
I new nurse who I don't know tries to small talk with me but I can' really focus on her.  
"Where's Christian?" I ask.  
"He'll be here in a moment, Mrs Grey" I feel annoyed cause that doesn't specify a particular time but I count in my head 1.. 2.. 3..

In front of me a sheet is placed across my neck so I cannot see anything lower to that. I feel like I am now disconnected to my body and I am starting to panic.  
"Ana" I hear and Christian is in the room. They give him a chair and he is sat next to my head. I focus my mind on him.  
God, even in bright blue scrubs he is the most delicious man in the world.  
"I'm scared" I whisper out  
"No. No, not my Ana. He'll be here soon baby" he speaks to softly to me- like a child.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Why are you sorry?" he looks at me confused.  
"I wanted to do this properly"  
"Ana, you are. You've done brilliantly. I want you both safe, that's all. I love you"  
"I love you too".  
I have no idea what they are doing to me below the curtain but even though it makes me feel anxious, I am glad I can't see. Blood makes me queasy.  
"Can you feel this Ana?" Dr Crowe asks and I notice that is the first time she hasn't referred to me as Mrs Grey.  
"Feel what?"  
"so you can't feel this?" She presses again

"No?"  
"Okay, lets go" she says and I guess this is it. Little Grey will be here in a matter of what, minutes?

I notice Christian every now and then poke his head over the curtain to see what they are doing. Rather him than me.  
I feel a weird sensation on what I think is my stomach. It's numb but I can still feel weird tugs every now and then. It's not uncomfortable just unusual.  
"What's going on?" In ask Christian but he doesn't respond to me, he is too focused in whatever they are doing behind that god damn curtain.  
"It's definitely a boy" I hear Dr Crowe speak and Christian is now leaning over the sheet.  
Does that mean he is here? And before I ask the question a cry fills the room. It's the most perfect little cry I have ever heard.  
My eyes are filled with tears – again and Christian disappears out of my sight.  
"He's a beautiful baby, Mrs Grey" the unknown nurse speaks and I smile at her. I can't talk, I want to see him. I am so overwhelmed. After all this – Hyde, blip, Morton and every other bastard thing that has been thrown at us, we have made it.  
I try to listen and carefully as I can to whatever is happening below me.  
"Cut right here Mr Grey"

"Perfect. Let's wrap him up and we'll take him to see his mum" Oh shit, that's me! I eagerly wait. Christian walks over to me first.  
His eyes are damp and he has red splotches around them. The nurse walks over with a little blue blanket and places him into Christian's arm and leaves us alone for a minute.  
"Mrs Grey, I think there is someone that would like to meet you" Christian speaks softly as he leans our baby closer to me.  
I intake a breath. He is utterly beautiful and all Christian. My god, he is Christian's double and he's only a few minutes old! Every inch of him is perfect. His little lips are pressed together in a line as all the crying earlier has been forgotten about. His hair is the same color as Christian's and I wonder what his eyes are too? I'd wager they are gray. Of course, he is a little Christian.  
"He's perfect"  
"Oh Ana. Thank you. Him, you – it's all I've ever dreamed of. God, I love you both so much"

Ted is weighed and measured. My 6lb 2oz baby and 20 inches long. He is all perfection and I am so in love.  
We sit and marvel at our son whilst I am stitched, stapled and glued together again. I feel like that egg in that nursery Rhyme. Humpty Dumpty – or something?  
I have no recollection of time but it feels like I have lost a year of life. Once back in my suite nurse Abigail suggests I do skin on skin for a little while before we get Ted to latch on to feed.  
I pull my gown apart and Abigail places Ted on my chest. He feels warm and ever so tiny. I breathe in his scent and he smells oddly amazing.  
Christian snaps picture after picture on his phone and I want to protest in how disgusting I probably look right now but I don't.  
"I can't believe it" he speaks. "I just love him so much" and I too Christian. Everything is perfect and this is the start of something so good.

Welcome to the world little Grey, we love you so, so much! 

**No hate please. I found this hard to write and I honestly cannot do giving birth any justice! I also struggled really hard to write from christian in this ( hense the last of speaking from Mr Grey ) so I chose to stick to purely Ana. My mind is so boggled recently so I'm going to just stick to Ana for a moment as she is a lot easier to write from in my opinion. Anyway, see you soon I hope!**


	22. Chapter 22 :Shits and baby giggles

**A/N: Just a little something small and soppy. Nothing fancy, but I am also typing up something knew, so I might add it today or tomorrow so if you follow me as an author, keep a look out and yest, it's of course fifty shades bases! How could I not?**

 **Chapter 22 – It's all shits and baby giggles**

 **Christian P.O.V**

I stare down at my son asleep in my arms and marvel at his beauty. I dreamed about what he would look like and I always thought of a little boy version of Ana, with her blue eyes copied – they deserve to be copied but as I look closely at my son – I can agree with Ana on something.  
Ted is all me. From his bronze hair down to his big toe – this kid got all of his father. I see little snippets of Ana, in the shape of his lips or the freckle on his back, but these Grey genes must be strong cause we have dominated.  
I look up to my wife – who is joining our son on a midday nap. God, she is so fucking beautiful. I wonder how I can ever repay whoever guided this woman to me. I never thought I could be this happy, I never thought I was capable of it but I was wrong. My newborn son snores in my arms in sync with his mothers and I know that I am the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

Ted starts to stir and coo and shh at him to calm him down. Is he hungry? I wonder but Ana only fed him an hour ago.. I start to panic what is wrong with him when I feel the slush under my hand.  
I Place his little butt up to my nose and wrinkle. He's shit.  
I look at Ana and contemplate waking her up. I haven't changed a diaper by myself yet. I don't even think I can do it?  
But my heart toils with me – Let your wife sleep Grey!  
Of course – Ted eyes open and stare up at me. I see his little lip start to quiver and I shh him some more.  
We can do this together son. I take him over to the little changing bed and undo his baby grow.  
Holy fuck! How can something so small get shit all the way up it's back? He looks like I've just rolled him around in mustard. Fuck, this is gross.  
I strip him out and he makes a few little noises but doesn't cry – Thank fuck.  
I peel off the diaper from his small body and try not to vomit. Seriously, how can this all come out of him? I grab a million baby wipes and start to wipe everywhere with one hand and hold his little legs up with the other.  
Wait, how did he get it in his hair? I look down at my own shirt and notice it must have come out of his baby grow cause I have shit on me too. I sigh. This is something I am not used to and it feels so foreign but I can do this.  
I wipe everywhere I can on Ted till I am confident he is clean. I go to grab the diaper and realise I left it on the side. I look at the diaper taunting me as I keep one hand on Ted to stop him rolling off of the damn table. I try to reach it but I can't. I frown my eyes and pick up my naked son.  
"shh" I coo at him "I know it's cold"

I grab the diaper and make my way back to the changing table. Once Ted is back down I lift his butt up and place the diaper underneath him.  
Is that even the right way? Don't they have little stickers on them saying which way round they go? I am a CEO of a company but I cannot seem to work out a babies diaper.  
I chose to guess and hope for the best that I have placed it round the right way. I pull the tabs around his small body and stick them down.  
It looks okay to me? I pick up a new baby grow and dress Ted up. I look at my son and take a deep breath.  
High five little Grey - we did it. I head back over to the chair and sit back down. I look down at Ted and his little Grey eyes are watching me intently.  
"Hello" I say and he doesn't do anything but stare straight into my soul.  
I kiss his head. He smells like baby wipes now and oddly, it's becoming one of my new favourite smells.  
"Daddy loves you, Teddy" I say and he lets out this little noise. Is that his way of saying he loves me too? I feel kinda giddy – nothing can ever feel as good as this. It's so euphoric, this feeling of being someones parent. I can't event think of letting him out of my sight. I have a new instinct to protect him until the day I die.  
It makes me sad that my mother didn't have that for me as a child, but that just pushes me on further to protect my son even more, and Ana!

"Hey" I hear and look up to my wife – even fresh from a nap and her hair is crazy fuzzy at the back, she still looks like a super model. I have to gulp to remind myself to breathe.  
"Hey baby" I reply and walk over to her with our son.  
I pass him to her and she cuddles him closely. Ted stirs in Ana's arms and starts searching for something. Ah, someone is hungry.  
"Oh you are greedy" Ana says to Ted and strokes his little pink cheek. Ana opens her gown to reveal her breasts and lets Ted latch on and he goes to town on dinner.  
I watch them together and there is something so beautiful about this moment and I want to freeze time. This is my family and I am so in love.

-x-

"Ready?" Ana speaks and I nod. Today is the day we bring Ted home and I'm not going to lie – I am scared. It's easy here at the hospital cause nurse Abigail helps you at every given turn. Now it's just Ana and I, and I'm not sure if I can do this.  
I check the baby carrier again – for the fifth time just to make sure Ted is in fact strapped in. I see Ana roll her eyes from the corner of my eye.  
"I saw that" I say and she giggles and walks over to me. Her big oceans catch my dark grays and she places her hand on my cheek. I can feel myself getting lost at sea but I am brought back to reality with the warmth of her lips on mine. I groan and I known this is going to bet he longest six weeks of my life. That is the down side to pregnancies I have decided. I nearly choked when Dr Crowe said those words.  
 _"No sex for six weeks Mrs Grey"_ and how skilfully she she looked at me. Yeah, yeah she knows that I can't keep my hands off of my wife, but have you seen her? She's my fucking siren and I want to indulge in her at all times.  
I drag myself back to the present and before Mrs Grey gets too carried away and alerts my soldier – I pull myself away.  
"Lets go home Mrs Grey" and her answering smile dazzles me. Fuck, her beauty is just something else. I carry the baby carrier whilst Ana gets wheeled in a wheel chair by Abigail. I swear she's been wheeled out of this hospital more than anyone I know. I sigh. Taylor is at the back of the hospital with the car running. I strap the carrier in the back and head to the front of the car. Ana takes the seat next to Ted. Taylor starts to drive and I frown.  
I turn to the right and scold him down.  
"Baby" I say and he takes his foot off of the gas. I don't care how long it takes to get home – there is no way we are driving faster than 30 miles an hour.  
"Are we moving?" Ana asks and I know she's trying to be funny.  
I hear Taylor stifle a laugh and that pisses me off more. Do they not realise that there is a fucking baby in the car?  
"Christian – Taylor can drive normally. Ted is safe" I stare angrily out of the window. Am I being too overbearing and protective? Probably, I am know for it.  
"Don't" I say and no one questions me further and we drive slowly back to our home. Very slowly.

I place the baby carrier down in our bedroom and look around. Our room, in fact the whole house feels different now. Ted has brought so much love and light with him. I sit on the bed and wait for Ana, who is placing her ladies things back in the bathroom. She comes out dressed already in sweats and my t-shirt. She still has a slight bump but that will disappear and before we know it, other than the scar she will have – she won't even look like she were pregnant at all.  
I'll miss the bump. More of Ana is fun and exciting. I wonder how long she wants to wait till I can knock her up again. I don't say this out loud, I mean we've only just had Ted!  
Ana plonks her self down besides me and be both look at Ted.  
"Now what?" I say and she giggles.  
"I'm not sure" she replies and adjusts the blanket on top of our sleeping son.  
Ana flings herself back onto the bed and places her right arm over her eyes. I decide to pick Ted up and place him in the Moses basket by the side of Ana's bed. I try to be as quiet and gentle as I can not wake him. I succeed and place my small little boy into the basket.  
I go to speak to Ana but stop myself as I hear the little snores escape her lips. Well, I guess she's out for the count too.  
I know I have work to do but I really don't want to leave this bedroom. I go to my duffle and grab my laptop out and press on.  
I slide myself on the bed and it feels unusual as I am on Ana's side as she so carefully spread across mine.  
I am an hour into my work when Ted starts to squirm. I look over at Ana and she is still fast asleep. P

Okay, Ted. It's daddy and son time. I pick up my son and wonder around the house. I end up in his nursery and lay myself back in his dark rocking chair. I slowly rock us both and that stops his fussing though I think he is far from sleepy now.  
His little eyes are wide and alert, dotting around my face.  
"Hey there Teddy" I say softly and plant a wet kiss on his head, sniffing his smell as I do so.  
"God, I love you and your mother both so, so much. You know that? I bet you do" I start and I find myself spilling my inner thoughts and feelings on this little guy.  
"Shall I tell you something Teddy? I am so happy your auntie Kate got the flu that one day" I speak and his eyes are still attached to my face like he is really listening to m.  
"Cause mommy had to come and interview daddy, and when I saw mommy – even in that first second, I knew she was going to change my life for the better. And she did, Teddy. She was a breathe of fresh air and she brought so much meaning to my life, so much _more_ of everything. She changed daddy for the better and most importantly she gave me you" A tear rolls down my cheek but I catch it before it drips on his little face.  
"I will protect you and mommy for, forever. You got that? You can always come to me and ask for anything. I will play whatever you want to all day if I have too. We can play soccer and make forts and look for bugs if you want to. We treat mommy and take her out on family days and go see your grandma and grandpa all the time if you want also. God Ted, you're only a few days old but I love you so, so much already. I never knew I could".  
"I did" I hear and immediately look up at my beloved wife stood in the door way, snapping away silently on her camera. I didn't even notice the flash?

Ana walks over to us and sits on the arm of the rocking chair.  
"You know Mr Grey?" she starts, "We both love you too, so, so much" and she kisses me cheek.

Yep, I was right. I am one lucky son of a bitch.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, until next time! xo**


	23. Chapter 23 : Carla Fucking Adams

**A/N: You know you have those character you just want to kill off? Carla is one for me so I wanted her to exit out of this story, so buh-bye Carla Adams.  
Also guys, I've started a new little story about the little Grey kids, it's called Forever My Little Grey's – so please go check it out! Anyway – Roll on with the story!**

 **Chapter 23 – Carla fucking Adams.**

 **Ana's P.O.V**

"It's your turn" I say to my husband who is in the land of nod.  
"I believe it's yours Mrs Grey" I roll my eyes. He's not getting out of this one that easy.  
"Practice makes perfect Mr Grey, and I believe you've done this only twice?" I challenge and he lets our a breath. I think I've won.  
"Fine" he replies and scurries out of bed to get our son. Teddy is letting out little sobs and Christian soothes him with kisses.  
I watch him like a hawk. They way he handles our son is so heart warming. How he could ever doubt himself is beyond me. Christian Grey is the perfect father, like I I knew he'd be.  
"Oh God" he says and crinkles his nose. "He's so small. How does this all appear from him?" I giggle. He says this all the time. Hey what can I say? Babies can shit. A lot and it gets everywhere.  
After he assesses his handy work Christian brings Ted over to me so I can give him another feed.  
"God that kid can eat" Christian comments as he slides back into bed next to me. He is right. This kid can eat America out of house and home. My breasts are so sore and I feel like a two legged cow but when I look down at my son, it's so worth it.  
Once burped and fed, I place Ted back in his Moses basket and turn on his little music monkey. It doesn't take long till his lips part into an O and he slips off into a sleep.  
I roll over to my husband as I am more than awake now but am rudely stopped as I notice he has also joined Ted in the land of slumber. I huff and roll on to my back. No sex for me then.  
I stare at the clock and mentally count the seconds going by and after counting 20 minutes, decide to get up.  
My sleeping pattern has now disappeared and I'm living on barely nothing. 3.38 am and I am raiding our kitchen counters for pringles and dip.  
Once I find what I am looking for, I trudge my way back upstairs and plop myself in my library. I turn on the tv and start to watch some old re-runs of the twilight zone.

"Ana?" I hear from the hallway and suddenly I drag myself off of the sofa. Drat I fell asleep? In walk Christian with a screaming Ted in his arms. He looks wide eyed and worried.  
"He's hungry. I think" He says as he passes his son over to me.  
I quickly pull my top down to reveal the milk bags and let my son take in his food.  
"Christ Ana, I was worried" I cock my head to the side not understanding where he is coming from.  
"Why?"  
"I thought you'd ran off" I give him my are you fucking kidding me face and ignore his silliness.

-x-

My god he looks so cute. I've dressed Ted in his little gray t-shirt with Daddy's little CEO written on the front, dark gray leggings and the cutest little pair of shoes I could find!  
He looks so adorable I could eat him up.  
"Lets go show daddy your outfit shall we?" I say out loud and go to search for my husband.  
I find Christian reading the newspaper at the kitchen counter whilst Gail is preparing breakfast – it smells heavenly, bacon? Oh yes please.  
"Good morning Mr Grey" I say and kiss his cheek. I can feel his smile radiate to my lips.  
"Morning baby" and he takes Ted from my arms.  
"Show daddy your new clothes Teddy" I say and pull on his little t-shirt so Christian can see.  
I watch him read the words and see his smile grow by 1000cm.  
"Oh Ana" he says and plants a sloppy kiss on our sons head.  
Gail plates up our breakfast and offers to take Ted for us whilst we eat. We agree and she wonders off down the halls with the newest Grey. Lucky for us, that Christian completely trusts Gail, other than his family – I think she is the only person who can get alone time with Ted!  
Christian's phone starts vibrating like a mad man and he picks it up to answer. I'm not really paying any attention to him as I chew on my bacon. Mrs Jones can cook bacon perfectly, she's a culinary goddess.  
"What? Really? Great" I hear Christian say and that catches my attention. I cock my eyebrow but he sighs at me. This isn't going to be good is it?  
"Okay. Okay" He says and presses end.  
"What is it?" I ask as I chew on another streak of bacon.  
"Seems someone is paying us a visit" Oh now I am really confused. Why is that a bad thing?  
"Oh..Kay?"  
"You're mother is on her way" he says and I near about choke on my tea.  
 _My mother_.  
My fucking mother. No. No thank you.  
"What?" My heart starts to race and I can't deal with her right now. I'm so happy with Ted and Christian that I don't want her here. I just can't.  
"Why?"  
"I think someone may have let slip that Ted had arrived" I furrow my eyebrows. Who would do that? I haven't said to anyone to tell her. I'm pissed.  
"How long?"  
"According to Taylor she should arrive in roughly" he looks at his watch "15 minutes"  
I roll my eyes. Of course it's soon. Why wouldn't it be.  
"Christian.. I.. I don't know if I can see her" I say and feel the water fill up in my eyes.  
"Then I'll send her away Ana. I promise" He kisses my forehead and soothes me. I sigh deeply, why does she have to arrive now?

Fifteen minutes doesn't feel as short as you'd expect. I've been watching the clock waiting for the hand to turn 15 and for the door bell to ring. I'm kind of hoping that her erratic behavior has got the better of her and she has ended up somewhere completely different. Like Australia.

It's now 17 minutes past and maybe she just isn't coming at all. Yes, she's not coming. I start to feel a little relief when the god damn gate door bell rings.  
I look at Christian and he sends Taylor out to greet the unwanted guest. Time to put on your big girl pants Anastasia.  
Your mother is here for a visit.

Taylor opens the door and in walks my mom. She is all red hair and big sunglasses. She looks really tanned and dolled up – which throws me off guard a little.  
"Anastasia" she says and I know from my childhood that she is pissed at me. Well two can play at this game, I'm pissed at her too.

"Mom" I say as I stand behind Christian who hasn't said a word.  
"I thought I'd come pay a visit as it seems you've forgotten to mention to me, that you had Edward"  
I hear fifty grunt in anger. Edward? Oh mom.  
"Teddy" Christian says, "His name is Theodore" his words bite like wolves.  
"My mistake" She says and batters her eyelashes. Really mom, are you going to start this shit?  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
"Ana, I wanted to come see him. I am the nana of course" I roll my eyes, she can class her self a nana but she can't class herself my mom. Tsk.  
"I don't think you are wanted here Carla" Christian chimes in.  
"Your opinion doesn't bother me. I'm here for my Grandson" She says and drops her bag to the floor.  
"In fact where is he?" she continues and Christian snorts.  
"You're going nowhere near him" My mom looks hurt and apart of me starts to feel bad but I notice how she never says that she is here for me and that fucking hurts me.  
I look up at fifty and decide to just tackle her myself.  
"Can you give us a minute?" I say to him and I see him weigh out the options in head.  
"I won't be far" he said and his eyes are black as he looks at my mother. She rolls her eyes.  
I guide my mom to the living room and sit across her on another sofa. Gail brings us tea and I really wish I could drink wine cause I feel like I need the courage it brings.  
"Ana, I am so hurt you didn't tell me about the birth,. Didn't you want me there?" She starts getting straight to the point. I take a deep breath to steady myself.  
"mom. I'm sorry you feel hurt and I get it. But, there are things I haven't told you recently that has happened and it's just made everything so raw. The last thing I needed was you and I'm sorry that sounds harsh but its the truth"  
I study her face but she doesn't show emotion. Typical Carla.

"I think I know what this about" Huh? How can she? I haven't told her anything yet.

"I guess Steve?" she says as cool as a cucumber. My heart stops and I don't know how to react. She,.. she knew that he was around? Oh fuck. I feel so hurt.  
"w...what?" I say and her eyes dart around the room.  
"He contacted me a few months ago. We reconnect for a few days but that was all. He kept asking about you. I told him that you were married and living in the city. It was only small talk"  
She told him. She told him where I was. He searched that city for me and found me. Like a tooth comb searching for fleas on a dog, he found me.  
Tears are streaming down my face but she still doesn't show emotion towards me. How can she have no feelings towards her own kid that is clearly upset? I mentally vouch that I will never let my child or future children feel the way I feel right now. No fucking way.  
"Mom. He.. He found me and" I can barely say the words "He broke in to my home and tried to.. take" I can't finish.  
"Oh Ana. You've always had a nak at exaggerating things". I stare at this woman across from me.

She gave birth to me and raised me as far as I'd allow her too.  
The more I think about it the more I remember just being a burden to her. I was always going to be the reminder of her only true love – my dad. Ray, Bob, Steve – none of them came close to my father and when she looks at me she is reminded. It's obvious.  
I don't shed a tear for the words she spoke. I'm done with the crying. I feel nothing but fucking anger. I'm fed up with being the victim.  
"You know what mom? Just leave. Fucking leave. I don't want you here" That catches her attention and her face finally moves and turns shocked.  
"Anastasia?" She questions my sudden outburst of anger but I carry it on.  
"I needed you. I needed you when I was eight and that psycho of a man tried to mentally abuse me. I needed you when he called me fat and worthless. I needed you to listen to me when I told you. I needed you when I found out I miscarried. I needed you when God gave me a second chance and I really fucking needed you when I went into labor with Ted" I say and I'm stood directly in front of her.  
I peek to the left and see Christian standing in the hallway with Taylor.  
I guess I'm shouting louder than I thought. They both remain quiet and say nothing. I'm glad they leave me be cause this all needs to be said.  
"But the sad thing is mom. I've learned to _not_ need you anymore. I've found someone else to depend on and be there for me and _he_ has more than you know. Ray helped me grow up. Ray was there for me after I miscarried, Ray was there a few hours after I had Ted. He may not be my blood father but he means more to me than you do".

She says nothing. She is just looking at me wide eyed and scared.  
"So the answer is no mom. You can't see Ted and you won't. You've lost the right to be my mom when you let that man control our house all them years ago. You lost anything to do with me when you told him where I were and let him come find me" I hear Christian gasp but I ignore him.  
I turn to look at Taylor, holding back all the tears I want to cry.  
"Please can you take mom back to the airport. I don't want her to even get close to use again, okay?"  
"Yes Ma'am" he replied and goes towards my mom and grabs her bag.  
"This way Mrs Adams" he directs.  
My mom picks herself up and walks towards the door. Just before she leaves she turns to stare me straight into the eyes.  
"I'm sorry" she says and walks out of the doors.

And that's all she has to say. I walk over to my husband and let myself completely combust in his arms.  
I'm done. I don't need her. I've got all I need here.

"I love you" Christian speaks as he kisses the top of my head.  
"You too" I say in between sniffs.

We go to find Gail who has wonderfully kept Ted away from all the drama. I pick up my boy and walk out on to the back deck with Christian in toe.  
I look into his little gray eyes and smile.  
"I will always be there for you Ted. I will always be the best mom I can be for you" I kiss his little pink cheek and he babbles some little noises. Christian wraps his arms around us both and we just stare at the sound in front of us.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. That's it – officially the closure for Morton.  
I might be able to update Sunday! Keep an eye out. **


End file.
